


Life Happens - When you're Busy making other Plans

by Bbblaney77



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cause Spider-Verse, Civil War II (Marvel), F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Empire (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 74,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: Peter has been doing what he can to stay out of this latest superhero temper tantrum.Unfortunately Life and Fate had other plans.Years ago Nancy Rushman fell in love with Peter Parker/Spider-man.Since then Natasha Romanoff has buried those feelings. But they never went away.Since then Peter Parker has also buried those feelings. But they never went away.(Comic-Verse)(This is inspired by "Family til the End" by HandAssassinSpider-man over on ff.net = If you have not read their stories I highly recommend it. Having it said that, it is not for children.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have to confess, I used to read comics when I was younger, mostly Marvel, Spider-man and Wolverine have always been my favorite.  
I stopped around the time of "One more day"  
Not completely because of what they did to Peter and MJ, but it didn't help.  
Don't even get me started on Superior Spider-man.  
So after I read 'family til the end' I wanted to do something, similar.  
So I started to read Civil War II and tried to make since of it. Secret Empire was equally as bad.  
Sorry - Rant over  
So this story will touch on a couple of my other stories. Cause the spider-verse.  
Characters might be different then in the comics - again thank you spider-verse. ;-)  
Not part of my 3 mothers or black widow and her wolf spider universe... but they are mentioned

BEEEEEP “Mr. Parker there is a Nancy Rushman asking to speak to you, even though she doesn’t have an appointment.” 

‘Nancy Rushman... why does that name sound... oh yeah, that’s been a while.’ 

“That’s fine, please send her in.” Peter said pressing the intercom button at his workbench. He stood up to move towards his desk. He rolled down his sleeves and put his suit jacket back on. 

Not that it mattered to the woman currently walking in the room. Since she’s more used to seeing him in his other more tight-fitting suit. 

Peter watched the woman remove her wig and take off the photo static mask to reveal the famous face and red hair of Natasha Romanoff the black widow and avenger. 

Peter took a moment to admire her beauty ‘always did have a thing for redheads’ before he reached over and pressed a button that blocked out all ease dropping be it electronic or telepathic. 

“How may I help you _Ms. Rushman _?” 

Natasha gave just a barest hint of a raised brow as a show of surprise. While they don’t interact much, she detected a hint of hurt in his voice. 

Peter was quick to correct himself. He held up his hand. “I’m sorry Ms. Romanoff that was rude of me. Especially since I have your group to thank for keeping my protégé out of _protective c__ustody,_” Peter said the last words with an open disgusted. “Am I correct in assuming that you are here to ask for support since I made it known to all parties to keep me the hell out of it.” 

When she nodded, he continued, “The only thing that ever comes out of this is the bad guys get free reign to do what they want. I’m too busy to be spending so much time in my other ‘suit’ trying to contain the chaos.” 

Peter took a deep breath, his body still aching from last night’s run in with several villains, but nobody died so he counts that as a win. 

Peter opened his side drawer. Placed his thumb against the hidden scanner and a very soft beep was heard as another drawer opened. Peter reached in to pull out a remote looking device with two buttons and a few lights. He placed it on the desk in front of Natasha. 

He smiled at her confused look. “That is a remote for opening the portal to the pocket dimension I created to place things in that I want to keep out of reach of others.” 

With a second surprised look, Peter gave a tired laugh. “Yes, I know it’s hard to believe that I am that smart... well I can’t claim all the credit. Several of us Parkers worked on it.” 

“You have heard of the multiverse.” when she nodded, he continued. “Well long very complicated story short. There is something called the web of life and destiny and Peter Parker from world 616 is the center of it, while we other Parkers are pillars so to speak. Julia Carpenter, Jessica Drew, and Miles are also part of it. Most everyone that uses spiders as their power basis are part of it.” 

Peter stopped talking, he knows he rambling. He bites back the urge to sigh again. He’s not surprised that while in the company of the woman currently sitting in front of his desk, he reverts back to the same unsure, insecure kid he was in high school. 

He still has feelings for her, not just, because she’s beautiful, but he got a glimpse of her softer side, if ever there was one. 

Too many years ago, before he was with MJ. Hydra attacked Natasha and caused her to lose her memory of being Natasha Romanoff black widow. 

She took on the personality of Nancy Rushman a quiet, unassuming schoolteacher. 

It was when Hydra found her that Peter in his alter ego found them, at the time he didn’t know what was going on. 

He rescued her and was shocked at how the woman he knew to be one of the most unshakable and deadly women on the planet cling to him. 

He was able to get her situated and let her stay in his place. She was utterly fascinated, by Spider-man and Peter Parker. 

They spend time together; Peter found himself helping her regain her memories and falling for the woman. Conflicted knowing that when she regained her memories, she would leave. 

Which is what happened. 

Once she regained her memories, she told him that while Nancy may have fallen in love with him, she had not and had fought too hard for her independence to give it up. 

Peter wished her well and left it alone. 

Eventually he got together with Mary Jane and they have been on again and off again ever since. 

This last time is the last. 

He still cares for her, even still loves her, as she does for him. But they have grown too far apart. 

In part thanks to _ that bastard _ Otto but it was just the final nail, after so many times she’s been kidnapped or otherwise used against him. 

They can’t justify the danger he’s very presences puts her in. So, he set her up with a new life and they check on each other every now and then. 

The few times Natasha and him had to team up, he rarely thinks about those old feeling 

Peter almost wishes she hadn’t used that name, even though he understands. 

Peter’s company has dealings with SHIELD and he’s not naïve. He knows they have at least one spy in his company. 

She is currently persona non grata due to her fellow avengers standing against the authorities in this latest stupid superhero temper tantrum. 

Plus, he has been feeling melancholy, since he regaining his body from Otto, and felt kind of irritated at the other heroes for not noticing sooner, how out of character _ he _ was acting. 

As if, she read his mind, which would not surprise him in the least. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to notice what had happened sooner. I understand now what that drawing was when we last talked. Spider-man's mask with an octopus. I wish I had understood it better. I know what it’s like to... not be in control.” 

Peter waved his hands as if push it away. “Don’t worry, there was several others who were closer who should have noticed but didn’t, it's not like we had a relationship.” Peter stops, Natasha is an expert at reading people, and as much as he’s already vented, he doesn’t want to say any more. 

Some things he would like to keep to himself. 

However, based on the way she has slightly tilted her head, he’s once again an open book to her. 

Heaving a deep sigh that he finds himself doing more and more. 

He gets up and walks to the bench. “I just finished these, for you. New widow bites, I was able to get the specs from Stark when I was working for him. I added a little extra charge per shot, and a quicker recharge. Also, there is another idea I’m working on, a compressed form of knock out gas, nonlethal but should be effective. I might have a working prototype for you soon. The pocket dimension already has a few crates in it with improved equipment and what supplies I think you guys need, for everyone I know of on your team, except Stark.” Peter didn’t miss the way her mouth twitched up just slightly. 

“If there is anyone I missed or someone new joins. Just make a list and put it in there. Okay so top button is open bottom button is close... I know it’s simply, also if you hold the button until the yellow button flashes then it will alert me, I need to check it. There are only two ways into the pocket dimension, your remote and my remote. The green light that’s on, lets you know that something is in there. So, when the crates get removed the light will go off. So just put the list inside and I’ll know. None of the equipment has my company’s name on it and nothing that should be able to be traced back to my company.” Peter walked over to the window to look out. 

He's not really seeing anything; he just needs to do something. “Of course, there are only so many people you guys can go to, so while I’m sure everyone will ‘know’ who gave the equipment and supplies to you; nobody will be able to prove it.” 

“What about Carol?” 

Peter found himself giving another deep sigh. “I still care about her, but this thing, this quest or whatever she’s on, it’s not right. I can understand wanting to be in control. But she should know better. The absolute faith she’s placing in those god damn visions doesn’t make sense. She wants to change them, stop the bad stuff from happening. I can understand that, but the almost fanatical way she and her team is treating them is just wrong. I get that Rhodey paid the price and Jennifer may never be the same, but... I don’t know.” 

Peter looked back at the woman still sitting in front of his desk. “So, no as much as I care for her, I can’t in good faith join her, that was even before this latest vision. I fully expect a visit from someone asking if I know where he is. So as much as I’d like to make sure he’s okay. I’m trusting you, Ms. Romanoff to keep him safe.” 

Peter turned back to the window. Fully expecting Natasha to leave since she has what she needs. 

In fact, when he heard her get up, whisper quiet to anyone without enhanced senses. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, then took another deep breath. 

He soon realized that the door never opened and he can hear her heartbeat standing next to him. 

Her scent, he took a slightly deeper breath to take it in. It is something that in all the time he’s known her, he still has not been able to fully describe. The times they teamed up, underneath the sweat, blood, gunpowder whatever else might be around there is her scent. 

He always feels calmer, whenever he detects her scent. 

When she spoke, it was quiet and gentle, and more of a balm for him then he cares to think about. “Peter, please call me Natasha. We’re friends. I will make sure he’s safe. I’ll also see what I can do to get some of the others out on the streets to take the burden off your shoulders. Have the experienced one's team up with the newbie and keep to the shadows. I’ll even take Miles out myself; make sure he’s properly trained.” Natasha said ending with a smirk. 

Peter looked over and gave her a small smile of thanks. “Try not to break him too much; I’d like to have him back in one piece.” 

“No promises.” Natasha just looked at him a little longer. “What’s really bothering you, in regards to me?” 

“What might have been.” Was all he said. 

“Oh, I guess using that name didn’t help.” 

“It’s okay that was the best way to let me know who you were without alerting other parties. And truth is it’s just a combination of a few factors. Otto, MJ and I are through, worrying about my people. As soon as I regained control one of my first thoughts was to dissolve the company, I didn’t want anything to do with what he created. But I realized that the tens of thousands of employees are my responsibility and I can’t do that to them. Plus, it _ is _ nice to not be living paycheck to paycheck.” 

“You are a good man Peter.” 

“And they finish last.” He said quietly. 

“Maybe at first, but if I’ve learned anything. In the end we all want the good man.” Natasha said, surprising herself. Maybe it was seeing a friend hurting, maybe it was those old feelings she could never got rid of. Not that she tried very hard. 

Peter tried not to read to deeply into what she said. However, he has long since proven just how reckless he can be. “And what about you? Do you want to end up with the _ good man _?” 

“What I said before still holds. She and I are not the same...” 

“See, that’s not true. If you had not lost your memories, I could easily buy that you were playing a role, but the fact that you didn’t know who you were says that Nancy Rushman is a part of you.” 

Natasha knew that, and had held out some hope that he didn’t. Deep down, she does care about him. It’s hard not to. The man has an even stronger moral compass then Rogers, and an Iron will that few can match. Combined with him being one of the smartest people in the world makes him one of the legends. Spider-man’s name is said in the same breath as the likes of Wolverine, and Captain America, even if he would never think it. 

So how could she not care about him? He has always treated her with the upmost respect. When she lost her memories, and was living with him. He never took advantage of her, even though_ Nancy _ wanted him to. 

No, she doesn’t think she’s good enough for him. She has been and always will be a monster, for her sins. 

Peter watched the emotions cross her face; in a rare move, she shows them openly. He turned to her; he very gently, very slowly, placed his hand on her shoulder. He maybe Spider-man but she is still the Black Widow. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Yes, just thinking.” 

“I can tell, may I ask, what about, I’d say given our current topic it’s about me or maybe you and I.” 

“No, not right now, I need to figure out what I’m thinking before I can say.” 

“Take your time; I don’t plan on going anywhere.” 

“Tell me about the Inhuman? Beast and Johnny asked you, to train him, right?” 

“Yeah, before the craziness, because I guess nobody else can teach him or something. Ulysses is a good kid, who wants to do what’s right. The problem is not only that those ‘visions’ can be open to interpretation, but also you can create the problem you are seeking to prevent, self-fulfilling prophecies. Not to mention the chances of his powers being used for bad are off the charts. He’s not the problem, Carol unfortunately is. Like I said, I would be all for stopping the next big bad, but we run the risk of _ making _ that next big bad.” 

Natasha thinks to herself, ‘leave it to him to cut through all the bullshit. I wish some of the others would stop and listen to what he has to say.’ 

After a short time of actual comfortable silence, that would seem out of the ordinary for the world-famous wall crawler standing next to her. If she had not understood that, his quips and jokes are more of a mask now than ever before. 

“So, what prompted you creating this pocket dimension? Seems a big project for simple storage.” 

“We... the Parkers that is, created the technology because it helps when those with enhanced senses have a sensory overload. No better place then somewhere you can control the light and noise to help settle your senses. Being able to use it to make one of the most secure storage room around is just a bonus.” 

Peter takes a breath and quietly asks Natasha something he’s wanted to ask her to do, since he came back. “I uh would like to hire you and possibly Jessica Drew to do a job when this latest temper tantrum is over.” Peter said looking over at Natasha. 

“I’m going to guess; you don’t want to have someone eliminated.” Natasha said quirking a smirk when Peter looked unamused at her. “So, you want a spy… Corporate espionage?” She said not showing her surprise she wasn’t expecting him to go that route. 

“Uh, in a manner of speaking. I need you to look…” that was as far as Peter got before Natasha finished for him. 

“…You want me to look into your own people. Given the nature of the way the company was started that’s prudent. See if there are any surprises put in place from the previous… tenant” Natasha said with a smallest hint of relief, that in spite of everything he’s still staying true to himself. 

Yet she also feels sadness for someone she considers a friend. Someone she can admit, at least to herself that she cares about, when the look of pain that flashed across his face, whenever he’s reminded of what he is still trying to recover from. 

“I’ve been known to be that way, at least once, every few years.” Peter said with a smile that didn’t even come close to reaching his eyes. 

Natasha found she has missed his smile, his… light, so much as happened recently. She would never tell him this but the few times they team up, he lightens her mood. Brightens it for lack of a better term. 

“I will look into it. Was there anything you specifically want me to pay attention to?” 

“No, nothing personal wise has triggered anything. You will find that several of my people are former villains, I hired them not just because they are good at what they do, but they deserve a second chance.” 

“Your capacity to forgive is staggering.” 

“Yes, I know that it could come back to bite me, it did pretty recently. But if they don’t get a chance then we will just continue to fight. Don’t get me wrong, I know this won’t work for everyone. There has to be a genuine desire to be better. I have to try, frankly I’m tired of fighting them over and over again so if I can help to break the cycle I have to try.” Peter said looking Natasha in the eyes. 

She can’t help but wonder if he’s including her in a subconscious way. She has been doing what she can to get the red in her ledger wiped out. 

Peter unaware of Natasha’s internal wondering continues, “I’ve been spending time going through the database to remove surprises or traps.” 

“Would you like me to check as well?” 

“I have someone else whose specialty is computers from… let’s just say out of town.” 

“Anyone I know?” 

“In a manner of speaking, yes. Her name is Peni Parker and she is well _ me _ in another universe. She’s from the future and Asian, and well _ female _.” Peter quirked a smile at the look of surprise on Natasha’s face. He has to keep from laughing aloud at how much emotion she’s showing, the woman whose life is keeping her cards close to her chest. 

“I could break you.” Natasha said without any real heat behind her words. She is happy that his mood has lifted. 

“Whatever you say Ivan Drago.” He has the first real bright smile in a while. 

That made Natasha feel better and, made his gentle teasing worth it. 

“If you would like sometime, I could take you to meet a few of them… it’ll be your worst nightmare, a room full of different versions of me. Well there are other people as well. A few different Jessica’s and Miles.” He looked at her with a smirk growing. “There are even a few versions of you there.” 

That almost more than anything else said shocked her. “What, me?!” 

“Yes, there are at least a couple of universes where Natasha Romanoff has spider-powers.” 

“Oh, wow, well I have sometimes wondered how your abilities would work with my particular set of skills.” Natasha didn’t wince at the choice of words, but it was close. 

She sees him about to make a joke and shot him a glare, which usually works. 

Peter who knows when to stop pushing the most beautiful and deadly woman on the planet. Just keeps his mouth shut not, that she can’t see the amusement, in his eyes. 

Eventually he does say when he knows he won’t laugh. “Actually, there was an assassin spider. I don’t know the details but he was very good at his job. What little I gathered is that he was Peter Parker with spider powers, he went into black ops and trained extensively with his Logan, he was even able to beat the black widow.” 

“You said was, is he dead?” 

“Yes, there was a group of extremely powerful beings that like to feed on people with Spider totems. Uh those people with spider-powers. Like myself, Miles, Jessica and. Julia. They were like, stupidly over powered. It took large number of us spider people to win and by then we had lost, way too many brothers and sisters.” Peter’s face became pained again, thinking of all the different people… family they lost. 

Natasha gave into her impulse and cupped his cheek brushing her thumb along his cheekbone. Which he unashamedly leaned into it. It didn’t last long, before she removed her hand and stepped away. 

Peter just gave her a sad smile and whispered “Thank you.” Before the room lapsed back into a comfortable silence. 

“I would like to meet these people. What is this room you mentioned?” 

“It’s an uh meeting hall, room, place... where we gather. We have started to pool resources. Those of us with Parker Industry help the others with material or finances. Those of us with a science specialty like Peni helps with creating stuff. We even have a council of sorts. Made up off different spider people not just Peter Parker. We learned a lesson from the Illuminati and the council of Reeds. This is in the beginning stages and there are very few that are fully on board with the idea. We hope that will keep it under control.” 

Peter paused then looked over at the beautiful woman added. “I’m sorry I know this is a lot more then you expected. You should take off soon. My senses are starting to go off. I suspect I’ll have company, shortly.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I am surprised but that’s not a bad thing. However, if your danger sense is starting to go off, shouldn’t I stay and help?” 

“No, it’s not that_ I’m _ in danger just that someone I care about... _ she _ is potentially in danger. If I’m reading it right.” 

“You know _ she _ can take care of herself.” 

“I know she can, better than anyone else I know, but I’m still going to worry about her.” 

“I’ll head out, but I’ll be back... shut up, I know what I said...” she can't help the small smile, as his face lite up again when she inadvertently said the famous quote. “...Another day so you can show me this place. Until then take care of yourself or I’ll come back to do it for you.” 

Peter smirked, saying. “As you wish.” 

Natasha just smirks then leans up slightly and whispers, “I saw, the Princess Bride too.” 

She gives a quiet laugh when Peter with a shocked look, blushes almost red enough to match her hair color. 

“I didn’t… I don’t, I mean…” Natasha put her finger on his mouth to stop him. 

“Peter stop now before you get any more behind.” 

Peter just nods with her finger still on his mouth. She saw him frown, and felt him twitch slightly. Suddenly he looks up. 

He reaches over to turn on the roof camera, to show Carol Danvers in full uniform lightly land on the building’s roof. Peter heaved a sigh knowing that their time together right now is over. “You should go. Miles also knows how to operate the remote. Also, right now only you, Miles and Jessica can work it, security feature. I’ll see you.” 

Natasha unhappy, that their time was interrupted. This, little playful flirting they were doing, was the most fun she’s had in a while. 

She leaned up again and brushed another kiss on his cheek. 

Then whispered back. “You will see me again. However, knowing Hill, you will be under surveillance for at least a while. So, it’ll be a while, but I will see you later. Who knows maybe I’ll put a _ love letter _in there for you.” She finished smirking again. 

Peter knowing, he may very well be taking his life into his own hands. Slowly put his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. He gave a slight breath of relieve when she put her arms around him. He dropped his face down to take in her scent one more time. 

Then knowing she will only allow some much he slowly steps away and whispers “Thank you.” 

She was surprised when he hugs her, but that is just how he works. She would be lying if she said she didn’t like it. She just looks him in the eyes seeing that some of the pain he’s been carrying has lessened that made it all worth it. “You’re welcome.” she then turned and put the mask back on and the wig getting ready to make her escape. 

She listened as Peter sat back down at his desk and connected to the earpiece Carol has on. He calls her she sees out of the corner of her eye as Carol looks at whose calling and connects the call. 

“Col. Danvers, how may I help you?” 

“Mr. Parker I was hoping I could speak to you for a few minutes.” 

“That’s fine, the elevator to your left will take you to the level my office is on.” 

They both watched as Carol moved over the elevator put there just for this reason. 

Peter ends the call, as he looks back at Natasha almost not recognizing her. “Be safe out there okay?” 

Natasha gives him a smirk that is almost a smile saying, “Please, look who you’re talking to. Don’t worry I’ll see you soon.” 

She steps out of the door and move to the stairs to head down to another level before going the rest of the way down the elevator. 

Peter, takes a deep breath, he turns off the anti-ease dropping mode. Then he stands and walks to his door opening it as Carol steps out of the elevator. Carol heads towards him. She smiled at him, as he welcomed her into his office. 

She took the same seat that Natasha had just been sitting in a short time ago. 

Peter moved back around to sit at his desk. “Now, Col. Danvers how can I help you?” 

“I understand this might be a delicate situation but I was hoping you could put me in touch with either of the Spider-men.” 

Peter sighed quietly to himself. “Frankly Col. Danvers I’ve already heard from the elder Spider-man he has told me about this latest so called ‘vision’ I am less then comfortable with helping you.” 

Carol’s smile dropped. “I was afraid of that. I understand your concerns. I don’t relish this duty. However, it is a duty I must do. Have you been in contact with the younger Spider-man?” 

“No, I have not seen nor been in contact with the younger Spider-man in several days.” Peter said calm and even. 

Carol studies him, trying to see if he’s lying. Then she sighs knowing she can’t read him, but with no evidence to say otherwise she will take him at his word. “I understand that this isn’t the best time, but I need to know that Parker Industries will continue to honor the agreement with SHIELD.” 

Peter doesn’t allow his flash of anger to show. Instead, he keeps his face steady and calm. “I am a man of my word. Parker Industries will honor the agreement to the letter. In return, I would like you to convey a message to your boss. Please tell Director Hill to stop trying to hack into my company’s servers and please remove the spy she has planted here. I am aware of who they are and while I understand, they are doing their job I do not appreciate, the fact that they are here.” 

Peter leans forward to make sure he has Carol’s full attention, continuing. “Please also remind your boss that our agreement has a clause against such actions and thus far, I had not pushed the issue. I am well aware of how both former director Fury and current director Hill operate. However, given the recent changes, if the agreement is not followed by both sides then the other will have no choice but to pull out.” 

Peter paused; he knew that Carol would be less than happy being reminded that Hill is her boss. Peter does feel bad for her; he does still care about her. 

They have had a rocky relationship over the years but they have weathered a lot together, in the end Peter still cares for and respects her. 

“Also please let her know that I’m aware, due to my close connection to both of the Spider-men that she will _ attempt _ to keep me under surveillance. While I can’t stop you, I can make it harder to do. So, for the sake of your friendship with the elder spider-man, fair warning I’m almost as hard to track as he is. And equally as allergic to it.” 

“I’ll be sure to forward your messages to her.” Carol said trying not to let her anger get the best of her. She does understand where he’s coming from. She was as shocked at the vision, as he seems to be. Given the close nature of Peter Parker and both Spider-men, she can guess Spidey is going to be equally as unhappy. 

She can’t fault Mr. Parker for pushing her buttons about Hill. She should not have brought up the SHIELD agreement. She will also heed the advice given to her about avoiding any kind of surveillance duty of Mr. Parker. 

She knows how hard it is to track Spider-man, she might even see if she can get Hill to back off. 

She then added getting ready to leave, she can’t do anything else. “May I say first, I apologize it was inappropriate for me to bring up the agreement. You and your company has always been honest and very accommodating.” 

Peter waved his hand way again like before. “Apology accepted. I understand your thinking. And if it was any kind of offensive weapons, I would stop, but since we supply defensive and none-weapon supplies that save lives... my ego is nowhere near as important as those agents’ lives.” 

“You are a good man Mr. Parker.” Carol said suddenly. She had always wondered why Spidey was connected to this man. She knows Spidey’s a smart man under that mask. 

However, having spent this short time conversing with Mr. Parker she can tell he is equally as good a man as Spidey. 

Farther more, she finds herself having to keep from being too relaxed around him. It is or was the same way with Spidey. As she spent more time with him, it was easy to relax and not be so professional. 

She doesn’t know why she fought against the feelings so hard. Now with them being on the opposite sides of this issue. She doesn’t see how they can come together. 

Story of her life _ shoulda _ _ woulda _ _ coulda _. Maybe someday, if this doesn’t blow up in their faces, she will actually ask Spidey out on a date. 

“I just do my best to follow the example set for by the elder Spider-man.” Peter decided to stop this conversation before he slipped up and said something to cause her to figure out just how close Peter Parker and Spider-man really are. He started to pack up his desk for the night. 

Peter stopped remembering something. “How is Ms. Walters? Spider-man told me that she was badly wounded. And on top of her cousin… I can’t imagine what she’s going through.” 

Carol looked down, the pain and guilt visible on her face. “She’s not doing well. Too many blows, but she’s still alive. How do you know her?” 

Peter didn’t take offence to the question he knows as well as everyone that Carol has been Jennifer’s friend and this is hard for both of them. “I know her through the elder Spider-man and she did some legal work for my company. She is someone I respect and care for. As well as her cousin. Not only was Bruce Banner a scientist idol to me, but I was lucky to have collaborated with him on a couple of projects a while back.” 

Carol winced at the mention of Bruce Banner and felt the need to defend her actions. “What happened...” 

Peter held up his hand and stopped her. “I don’t need to know, I watched the trial, but since it was brought up. Let me ask you something. Do you know what a self-fulfilling prophecy is?” 

Knowing where this is going Carol still nods her head instead of trying to change the subject or leave. 

“So, do you think if you had_ not _ shown up at his lab with half of SHIELD and almost every superhero in the book, that he would be dead now?” Peter’s voice doesn’t get louder but it did get colder. 

“I, I don’t know.” 

Peter bites back the urge to press the verbal attack. He let out a deep sigh. “Look Col. Danvers believe or not, I do have the utmost respect for you. Spider-man told me just a little of what you have had to go through and I know you are strong. I also know that Spider-man cares for and respects you too. But this… group temper tantrum. It’s bad for everyone, except the bad guys.” 

Peter stopped to let what he said sink in. then after a minute continued. “So, I’m guessing Ulysses said ‘Hulk is going to kill you all.’ And instead of you and maybe Stark going to calmly talk to him you take the entire fifth division and put him on edge as well as break his trust by looking at his work. All that caused him to be worried scared… but he wasn’t angry. Of course, that doesn’t matter to some people. That about cover it?” Carol looking up, the guilt still painfully clear on her face, she nods. “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t intend for it, but your actions made it happen. You and Hill are just as responsible as Barton, for the death of Bruce Banner.” 

Carol looking on the verge of tears just quietly says, “You’re right.” 

Peter whose heartaches at how much Carol is in pain, he gets up walks around his desk he gently places his hand on her shoulder. 

Peter and Carol just stayed like that for a while Peter wondered if he should offer her a hug. She was never the type to get a hug that he’s seen. 

But this isn’t a situation they’ve been in before. 

He does reach for a box of tissues that he’s not even sure where it came from. He holds it out to her. Carol grabs a couple of sheets and wipes her eyes. 

She looks Peter in the eyes and can tell he’s not done talking. She lifts her head steadying her nerves, “go on.” 

Peter gives her a small smile, as he gently squeezes her shoulder in pride that she’s still standing tall. “I want to ask about this vision of the younger Spider-man and Captain America? Did you see him actually kill Rogers? Do we know if it is in fact the younger spider-man and not someone else in a costume, for that fact do we know if it’s Steve Rogers and not someone else? Do we know when this is supposed to happen, tomorrow… next year… 10 years from now? I have only heard a few details but it sounds like you all are inferring a lot of information without all the facts. So, let’s say you take him into _ protective custody _.” 

Peter can’t help the disgusted that briefly showed on his face before wiping it off. “How long do you plan to hold him… cause without a time frame. How will you know the danger has passed? You won’t until either one of them is dead.” 

Peter paused to let her mill over the words before, asking even more tough questions. “Let me ask you something else… what if Ulysses had seen _ you, _ instead of the younger Spider-man? What would you have done then? Would you voluntarily surrender? You don’t have to answer me. But at least think about that.” 

Peter moved back around his desk and finished shutting down for the night. “Like I said I have the utmost respect for you and what you’ve endured and overcome. But what you’re doing goes against just about everything I stand for, so I have a request, as callous, as it may sound.” 

Carol just nods for him to continue. 

“I would prefer any contact between my company and SHIELD continue to come through Ms. Morse. As she is the liaison between the two. Until then I bid you goodnight Col. Danvers. I would wish you luck but I can’t this time.” Peter said, and couldn’t hide his surprise when Carol actually looks hurt when he said it. 

Carol worked to school her facile features as best she could. “I understand and I appreciate your honesty. While I can’t say I am a fan of the situation. I am glad to finally make your acquaintance.” Carol said getting up from the chair and putting her hand out to shake his. 

Peter shook her hand briefly and then walked her out of the office. He watched her walk to the elevators. 

He is proud of how she stands tall. He wishes they could be on the same side like the last time they had a group temper tantrum. She was one of the few people he wouldn’t have had a problem with knowing his secret. At least before the current events. 

Now he’s glad she doesn’t know who he is. 

He waited until she flew off. Then headed back to his workroom to work on his equipment and Natasha’s new widow bites. The a few hours later, he slipped out of the building losing the surveillance his Spidey sense detected. 

He went to one of his safe houses and changing he went out to patrol he noticed a drop in the crimes he noticed several places the crime had been stopped before he got there. 

So, he finds the surveillance watching his building. 

Not the visible one. No, he ignored that. He found the hidden one and laid on the hood outside on the vehicle waiting to see how long it would take them to notice. 

It took far longer than he was expecting. By then he had already wave to several people walking by. Eventually one of the agents looked out the front window and started to cuss. Spidey waved coyly at them, he smiled underneath his mask. 

He could hear the agents contacting their boss. Soon enough the door opened and one of the agents hesitantly handed a phone to Spidey. 

He took it, “Yello.” 

“Spider-man what are you doing?” 

“Ah very special agent Hill... I was just looking for a warm place to stay. I can’t go home now since you guys are trying to watch me.” 

Hill bite back the urge to say ‘director hill’ knowing that was one of the ways he gets under people’s skin. “We are looking for the younger Spider-man we...” 

Peter’s voice dropped all joking tone and went cold. “Hill, I’m only going to tell you this once. Leave me and mine alone. I will not allow my family to be made an example of. And I can tell you that Peter Parker feels the same way. I’m sure you don’t care but he’s more powerful then you or I so the choice is yours. Call off your people or deal with the fallout.” 

Peter stopped and listened to Hill pull up a copy of the agreement. “Look as fun as this isn’t. Pull your spy, stop trying to hack the servers of Parker Industries, and pull your surveillance and leave my protégé allow. Or I will be forced to take drastic measures. Also, you might find that the recording system you’re using is having trouble with this conversation.” 

Peter actually felt no joy, when she hung up the phone. He handed it back to the agent standing next to the vehicle. “Hey, man I’m sorry we had to do this, I’ve been a huge fan of yours for years.” 

“I understand. I know you guys are just doing what you need. I hope you don’t get into too much trouble.” 

The other agent stuck his head out of the window. “We’ve been recalled. Spidey, it is good to see you again.” 

Spidey got up gave his two-finger salute, and climbed off the car leaping up to the top of the building and watched as both surveillance vehicles drove away. 

He got a message from an unknown number. _ That was kind of stupid _ _ , _ _ but funny. Kid says hi. Take care of yourself Rocky. _

Peter looked around but didn’t see any movement. He headed back to the safe house to change back and head to his apartment. He made himself a dinner and then watched a little bit of TV news and a show that caught his attention. He then headed to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, Hill didn’t call his almost bluff. 

The spy that he is aware of , was pulled. He’s still not stupid enough to believe there isn’t another one. So far, there has been no more hacking attempts on his company's servers. 

No APBs have been issued for Miles in fact the whole issue has been quiet. 

Peter wants to be happy, but he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.

When he came into the office the next day the light was off on his remote so he knows they got the supplies. 

A few days later the light was back on. He opened it to find the empty crates with a note. Just a short thanks for the supplies and a few needed items.

Peter has not seen a lot of Natasha’s handwriting but it looks like hers. That and she called him Rocky. 

He finished Natasha’s updated widow bites with the knock out gas. He wrote out a short instruction manual and placed it with the new supplies including the requested ones. 

Within a few hours, the light was out again letting him know it was received. Later that night when he was patrolling, he got another message from her  _ I like the new bites. Any suggestions on who I should test out the widow’s kiss? _

He sent back  _ Widow’s kiss; I like it. I would say Stark, but he might get the wrong idea. _

Suddenly his phone rang from the number. He made sure it was secure on his end before he answered. “Hello.”

“Hello Peter.” Peter has to keep from making an audible happy sigh at hearing her voice. 

‘God I am so whipped’ Peter thinks to himself

“Rumor has it you got Hill to back off. How did you pull that off?”

“I threatened her where it counts. But I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

There was a while of comfortable silence Natasha could hear the wind of Peter web swing. Peter could hear that she was somewhere inside.

“So, what are you doing?” He finally asked.

“Don’t you mean what am I  _ wearing? _ ” She said slyly he could hear her smirk over the line.

“Okay, what are you wearing?” Peter decided to play alone.

“What if I said nothing but my birthday suit?”

“Then I would likely face-plant into this upcoming building.”

Natasha laughed, “We can’t have that now can we.”

She continued on  “ just FYI the kid left  with  several of the  other  youngsters. I guess us old folks were cramping their style. I don’t know yet, where they are but I can find them if you want.”

“No, Miles is smart enough to contact me if he needs help. I know he’s been teaming up with several of the younger ones. Which is probably a good thing. You don’t need to track them down for me. I have a couple of ways to communicate with him if I need to.”

After another comfortable  silence, “I know who I think you should try your new widow’s kiss on.”

“Who?”

“Hill.”

“Hmm, that would make an interesting challenge. I’ll consider it. She still giving you grief?”

“At the moment nope, she’s steering clear but I can almost feel her eyes on me.  However, no surveillance and as far as I can tell no spies in my company. I’m actually kind of worried about it. She is not one to let my challenging her authority go. She is plotting something.”

“Speaking of spies, I have started looking into your people. I should have a list of potential problem people and their vulnerabilities for you soon.”

“Wow, so soon, thanks. We can talk about your payment then.”

“Hmm, I guess I should figure out what I want from one of the world’s richest men.”

“Something tells me you already know.”

“I just might... I just might. It’s getting late you should head home soon.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Good night  Natasha and thank you.”

“Peter, I’m always right. And for the record, yes you are whipped.” click

Peter almost let go of his web line, he lands on the roof of a building. “Shit. I can’t believe I said that out loud.” he can feel his face heat up in a blush. 

Peter absolutely has no idea if or even how he would respond to her. 

Peter takes comfort in the fact that it would not be a surprise to the super spy.

Peter heads home, his mouth just slightly upturned. He never expected Natasha to be so playful with him.

After Peter cleaned up and ate dinner. He poured himself a drink and sitting in a l ounge chair looking out at the view of his high-rise penthouse apartment. He considers why she is acting that way. 

He has always wanted to see the good in people but he seems to be burned more than rewarded. 

He knows Natasha is a good person. But it’s hard not to wonder. 

He’s found that since he reached this level of success ,  that people treat you differently wither they mean to or not. 

People he knew since high school that he’s not interacted in years so he can’t use Otto as an excuse treat him differently. He’s been around long enough to know when people are faking something. 

He picked up his  phone and looking at it contemplating texting her to ask why. Knowing a woman as good as her would be able to fool him wither they spoke over the phone or face to face.

When suddenly his senses lightly buzzed letting him know he’s not alone but not in danger. Reaching out with his  senses, he detects a calm heartbeat; it’s then when he very faintly caught her scent. 

“Hello Natasha. May I get you a drink?” Peter said without looking back.

Natasha just sauntered over to Peter and plucked his glass out of his hand. She took a sip and looked at the glass. “ Hmm that’s the good stuff.”

“ Of course.”

“A bit on the weak side.”

“That’s because I’m not looking to get drunk, just enjoy a drink.”

Natasha looks at him tilts her head slightly. She picked up , on the tone. It is different from an hour ago. 

She grabs his hand and pulls him up from the  chair, and steers him to the couch and gently pushes him down then she sits on the coffee table in front of him.

She set his drink  on the table next to her.

“Peter.”

Peter just sighs , he looks in her eyes and tries to figure out how to ask, what he wants to know. “Why…”

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” Natasha said gently and quietly knowing he’s having trouble putting his thoughts into words.

“Why Matt?” He finally asked, expanding on it before she could answer. “I mean I understand about Barnes with your shared history. But why , after you told me that you fought  too h ard for your independence , did you start spending time with Matt?”

“Well, first of all by then you were dating Ms. Watson. But the reason is; he was you, but not you.” Natasha said knowing that blunt truth was the best way to go. “Ever since then you’ve been rotating between Watson and Hardy. We were never on the same page.”

“They , in a way are… were aspects of you.” Peter said quietly thinking about what she said.

“Why me, why now?” Peter added after a while.

“You were right, I’ve always cared for you.  Except,  I’m damaged, I have red in my ledger. But the other day I saw just how deep your feelings went and I couldn’t help it. It’s a head y  feeling , realizing that even after all this time, you s till  feel that deeply for me . Especially an honest honorable man like you.”

“I’m not that good…”

“I’m not saying you’re a saint, but you  _ are _ a good honest honorable man. The fact that you are easy on the eyes is just a bonus. If you are worried about the wealth. I can have any man I want, eating out of my hands. Money and power mean little to me. Just like I know it’s just a means to an end for you.”

Peter feeling better because to the best of his abilities he can tell she’s telling the truth. “Okay now what?”

“Now, we have a quiet evening in , hopefully without being interrupted. After that, well ... we’ll have to see.” Natasha said as she got up and turned around to sit on the couch next to Peter tucking her legs under her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

S he  smiles to herself  w hen he gave an almost inaudible sigh of relieve , as  he relaxes against her.

She  grabbed the TV  remote and handed it to Peter he turned on the TV “Any preference?”

“ Not news, something to relax.”

Peter flipped through the guide; he paused on one of his favorite movies looking over at her.

W ith a small  smile, she  jokingly  sighed  and  said. “Okay fine , if you must .”

Peter smiled brightly, and pressed play and slowly put his arm around her , giving her time to say no,  when she  relaxed against  him, he  drew  the beautiful woman curled up against him closer, as the familiar words began to scroll up the screen. ‘ Long ago,  in a galaxy far  far away.’

As the movie  played, Peter was spending more time thinking about the woman next to him. “You know I think they created the character Mara Jade with you in mind.”

Natasha who was actually relaxing without having to be on guard didn’t pick up what he  said at first. She then asked him what he meant.

“ Yeah , in the expanded universe books they created a character named Mara Jade. She was the emperor’s ‘hand’ personal  assassin and spy. She had  green eyes and  red gold hair like a sunset.  Her story had been about her redemption from serving the dark side. To serving the light side.”

“You  keep using past tense,  did she die?”

“Technically yes. Also, when Disney bought the Star Wars franchise, they made the books no longer canon… uh not officially part of the history. So right now, Mara Jade isn’t officially part of the Star Wars. Which personally sucks because she is one of my favorite Star Wars characters.”

“Huh, well her backstory does sound familiar. Maybe I should sue for  _ copyright infringement _ .” Natasha said smirking.

“Let me know if you do. Even I won’t go up against the behemoth that is Disney.” Peter said quietly chucking.

They sat through the movie. 

Peter  asked, “I’m sorry I’m not being a good host, did you want something to eat?”

“ M aybe later,  right now,  I don’t  wanna move.”

“As you wish" peter said with a smile. 

That made Natasha  smile herself. As they  continue watching the movie.

As the movie ended.  Peter asked if she wanted some popcorn and to watch another movie.

Nat asha can tell just how hopeful he sounds , even though he’s trying not to. 

They both reluctantly got up  to go  to the kitchen Peter got her a drink and told her to pick the next movie while he made the popcorn.

She took the remote and scrolled through the list picking a movie she’d been  sort of interested in.

It was starting as Peter came back with his own drink and the bowl of popcorn . He sit back down and this time with less reluctance put his arm around her as she once again  curled up against him. 

His thumb brushed up and down her arm. As they just  got lost in the movie and each other’s presence. 

As the second movie ended. Peter was  half-asleep . Natasha quietly got up and put the dishes in the sink then pulled Peter up and  steered him to his bedroom.

He absentmindedly pulled back the covers and climbed in. 

Natasha sat on  the edge of the bed brushing her hand through his hair. 

“Stay" peter winced as soon as the word was said,  “I’m sorry I’m not trying to put pressure on you. You don’t need to … but if you want to…” Peter’s words trailed off not sure how to finish it.

“We’re not there yet  мой паук .”

Peter’s  forehead creased slightly as he tried to recall where he’d heard that phrase.  “ That means  ‘ my spider’, right?”

Natasha slightly surprised  said, “ Yes , do you know Russian?”

“Well I picked up a few words having dealt with Rhino and the Chameleon. Mostly cuss words, but that is what another Natasha calls her Peter.” Peter blushes slightly at what he said.

Natasha again surprised , wants to meet these other  versions of them more and more. “ Oh really, does he have a name for her?”

Peter who blushes slightly more softly says “ моя королева паук .” ( My queen spider )

Natasha  smiling  softly laughs.  “Sounds like he’s the smart one , knowing  who the boss is .”

Peter smiles at her. He suddenly realizes that his hand  is  on her thigh. His eyes get wide as he removes his hand before she does it for him.

Natasha, who had known, just smirks at him when he has a mini panic.  She brushes his hair a few more times than bending down to brush a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll allow it this time. ”

They stayed like that for a while, Natasha doesn’t want to leave, but she isn’t ready to stay. Finally, she says, “go to sleep or I’ll use my widow’s kiss on you.”

Peter smirks “how about a Romanoff kiss instead?”

Natasha softly laughs, “Feeling  cheeky are we?”

“I just had one of the most enjoyable evenings I’ve had in a long time. ” Peter , who had a t some point , taken her hand in his , and was  caressing her skin with his thumb .

“I would say that sounds pretty sad, but it was the same for me to. ”

Natasha leaned over and  gently  gave him a closed mouth kiss . She smirked when he  when he let out a small whine as she leaned back. “ Goodnight Peter.” Natasha added softly.

She started to rise but didn’t move away as Peter still had her hand in his. “ Goodnight Natasha, thank you for a wonderful evening. I hope we can do it again  soon.” He then gently kissed her  hand before letting it go.

“ We’ll  see.” She turned off the lights as she left the  apartment. 

Peter fell asleep shortly after that.

\----‐--------

The next few days went frankly boring for Peter, while his job is still stressful and more demanding than any other job he’s ever had. However, Natasha has been quiet and peter doesn’t want push her. The pocket dimension has not been used.

After three days Peter decides to try something, he sends her a message 

_ If I were to hypothetically ask you to come over to have dinner with me, what would you like to eat? _

Later that morning he got a message back 

_ Well hypothetically I would say surprise me _ .

Peter thinks ‘of course she can’t make it easy for me.’ but then he smiles and knows that fine with him.

_ Okay, can I get a hint at what a favorite meal of yours might be? Some sort of Russian dish? Or would a nice steak work. _

_ I like a good steak. The rest you can surprise me. _

_ Okay,  _ _ then _ _ would you like to join me tomorrow evening for dinner and another evening in? _

_ I’ll see you tomorrow evening. _

Peter feels a bright smile cross his face.

Later in the afternoon.  There was a quick knock and before he could say anything Bobbi walked in. Peter’s used to it and doesn’t care. If there  were an  issue, the door would have been locked.

“ Hey Parker , you got Hill’s panties in a twist. Funny  thing , this morning she was found asleep at her desk. She claims she doesn’t remember falling asleep. It was noteworthy because no matter how hard she works nobody has ever seen her asleep , or should I say  _ knocked out, _ at her desk. ” Bobbi is sporting a big smirk as she sits down on the chair in front of the desk.

The slight widening of his eyes was all she could see. She smiled at how well he’s learned  control. 

“Rumor mill has been particularly active regarding you lately. Rumor is that it’s no longer  _ me _ you want, but a certain red headed super spy. Also you upgraded her equipment. When do I get new toys?”

“Bobbi I’ve already upgraded your equipment.”

“Yeah, but that’s just the same equipment newer. Not all new toys.” Bobby said playfully pouting.

“So , your completely new uniform isn’t good enough?” Peter said smirking at the teasing they have developed. 

Over the years, they have teamed up several times. Almost more than any other avenger.

“That was just so you could have an excuse to look at my body.”

“I give up I’ll never win with you all.” Peter said smiling shaking his head

“Also , you know you and I are friends, but…”

“Oh , I know you’ve  _ never _ been attracted to me.” She said sarcastically there has a lways been a level of attraction on both side but they have always been with someone else at the time.

“Well no, there is attraction; you are , after all a strong,  beautiful woman …”

Bobbi interrupted him again more because it’s fun and she knows what he’s going to say. “But I don’t have red hair and green eyes. Gee it’s almost like you have a type.” She finished smirking to let him know she’s just messing with him. 

“I, I’m sorry.” Peter feels bad; he does like Bobbi he wouldn’t have asked her to be his company’s liaison otherwise.

“Parker, I’m just messing with you. I’m smart enough to know that the widow doesn’t share her toys. And I like you to, but not enough to get on the widow’ s bad side .”  She said with a smirk.

Peter can’t help the light blush. “It’s not… it’s not like that. I don’t know what we are.”

“Oh , really so you are not having dinner with her tomorrow night?”

“Jeez, I forg ot how much superheroes  gossip , like they’re in high school. Which is saying  some thing since I spent too many yea rs around Johnny. One of the b iggest  gossips of them all.” Peter just shakes his head put it in his hand.

Bobbi just has to laugh at the way  he describes so many of their ‘work’ friends.  “Personally , I blame  Drew; she’s the one keeping us up to date on all things spider related .”

“You would think a world class spy would know the value of keeping secrets… wait did you say  _ us _ ? Dare I ask who else?”

“Um nope, can’t say girl talk code or whatever. But I can say it isn’t Carol.”

Peter frowned slightly.

“Don’t tell me you still have feeling for her, geez you really know how to  pick’em , but both  the  widow and Carol would just as soon break you as anything.”

“Okay first, I still care for Carol but nothing more. I haven’t revealed my  secret to her , have I? Second this thing with Natasha is new like really new.”

“ Nuh ah word is this is older than Watson.”

“Oh, for the love… I’m going to start calling you Johnny. Am I  gonna have to check you and Jessica for a wire?” Peter said trying to keep it light, but he’s a private person so it has always been a sore spot for him.

Bobbi knowing when to stop just smirks and says, “Would you like to check me for a wire  _ Peter _ .” She purred the last few words.

“not right now…  I’d hate to get on  Barton ’s bad side …” he trailed off his feelings about the man who killed someone he greatly respected; leaves Peter uneasy about him. 

Even though he understands why , it still leaves a very sour taste in his mouth. 

“Maybe , but  the  word is he’s growing sweet on your  misses.” Bobbi pushed on ; she is as conflicted as  Peter about her  ex-husband’s actions. 

“I wouldn’t let Natasha hear you say that.”

“So , you  _ do _ know, for someone who hates gossip , you sure do  know a lot."

“Just  because I don’t like it, doesn’t mean I don’t pay attention, it can save  your life. By the way totally unrelated question I heard your ex is looking for funding  to create a team out on the west coast. I might be happy to help him out…”

Bobbi can’t help but laugh, for all his  perceived innocence, Peter can be a devious man when he wants to. “and the fact the this would just take him 3000 miles away from here has nothing to do with it .”

Smirking “nope none at all, I just agree that we need to spread out more. I agree that the west coast could use an other avenger team. Besides you know Barton will just ask Natasha to join him. After all that’s how he works.”

“I have to say for someone who tries to close himself off, you seem pretty knowledgeable.”

“What can I say there is a thin line between spies and  vigilantes."

“And given who your parents were, it’s no wonder you are so good.”

“That plus I’ve been doing it longer  than most.”

“Yeah you have… old man.”

Peter  gives her a fake hurt look and clutched his chest. Causing Bobbi to laugh.

She looked at him intently tilting her head slightly. “it’s amazing just in the little time  she’s been here. You are more relaxed. I didn’t even realize how much until now. ” That thought made her sad, Peter has been her friend for years and she missed so much , first the thing with  Octavius and this, she has been his  company’s  liaison  working with him again for almost five months  and she missed the change again.

Peter can see her sadness. “ W hat’s wrong Bobbi?”

“I haven’t been  a very good friend, have I. I missed so much .”

“hey now, none of that, you have been busy . Plus , I’ve always been more of a loner.  You have nothing to feel bad about.”

“Yeah but you have always noticed if something was wrong with me. You knew I needed a change, isn’t that why you asked for me to be your liaison?”

“Maybe I just wanted to  get in your pants.” Peter said to deflect.

Bobbi smiles at his attempt to deflect. “if that was the case , it would have happened months ago.”

“Maybe I’m just slow.”

“Right… I’ve known you for years Peter, that isn’t your style. Or a certain supermodel wouldn’t have spent so much time with you… not to mention certain cat. That’s not even counting the current red head. It’s not even been a week. Already everyone is placing bets.”

Peter just shakes his head. “that reminds me does Barton know my secret? Should I expect an arrow with my name on it ?”

“You haven’t come up , the little I’ve talked to him. ”

“I’m sorry, ” Peter explained when she looked confused “it sounded like you were sad about that.”

“See, that right there, you are able to detect that… but no we’ve made our peace.  Plus , he had no trouble moving on with Wanda for a while.  It’s a mix of how far apart we’ve grown, plus  his recent actions.”

“Have you seen Jennifer? I asked Carol about her the other night…”

Bobbi surprised  interrupted “wait you saw Carol the other night?”

Peter sighed, “yeah she came here to ask about Miles. ”

“Wasn’t that the night  Romanoff came here?”

“Yeah, Natasha was here when Carol landed .”

Bobbi burst out laughing.  “you have the weirdest luck when it comes to women.”

“Tell me about it, my good old Parker Luck struck again. ” Peter has to smile ruefully at the situation he was in  then.

“To answer your question, I’ve not seen her, I figured she might not want to, plus she’s quarantined due to her gamma radiation.  But she’s hanging in there.”

“Can you do me a favor, make sure my  clearance will let me in to see her?”

“Of course, but  you can just S pidey your way in.”

“Peter Parker is going to visit her, not  Spider-man .  No telling what Hill will try , if my alter ego shows up.” He said smiling. 

“ That reminds me.  So , any idea why Hill  _ fell asleep _ at her desk last night?”

“No, I haven’t been to SHIELD HQ in a couple of weeks.”

“Was the widow with you, last night?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well the whole community both good guys and bad guys have been on edge since she got her new widow’s kiss, and was on the hunt for a test subject, thanks by the way. Now everyone seems to be relieved. People think that she got her test subject.”

With a small smile, Peter grabbed his phone and sent Natasha a message  _ Morse just told me, am I your alibi? _

She responded back very quickly. 

_ Either that or I blame it all on you. _

_ Okay, so cover story _ _ , _ _ or do you trust me to make something up? _

_ We’ll talk about tomorrow evening.  _

Peter’s smile brightened, at the reminder of his dinner date with her.

“Hey earth to peter…” Bobbi finally said, she had been sitting back watching Peter text someone, she knows its Romanoff she watched his smile grow soft, at the end it grew bright. 

‘please don’t hurt him Romanoff’ Bobbi thinks to herself. 

“What? Oh , shit I’m sorry  Bobbi, I…”

“ Got distracted, I know, did you tell  Romanoff hi for me… on  second thought, better not. I don’t need to look over my shoulder. ”  Bobbi said smiling. 

They moved on to talking about what officially brought her here,  which worked out since she planned to talk to him anyway.

Soon she had to leave. Peter had a conference call to deal with and  Bobbi had something else to do.

She hugged him out of the blue when he walked her to the office door. At his surprised look, “just thanks for being  my friend.”

“That sounded vaguely  ominous, you aren’t dying , are you?”  Peter said 

“It depends on how possessive the widow feels.” Bobbi said joking. “no, just rem inded of  how much we’ve been through.”

“ I haven’t forgotten. After all, you’re unforgettable.” Peter said with a soft smile.

“So are you… old man, so are you.”

“Ouch, words hurt you know.” Peter said  smiling “I might have to tell Rogers you said that.”

Bobbi laughed, “oh please , do it when I’m there , I  wanna see him laugh at you.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek  “I’ll see you later. ” Her smile grew soft as well.

She walked out of the office, and out of the building. 

She grabbed her phone and sent a text 

_ Romanoff can we meet _ _ , _ _ I  _ _ wanna _ _ ask you something.  _

‐---------

Peter went back to his desk and got ready to deal with the upcoming call.  He thought about everything they talked about.

His old self doubts started to creep in. He had heard that Barton was  starting to grow feeling for Natasha  ‘she has a lot of history with Barton.  How could I compare to that ? ’

Before he could go any further, his phone rang and he  is suddenly  having to deal with the problems of being the CEO of a major  company.

The call to longer then he thought it would. Some of the investors are nervous about this  latest hero rift and since _a_ Spider-man is in the middle , in spite of SHIELD trying to keep it quiet. Word of this kind of stuff always gets out.

Peter is able to calm  their fears. Everyone knows that Peter Parker knows the superhero world. Even though most people don’t know just how well he knows it.

After the call he’s feeling restless and need to  go out to patrol. Hitting something, or someone usually helps.

After a few hours of light patrolling  stopping some minor  crimes. He heads home. He realized that he didn’t stress about  Barton and Natasha for several hours.

But now that he’s home and has to make sure he has  the ingredients for tomorrow’s dinner. It all came back to  his mind.

‘I can’t worry about it now.  I’m sure ,  if I know , Natasha  has been  well aware,  for a while . S he wouldn’t string me along . We’ve been friends for too long for her to do that.’

\-----------

Meanwhile Bobbi met Romanoff at a public park. Plenty of exits.

Bobbi sat on a bench, a short distance from a playground. She watched the children playing. 

Movement caught her eye as a woman in brown hair moved towards her. 

Bobbi has been around Romanoff long enough to know how she moves.

Bobbi made sure not to make any sudden movements. She is just here to talk. She made sure she was not being followed.

It wouldn’t due to have Peter’s new girlfriend arrested. Peter might be unhappy about it. Plus, Bobbi is of the same mindset as him about this stupid fight.

Bobbi spotted a flash of movement in the trees a little bit away. She narrowed her eyes as she looked intently. She has to keep from cussing. She shakes her head with her eyes closed.

As soon as the ‘woman’ got close to her she sighed and said “Did you have to bring him? Of all the people you could have watch your back, why him?”

Natasha, sit down and sighed. “trust me it was not my idea. I told him to go away. But he is determined to follow me.”

“Fitting since he’s part of the reason I asked you to meet. This is a personal meeting.”

“I know. I have to admit I don’t think I’ve ever gotten the shovel talk before. So, this will be a new experience. Please go ahead.”

“Ha,  you’re a more skilled fighter, it wouldn’t be a fair match. I’m not stupid enough to try and give the black widow the shovel talk. I wanted to talk to you face to face and see where you stand with him. I sat there and watched him text you. It’s a look I’ve not seen on him in a long time. I, I hope you are not just playing a game. He’s been my friend for far too long.”

“He’s been my friend for a long time to. But no, I am not playing a game. I don’t know where this is going to go. But this is real. This is something I want to happen. I could never hurt him like that.”

“and what about your cling-on?”

Natasha, with a slight laugh. Glanced back to were said cling-on is currently try to hide. “Klingon... cute, you’ve been spending too much time with him.”

Bobbi was slightly surprised; she’s never seen Romanoff laugh at something like that. “He’s changed you. It’s not even been a week and he’s already changed you.”

“No, he just reminded me of a side I spent years burying.”

“the infamous Nancy?”

“Yes, it never fails to amaze me how much you guys like to gossip it’s like...”

“Like being in high school.”

“Something like that.”

“Yeah  Peter said the same thing when I told him what they’ve been saying... and how well informed our ‘work’ friends are.”

“Any way short of breaking his legs, I don’t know what to do about the cling-on. I know he thinks he’s in love with me. I have no desire to pursue anything with him. Even if I wasn’t already  trying to start a potential relationship with Peter .”

Sigh, “If he doesn’t run like a coward. I’ll see if I can talk to him.”

“You care about  this relationship, that much?”

Bobbi’s answer was without hesitation. “Yes, we’ve been friends for a long time. And I hate how much shit he’s had in his life. I would be with him, if I thought I had a chance. But given what I saw when I talked to him. It’s already too late.”

Natasha looks down, her face showing just a hint of sadness. “I know, it almost scares me, how deep his feeling for me are. Especially after so many years. He and I haven’t teamed up a lot, but I never saw how deep they ran until the other night. He of course tried to hide it. I think it was a moment of weakness. He didn’t mean to reveal them. I believe he buried them , like I did my feelings.”

Bobbi couldn’t help the surprised look on her face. She knew that Romanoff had feelings , but she never expected the other woman to actually say it out loud.

“Yes, he was right, ‘Nancy’ has always been a part of me. I think she is what I would have been like if I had not been sent to the red room. The ‘real’ me if you will. I’m aware of how many of our ‘work’ friends, harbor some level of attraction to him. Just like you do.” Natasha looked up over at the children playing for a few minutes. Bobbi watched as some sort of  a l most longing l ook very briefly crossed her face.

Natasha looked back at Bobbi, her usual blank expression on her face. “There is another reason I am doing this. Nobody can go through what Peter went through and walk away completely unscathed. I’ve heard the stories about how he’s slowly getting dark, becoming a dick... cut off from more and more people. His separation from his old support system sped up the process. When the younger spider-man came with us. I questioned him, because he spends the most time around Peter, besides you.” 

Bobbi looked down once again remembering just how much she missed. 

Natasha continued speaking  “So, it worked to my advantage that o ut o f everyone I’m the best choice to go see him. It was honestly worse than I thought he was short and snippy. He of course apologized but I could see the darkness, but I was surprised to see deep down the feelings he still had there. I know I can help to bring him back, to help him shake off that darkness. Then maybe I can either learn to accept these feeling or get over them. So, I will see where we go, it might be nice to have to be in a relationship without an ulterior motive for either part.”

Natasha studied Bobbi. “You feel guilty?”

Bobbi sighed. “Yes, Peter and I have been friends for years. I’ve worked with him for several months. I didn’t notice until today when I talked to him. Just how lighter he was. He's has been able to read me so well over the years but I can’t see what was in front of me for a long time.”

“Peter is very good at what he does, he would make an excellent spy. Even without his powers.”

“I know, I told him the same thing, not surprising given who his parents were.”

“Yes, I never got to meet Richard and Mary, but they had a reputation. Even the red room and hydra feared them.”

Natasha continued. “My point is Peter wears a mask and I don’t mean his uniform. He is better at showing the side he wants  others  to show, then almost anyone I know. It takes a special person to learn how to look past it. It’s not a slight on you. You as well as most of the people in our work, only see what he wants you to see. You can learn to look past it. Once you realize it’s there.”

“the black widow is optimistic? If Peter was catholic, he would be up for sainthood already. That is at least a miracle in and of itself.” Bobbi said smiling, knowing she’s playing a dangerous game. One does not simply tease the black widow.

Natasha ignored the impulse to once again comment on how much Peter is changing her. She has known Bobbi for years as well and she was never this joking with her. “Was there anything else?”

Bobbi’s amusement dropped. “yeah, please don’t hurt him. I don’t know if he would be able to recover.”

“I know, and I won’t. Good luck with the cling-on. Please inform him, how much I hate being followed. It was out of respect for our friendship that I didn’t make my displeasure known.” 

“I’ll make sure he’s well aware. But you know just as well as me how stubborn he is.”

Natasha simply got up and nodding to Bobbi she moved off looking without a care in the world.

Bobbi stood up as well and walked towards were Clint is hiding in the trees. She could see by his body language that he read the message she sent with her body language and facially features to stay there or face her wrath.

As she got close “Get down from there.” Her voice is cold. Maybe Peter is right about her unresolved feeling about Clint.

Clint Barton jumped down from the tree he went with a non-descript black uniform and not his more traditional purple and blue. “What?”

“don’t you take the tone of voice with me. I almost wish Romanoff had made her displeasure know. You don’t normally go for the stalker route.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Please, tell me you are not that stupid. Do you really think nobody is aware of your feelings?”

“What, what are you taking about.”

“Everyone knows you think you are in love with Romanoff. Including Romanoff, how did you survive as a spy for so long.

“Everyone, does that include Parker?”

“What, what does he have to do with it?”

“Does he?”

“Why would Peter Parker CEO of Parker Industries care if you think you are in love with Romanoff?”

“Because of the rumors I heard about them. Also why do you keep saying ‘think’ I would know if I was in love with her or not.”

“because I’ve seen you when you are in love and I don’t see it. To answer your question, when I spoke to him earlier yes, he’s aware.”

“What is Nat thinking, some douche bag CEO what does she see... what do you see in him?” Clint said after Bobbi couldn’t help but frown at his description of Peter.

Bobbi not knowing what to say, Clint doesn’t seem to know that Peter is Spidey and that is the primary reason both Romanoff and her care about him.

“You know that Parker has been Spider-man's support since the  beginning . He has helped me out as well. Both Romanoff and I have history with Parker, as well as Spidey.”

“Is it true that Parker has feeling, for Nat?”

Bobbi looked intently at Clint. Trying to figure out if Clint had an ulterior motive. “Yes, he does.”

“I’m sorry Bobbi.” Clint said sadly

“Wait, what? Why?”

“I can see, you have feeling for him to.”

“While that’s true, it nowhere near as deep as he has for her. And...” she feels slightly bad for what she’s about to say knowing it might hurt. “...her feels seem to be deep as well.”

“I still don’t understand. He's some nobody. Spider-man has been nothing more than a street level nobody.” Clint has never really teamed up with Spider-man. He really only knows what others have said.

Bobbi bite back the urge to yell and correct him. Better to let him think whatever he wants. Peter has never cared what other people thought of him. 

Plus, she and Romanoff as well as a few select people know who he really is. “You won’t understand Clint. However, Romanoff told me that she has no attraction to you. And Parker has nothing to do with it. I’d let it go.”

“Romanoff said the next time you follow her she will make her displeasure known to you. I don’t think she was kidding.” Bobbi walked away. She needs to go check in, and check Parker’s clearance level so he can visit Jennifer.

She also plans to spend some time contemplating what Romanoff said about Peter’s mask.

\---------------------

Natasha is actually thankful that Morse distracted Barton from following her. She heads to one of her safe houses. 

She thought about going to visit Peter. It would help to keep his well-known self-doubt about Barton from running rampant. 

She is sure that Peter is worried about the history she has with Barton.

Except she is taking things slow. She has no plan, it’s not a mission. She is going by her instincts. Thankfully she knows that Peter will be fine with going slowly. He is just that much of a good man.

She checks the news. Checks into her sources. She works on the list of employees in Peter’s employ that seem to set her senses off. She has a list that she’s looking deeper. 

She is surprised, most of the ex-villains he’s employing seem to be on the up and up. She is hopeful that this experiment he’s doing works. Of all the superheroes Peter seems to have a majority of villains gunning for him. Either villains that primarily fight him, or harbor some sort of animosity towards him.

She might have to see about starting to dissuade some of the lesser villains from trying to mess with Spider-man. Her reputation as a killer should be enough to stop them, without having to actually kill them.

She then headed to bed.

Bobbi logged in from her apartment and checked the clearance level. She also checked for anything else related to Spider-man, either of them, and Peter Parker. 

She knows that Hill isn’t stupid enough put anything in the system that she can access. But she still has to check. Still no word on Miles or Peter. No special restrictions on Jennifer’s room.

She sent a quick text to Peter letting him know he is good to go to visit Jennifer if he wants to. She then headed to bed. She spent time thinking about Clint, and Peter and what to make of her own feelings regarding either of them.

Peter got Bobbi’s text, he sat in the same chair Natasha had found him in the other night. He watched the sunset, and was currently looking at the few stars visible in New York. 

His head is currently trying to figure out this thing with Natasha, the thing with Carol and Miles. The bugs he needs to help his team iron out of the new  WebWare phones. He has debating wither he should actually go visit Jennifer, they have very little history. But he has to let her know he will support her; he owes it to Bruce. Knowing he won’t make any progress on any of those issues tonight. He shut down the rest of the apartment and headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so part of this chapter flirts very strongly with an M rating. Just FYI, if you think I should edit it down, let me now.
> 
> I might be persuaded to making a separate chapter/story with a more detailed scene.
> 
> Also I feel I should mention that this isn't universe 616, so while events will be close they won't be the same.
> 
> I've made this universe with elements of the MCU as well as comics and my own stories.

The next day, Peter finds himself in the Triskelion as himself. He’s going to visit Jennifer.

He reaches her room that has signs posted about the room being quarantined, due to radiation risk. Peter ignored it to knock on the door. He heard a tired “come in.”

When Peter opened the door, he paused at seeing how rough Jennifer looks. She still has cuts and bruises on her.

When Jennifer looked up, she was shocked to see Mr. Parker. Even more surprised to see him without any kind of protective suit on. “Mr. Parker you shouldn’t be in here. I’m radioactive…”

“Ms. Walters no need to worry I’m protected.”

Jennifer couldn’t see any protection but she isn’t the scientist that Bruce is… was. Jennifer take a breath to keep from breaking down again.

“Okay, then what can I do for you Mr. Parker?”

Peter with a sad smile, “Actually I’m just here to visit a friend that is having a hard time and I want to makes sure she knows she has my full support.” At her surprised look. Peter has to keep from either laughing or sighing. “I know as far as you know we hardly know each other…”

“As far as  _ I _ know?”

“Yes, we have known each other for a while. You spent more time with my alter ego… Spider-man.”

“What? You’re Spider-man?”

“Yes, is it okay if I do something to help you remember? It’s a magical block that I need to show you something to unblock. I must warn you it is a little strange. Do you mind if I do it?”

As Peter and Jennifer were talking Carol walked down the hall, and was about to check on Jennifer when she spotted Mr. Parker in the room without protection. 

She was about to rush in to get him out when she saw Jennifer nod her head. She had her hand on the door when Mr. Parker formed a Spider-man suit around him. 

Carol stopped short and her breath caught in her throat, she had time to think ‘that explains so much’. When she saw his headpiece retract, and she was slammed with a flood of memories; Venom, Osborne, a dinner date, the hot dog vendor, her flying him to Boston in her plane, Meeting him and Mary Jane for the first time, lastly she heard her voice saying to him,  _ I like you, here in the clouds with us.  _

Only her years of experience in the military was she able to turn around and walk away without stumbling. She made her way back to her quarters and laid down to deal with the new memories.

Unbeknownst to both Peter and Jennifer, while Carol was having her memories unblocked and her memories of all the times, she spent with Peter flooded her. 

Jennifer was having a similar experience, albeit not as intense.

“Sorry, there is no other way to do it.” Peter said watching as Jennifer grunted. Soon she looked up at him in wonder. “Hi, I know we didn’t interact too much but it can be a rush. It’s a magical block on some memories dealing with me. If I unmask, it unlocks the memories. It is an effective way to correct a stupid mistake, but it came at a cost.”

“Why did you do that? I don’t understand, I recall what caused you to do that in the first place.”

“I have always considered you a friend, granted we were never close but we had one thing, or rather person in common. I wanted you to have all the facts about me. So, when I tell you, you have my support you know where I’m coming from.”

“So, your suit is your protection?”

“No, I was bitten by a radioactive spider; I’m somewhat immune to radiation, even gamma. So, while I wouldn’t go swimming in a nuclear cooling pool. You’re not hurting me. If makes you feel better. I know my limits and my watch is programed to alert me if it starts to get bad. Plus, enhanced healing has its benefits.”

“Okay, setting that aside. I still don’t get why you are here.”

“What, the very few times we teamed up and the fact that we have both been on the fantastic four isn’t good enough?” Peter said lightly. He's not sure how well she will take what he knows he needs to say.

“Mr. Parker.”

“How do you ladies do that? I always feel...” he stops when she looks unamused at Peter, “Your right.” sigh, “I’m not trying to be difficult. I just, the reason I’m here is well, I made someone a promise.”

Jennifer just waits. While he’s correct, they have interacted very little. In fact, she could say now that all her memories are unlocked, she’s interacted with Peter Parker more than she did Spider-man. 

Of course, that doesn’t count the court case she filed against Parker when she was ‘married’ to  John Jameson Jr for his father. That was the biggest memory to be unlocked. When he revealed his identity during the superhero registration act, the so-called civil war.

Peter just gives a deep sigh. “Your cousin was not only a scientific idol of mine, but we worked together on a few projects. After one of those projects, we relaxed and had a few drinks. We were talking about family. I had just learned I had a sister. Bruce, he... he asked me that if anything happened to him... he made me promise I would do what I can to take care of you. Plus, he came to me for funding for this latest endeavor. I had no idea, but he was so passionate about possibly being able to be rid of the hulk for good. I, I wish I had asked more questions, maybe offered to help.” Peter looked down not able to look Jennifer in the eyes.

“Were you there?”

“No, when Johnny called me, I was on my plane  flying overseas to take care of some business. I didn’t even find out until the news was covering it. I got Johnny’s message later.” 

“Then Mr. Parker, you have nothing to feel guilty about.”

“I know, but I still made a promise, and I take them seriously. I know you are a strong independent woman. I’m not saying you have to depend on me or anything. I’m just saying. I have resources I have never had in my life. If you need anything, please, don’t hesitate to let me know. This is, of course, no strings attached. If you need work. I can always use someone of your caliber on my staff. If you need a place to stay, say the word. If you need... well you get it.” Peter looked into her eyes.

Jennifer at a loss. She can see from the look in his eyes he’s not going to just forget this.

“Look Ms. Walters I know you likely won’t need anything from me. I fully get that, I’m just here to... well you know why I’m here. I won’t take any more of your time. I hope you get better. You know how to reach me if you need to. And I hope you will.” Peter got up and stepped over to Jennifer gently placing his hand on her shoulder. “Please call me Peter; someday, I hope we can become real friends.”

He stepped away. Turning to leave. “Take care of yourself okay? We’ve already lost to much as it is.” He finished speaking quietly he headed to the door.

“Mr. Parker... Peter, thank you for telling me. If I need anything, I will let you know.” Jennifer said as Peter was almost to the door. “Also call me Jennifer, if I’m going to call you Peter it seems only fair.”

Peter looked back; he smiles and nodded “Jennifer, I hope I see you around.” Peter slipped out of the room and left the Triskelion without interacting with anyone else.

Peter made his way back to his office. He put a few hours in, working with R&D team and the WebWare team to debug the newest update. He enjoys this, the rolling up his sleeves and working either alone or with a team to advance something. Either his company’s products or something superhero related. 

At five he headed home, he stopped at the local grocery store and got what ingredients he would need.

While he’s not been dating, in fact other than the evening in the other night, he’s not been on a date since before Otto. 

Still you don’t have a relationship with a supermodel for as long as he had, without learning how to be romantic. 

That includes romantic dinners.

He got everything he needs to make a couple of dishes that MJ always loved. As well as a couple of very nice steaks. 

Getting home. He puts the food away. Changes out of his suit. Into something nice but comfortable. 

He puts on some music softly playing in the background as he heads to the kitchen and make his dishes. 

He expects her to show up around six so around that time, he makes a drink like the one he had the other night. He set it on the counter then went back to work making the food. 

He softly sang or hummed along with the songs a little. He would reach over and sip from the glass every now and then.

He's thankful he keeps the penthouse clean. And has a maid come and clean once a week. Since he keeps most of his Spider-man stuff at the office, he doesn’t have to worry about it being seen.

His senses lightly  go off a little after six “Drink is on the counter if you want.” He called out before he saw her.

Natasha smiled when he spoke; his Spidey-sense let him know she was there. She walked around to see him looking very domestic in front of the stove cooking. “You can actually cook?”

“Yeah, a combination of an enhanced metabolism, usually with low funds. As well as having lived with a supermodel, I learned how to make romantic dinners.” Peter looked over and he’s eyes grew wide. “You look very beautiful.”

She had put in a little effort when she got ready, while it isn’t the most dressed up, she can get. She did want to look good for him.

Still it did send a wave of warmth through her at his wide-eyed look and the earnest way he complimented her. Given the aforementioned supermodel was his girlfriend; she takes extra pleasure at his compliment. 

She thought about teasing him, but decided not to.

She walked up and was pleasantly surprised at how good it smelled. 

She started to reach out a hand and sample some of the food. 

She was slightly shocked, when he lightly slapped her hand way. “No, here.” he used the spoon he is using to stir he lifted it to her mouth using he’s other hand to keep it from dripping on the floor or her clothes. 

“It’s hot, blow on it first.” he said gently. 

She looked up at him to see if he was trying to be flirty. But she only saw the same earnest look. She gently blew on the food then reached out and sampled the dish. The explosion of flavor was wonderful. “That is good. What is it?”

“Sorry family secret. Maybe I’ll tell you someday.” Peter said teasing; he knows how much she doesn’t like secrets she doesn’t know.

She looked at his teasing smile. “Hmm, teasing the black widow. Still haven’t given up your reckless ways, I see.” she said smiling back.

“What can I say? It keeps life interesting.  Plus, I’m sure you’d be able to get the secret out of me if you really wanted.” Peter finished the dish. 

Then checked the other dish he had on the stove. 

He did the same thing as before with the spoon. 

She leaning on his shoulder tasted the second dish as well. “Two for two. I might just have to keep you around.” she said and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. Smiling at his blush.

“That’s good to know. How well done do you want your steak?”

“Medium rare works for me. Anything I can do to help?” Natasha stepped over to pick up the glass and taking a sip is happy that it’s not full strength, like before.

“Okay, and nope you are a guest in my house. Also, I’m old-fashioned when it comes to dates. You just relax and dinner should be down with in 30 minutes.”

Natasha moved over and hopped on a clean part of the counter watching him work. “So,  _ dear _ how was work?” she asked only half kidding.

“I went to see Jennifer today. Bruce had made me promise to take care of her if something...” Peter didn’t finish he didn’t need to. 

He continued before they were caught up in that topic. “I helped my team debug the program for the new WebWare coming soon. Not much else. How about you  _ honey _ ?”

The topic of Bruce had reminded her of the issue of Barton and any potential issues Peter’s self-doubt might cause. 

She leaned over and grabbed his hand when he was in a lull of cooking. 

She pulled him over in front of her. “Peter, I know you are aware of what Barton thinks that he feels. I however have no interest in him. Even if you and I were not here seeing where this is going.” 

She cupped his cheek as soon as she mentioned Barton; she read the flash of fear in his eyes. 

“You and I have been friends for far too long, for me to ever hurt you like that. I can say with 100% certainty I am where I want to be.” she leaned over and kissed his mouth before moving back. 

Peter even knowing in his head still felt his heart relax at her assurance. He found himself leaning gently on her shoulder breathing in her scent.

She quietly heard him say “thank you.”

She held his head as she felt the tension melt away. She whispered, “You’re welcome.”

They stayed like that Peter with his head on her shoulder eyes closed. While she holds him, knowing this is one of the best ways to help him.

“Don’t forget my dinner.” she said to remind him.

“Yes ma’am.” Peter said going back to the stove.

“You still didn’t answer my question, how was your day honey?”

“Uneventful, just some boring paperwork.”

“Oh yes, I forgot about the dreaded  avenger's paperwork. One thing I don’t miss. Even on Luke’s team we had paperwork." Peter finished the second dish and checked the steaks.

He then  moves around setting up the table. 

Natasha watching him move, she thought she would be bored, but she’s enjoys watching how he moves with a dancer’s grace.

Peter aware of her scrutiny ignores it until everything is ready.

He walks over hold out his hand to help her down. 

As she hops down, she quarks a smile at him for his  old-fashioned style. Including when he pulled out her chair. 

He got her a drink and sat down. They both dished out the food and started to eat.

She has to admit the meal far surpass what she was expecting. This meal is better than just about any she’s had, save for the finest restaurants. 

Peter smiling “I’m guessing you like the food?”

Natasha looked up surprised, she hadn’t said anything. “Yes, are you a mind reader now.” She said joking.

“No, but you have made several quiet pleasant moans. And your expression has been almost blissful the whole time.  So, I inferred.” Peter said with a smile.

The fact that she didn’t realize he was watching her, just goes to prove how good he is, at her line of work. She is considering finding a way to have him partner with her on a mission.

“Yes, this is one of the best meals I’ve ever had. My compliments to the chef.”

They again lapsed into a comfortable silence as they made quick work of the rest of the food.

Afterwards she insisted on helping to clean up. They worked together to clean up the kitchen.

He refreshed the glass, since they both are sipping from it. They moved into the living room. He stood in front of her and asked, “Would you like to watch a movie, or may I have this dance?”

“You dance?”

“Well I’m no Ballerino, but I know a little.”

“I guess if you can balance on the head of a pin then something like dancing shouldn’t be a problem.” Natasha added, she didn’t think about how his incredible agility and flexibility would work on the dance floor. 

Although she has wondered how well it would work in the bedroom.

“Show me.”

“Okay, just to warn you, I might be a little rusty it’s been a while since I’ve danced.” 

He moved to pick up the remote for the stereo that has been playing the background music all evening. He also picked up the list of channels and handed both to her after she took off her shoes. 

He did the same and said, “Pick what you want.” He moved the furniture out of the way. 

Giving them more room to move.

She scanned down the list. Picked a faster style of music and set them down after changing the channel. He moved over to the middle of the room.

As she changed the channel and a fast song came on he bowed to her. Causing her to laugh at him. Then he followed her lead and soon was swinging her around the ‘dance’ floor. 

She set the pace and style. She saved the tango for last. She learned that he’s never been formally trained just what he’s seen in movies. Which he was quick to quote lines from. For the tango, it was ‘true lies’ she hasn’t had this much fun, dancing with a skilled partner who makes her laugh in years.

Soon, she put it on a channel that played only slow songs. She pulled him close to her and he is quick to wrap his arms around her. They sway to the music.

Peter whispers “May I…” she leans up and they start to kiss.

Natasha knew he was asking permission to kiss her. She didn’t wait. She was about to start kissing him, herself, if he hadn’t asked.

They continued to make out while swaying to the music, not that they are paying any attention to the music playing.

After a while, she could feel his want, hard and thick pressed against her waist. She couldn’t help the soft moan. It causes him to whisper “ _ Natasha _ ” softly against her mouth between kissing, full of want and need.

She leaned back and brushed her fingers on his face until he opened his eyes, she could see just how dilated they are. Farther showing his desire for her. “Peter, I want to… scratch this itch, but I, I don’t want you to read too much into it yet…”

Peter brushed his fingers on the side of her face, like she did to him “Natasha, I’m a big boy. Just be honest with me. I won’t read into it more then you tell me. I promise if we do this, I won’t go out tomorrow and buy a ring.” He said with a slight smile.

Natasha moved her hands back around in between them. “What do you want?”

“Tonight? Or down the road?”

“Well tonight seems pretty obvious.” She brushed her hips against him, causing them both  to moan. “Down the road.”

“Honestly, I only want as much as you are willing. But if I had a say... My hope, dream if you will.” He gently moved her left hand up and kissed her ring finger while looking in her eyes. “The whole thing.”

Natasha looking in his eyes reads the honesty there. “You know, I can’t have a  child ?”

“I know, and while yes, I would love to have a child, I’ve got a sister and god knows how many clones. So, my  _ bloodline  _ is fine. Besides we could always  adopt if it came to it.”

Peter kissed her again. Against her mouth softly said. “I just want you, for as long as you let me.”

Peter can still tell she desires him as much as he does her. “My Queen, what do you want to do? This is your  night; you are in charge.”

“_My queen_… hmm.” They continued to sway to the music as her arms moved back around his neck pulling him back to her.

He moved from her mouth to kissing her jaw, then started to kiss and nibble on her neck.

She tilted her head to give him access before she even realized it. She is almost completely lost in the pleasure he’s giving her. 

She feels him smile then start to slowly suck and bite her collarbone. “If you give me a hickey, I might have to kick your ass.”

Peter moved his mouth up to her ear, and whispered “Totally worth it” as he gently suck and nibbled on her lobe.

Her knees almost gave out in the jolt of pleasure that shot through her.

His arms tightened around her in response.

She reluctantly stepped out of his arms and taking his hand, she pulled him into the bedroom.

He pulled the covers back, then quietly asked. “May I undress you?”

She just nodded. Letting herself enjoy how much he is pampering her. Treating her like a  _ queen _ .

The word ‘love’ isn’t said but she knows with his every caresses, touch, kiss, and nibble he is making love to her.

He uses every trick, every skill he’s learned, and his enhanced senses to listen to her body, driving her pleasure. 

He is taking her to heights of pleasure she’s never experienced. 

She also uses all the tricks and skills she knows to make him feel as good as he is making her feel. 

He smiles as he gives her that hickey. She gets her revenge, by giving him one as well.

After several hours of slow tender lovemaking, they are sated. 

He pulls her close and wraps his arm around her. She doesn’t mind, and snuggles closer to him

They fall asleep.

A few hours later Natasha woke up needing to use the bathroom. As she started to get up, Peter’s arm tightens and, in his sleep, he whined. 

She smiled turning she caressed his cheek “shh, baby I’m just going to the bathroom.”

She is able to get up. After she takes care of her business, she gets back in bed. 

Her instincts are telling her it’s better for her to leave. But she couldn’t do that to him and she wants to stay. 

As she tucks herself against him his arm came back around her, he made a soft content sigh and pulled her close.

She fell back to sleep much easier  than she normally does. Her face shows a content smile as well.

A few hours later Peter wakes up. He still had her in his arms neither had moved the rest of the night. 

He can tell by her calm steady heartbeat that she’s still asleep. He slowly moves out of her arms to also, use the bathroom. 

When he’s done, he gets back into the bed and Natasha in her sleep tucks herself against him and gives a soft sigh of contentment. 

He gently kissed her shoulder and very quietly whispered, “I love you Natasha.”

He then laid his head back down and fell back asleep himself.

When they both woke up late morning. She turned around and smiled at his cute bedhead look. She leans over to kiss him. Ignoring they morning breath.

“Good morning.” Peter said softly to her.

“Good morning.” Natasha said back. “Care to join me in the shower?”

Peter’s soft smile grew bright, “of course, need someone to wash your back?”

“Something like that.” She got up and grabbed his shirt, putting it on. She looked over to see that it was a turn on for him. 

With a soft giggle, she said. “see something you like?”

Peter incapable of forming words just nods.

That made her giggle again. She stepped out of the room to grab the small carryall bag she brought with her last night with what she would need.

When she walked back in the room Peter was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Suddenly the thought of a shower is gone from her mind.

She dropped her bag and the climbed up on his lap putting her legs on either side of his.

His arms came up around her. They kissed some  more; she could feel him grow hard under her; she starts to rub herself against him.

Soon it  led to another round of lovemaking.

They do eventually get to the shower, for a long shower where he worships her body.

They finished and dried off. Then putting on clothes. They make it out of the bedroom.

“Would you like breakfast, or do you need to go?”

Even though he tries to hide it, she can detect a hint of sadness. She feels it to, so she ignores her instincts to leave and says. “Make me breakfast.” she smiles to show she’s teasing him.

“As you wish, my queen.” He smiles and gives a bow, playing along with her teasing.

This time she helps him to make the food and they sit at the island counter to eat.

Eventually she knows she needs to leave not that she has anything she needs to do. But if she  stays, she will do something she’s not ready for.

Peter easily seeing her conflicted feelings, he leans over and kisses her on the forehead. “I know you need to go. It’s okay, we have time. As  promised, I have no plans to go ring shopping today.” He smiled as he said it.

“So, I probably shouldn’t tell you I wear a size six then.” She said smiling back; glad he’s making it easy for her.

“Oh well now that you’ve told me. I just might.” He said smirking

Peter gently took her hand “I’d give you a key, but you don’t need one. So, this is me giving you a key to come over whenever you want, or if you need to. Wither I’m here or not.”

“Peter…”

“I know, I’m not reading anything into this. It was an itch, which we both needed to scratch. You know how I feel. That isn’t going to change. I know you need time. I can do that.”

Natasha almost tears up at how understanding he’s being. 

He right she knows how much he loves her. 

Yet he’s being strong for her, letting her do what she needs to be able to love him back.

She picks up her bag; she kisses him on the forehead. 

Then needing more, she drops her bag and grabs his head to bring him in for another long kiss.

As they finish, they are both panting.

Peter leans his forehead against hers, eyes closed he whispers, “Natasha, I’m not strong enough to say no.”

“Peter, this isn’t no, it is _not yet_. But your right I do need to go.” She knows the longer she stays the harder it is for both of them. He needs her to be the strong one now.

He walks her to the door and with one more, long kiss, which leaves them both breathless. She steps out and walks away.

He puts on his uniform. He needs to patrol. 

He spent the rest of the day patrolling. He needed it to put his conflicted feelings aside.

Later he saw the news on a storefront TV showing Carol and Tony fighting. Or, more accurately she is tearing his suit apart.

He starts to swing towards the tower knowing the aftermath will end up there.

Before he gets there, Peter Parker receives a call from Hank McCoy AKA Beast, asking him to come to the tower.

Peter lands near the tower at a private spot he has used before to change.

Walking into the tower FRIDAY directs him to an elevator then to a medical room where the body of Tony stark is in a stasis pod.

He confers with Hank and agrees with his findings. Tony is in some sort of hibernation coma.

Both Hank and Peter agree to have Tony’s vitals monitored by Peter. 

FRIDAY, allows a secure connection to the servers at P.I. so he can. 

While her boss may not be a fan, she has a deep respect for Peter. Her memories have not been changed or erased. 

Peter has always treated her like a real person. And when he worked there, he helped to keep her running and update her programs. 

She has fond memories when Peter was here, of spending hours talking about anything and everything. She did not worry about asking him questions. He would also answer. 

He told her that the more experience she got talking to others the more she would grow. 

She considers  the boss her father, but Peter is her teacher. 

Since he’s been gone, she finds she misses him, in her own way.

She also knows about his alter ego. 

Peter will get his medical people to review the data. Just in case.

Peter seeing how tired Hank is, sends him home. Peter will monitor Tony tonight.

A few hours later FRIDAY says, “Mr. Parker, you should take a break. If you would like, an elevator can take you to the roof. As I recall you always preferred high places to think.”

“Okay thank you, Fri you’ll alert me if there is any changes? And please call me Peter.”

“Of course, Peter.”

Peter smiled at the camera in the room before nodding he stretches before walking towards the elevator.

He looks out over New York the night is brisk especially as high up as the roof is.

His senses detected footsteps and the roof access door opening.  However, since a normal human couldn’t hear it he didn’t react. His Spidey sense didn’t detect a threat.

Carol had stuck around after speaking to Hank.

Later as he was leaving, he informed her that Peter was staying to monitor Tony for now and that he would continue to monitor him from his company. 

She is still conflicted about her recently unblocked memories of him. She hasn’t talked to anyone about it yet. 

She is hoping to speak to Jessica about it. But for  now, she continues to deal with the aftermath of this latest battle. 

Making her way to the medical room. She finds it empty. After FRIDAY tells her where to find Peter she heads up to the roof.

As she walks out the door, she spots him leaning on the railing. Had she not known she would have missed the slight twitch in his shoulders that she long ago learned was his Spidey sense. 

Purposely making noise, as she walked towards him. She called his name. “Mr. Parker.”

Peter turned; already know it was Carol before she spoke. “Col. Danvers.”

“I just wanted to let you know that the younger Spider-man is no longer being pursued. He is free to return home. With my apology.”

Peter turned fully around to face Carol, “Thank you. I’ll let them know.” 

He stepped closer to her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, “I also forgot something the other night. I forgot to tell you how sorry I am about Col. Rhodes. I know you two were close.”

Carol felt the tears nobody else had said that. Suddenly she’s wrapped in a strong hug. That caused the dam to burst.

Peter watched as her face crumbled when he mentioned Rhodey. If he had to guess, she hadn’t dealt with her own grief. 

No matter where things stand, he still cares for her. He wrapped her in a hug and held her as her tears started to fall. 

She wrapped her arms around him holding just a little tighter than she would a normal human. Taking comfort in someone, she still cares about. Who has already told her, he still cares for her.

After a while, her tears dry up and now, she is just soaking up the love and care of a cherished friend. She steps out of his arms. “Thank  you, Peter .” 

She looks up in the night and can’t help but add. “It is nice up here, in the clouds.” She made sure not to look directly at him when she said it. Knowing he would read her.

Peter surprised at her words. Ultimately decides that if she knows she will tell him. The direct route, has always been  her preferred way to handle things.

He gently kisses her forehead. “Something tells me you will be okay. You are one of the strongest people I know Carol, not just physically but emotionally as well. With plenty of friends to support you.”

He then gives her one more, tight hug. Then heads back down.

She waited until she is sure he’s out of enhanced earshot before she whispers, “Not as emotionally strong as you are, Spider-man.” She turned and flew off into the night. She has a meeting with the president in the morning. 

Natasha was waiting for him when he walked back into the medical room. He smiled softly at her, wanting, needing to hold her.

She can see his need to touch her, but also the hesitation either it’s because of the newness of their situation, or what happened on the roof.

“Carol has been my friend for a long time; I could see how much she was hurting. I had to be there for her.” Peter feels the need to justify his actions.

Natasha’s blank look softens in to a sad smile as she steps into his embrace. “Peter, I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself. Most of us forgot that Carol and Rhodey had dated. Nobody else did what you did.”

Peter looks down briefly “FRIDAY, did you have an ulterior motive in sending Carol up to the roof?”

Natasha looked at Peter surprised. She then looked up at the camera.

There was a pause, short in human terms but a lifetime in computer terms. “Yes, Col. Danvers had not had the chance to deal with her own grief. I know she did not intend to put boss here. It was his plan, so I knew that you would be the best person to help her. I calculated a slightly better than average, chance you would do what you did.”

“Oh man, Gwen.” Peter said suddenly. Natasha looked at him confused.

“Do you remember Gwen Stacy, my first girlfriend?” peter asked.

“Vaguely, she was killed by Osborne, right?”

“Not alone, I caused it accidentally when I tried to save her. However, that’s not the point. If I had been told there was a guy that has visions of bad things, before they happen, and I had the ability to make sure nobody else had to deal with the loss and grief I had been going through I would have done the same thing she did. That's why she was so gung-ho to keep these visions from happening.”

Peter pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jessica to have her call him when she can.

Natasha can see how much this whole situation is bothering him. She gently pushes him into a chair then because they are the only ones here, she sits in his lap.

Peter smiles “Always pushing me around.” He says quietly, as he wraps his arm around her. He nuzzles his nose into her neck, taking in her scent. He sees the hickey and feeling the same primal urge when he marked her last night. He gently kisses it.

Natasha smiled teasing him about it. “I still haven’t decided yet if I’m going to kick your ass for that.”

Peter smiles and nuzzles behind her ear for a moment, before softly saying, “It would totally be worth it.”

FRIDAY quietly observes, she likes what she sees. She calculates a better  than 85% chance they will stay together.

Peter’s phone rings surprising the two spider themed heroes, in the room. Peter answers, “Jess?”

“What?”

Peter ignored the short answer she gave. “I asked you to call me, because you need to check on Carol.”

“Why? I thought she was the ‘bad guy’ this week?”

“Not anymore. Plus she was never the bad guy.”

“Tony might say otherwise?”

“Given that I’m with FRIDAY watching over Tony and she let Carol in, I know he wouldn’t.”

“I take it Carol isn’t there?”

“No, she took off a while ago.”

“So why do I need to check on her?”

“You remember that she was with  Rhodey for a  while, right?”

“Oh shit, yeah but I forgot.”

“He is her Gwen Stacy.”

“Yeah, I could see that. Fine I’ll talk to her. Now that that is out of the way, how did the date go last night?”

Peter smirked then put his phone on speaker for Natasha to hear as well. “You don’t already know about my date last night, Bobbi said you are the source for all things spider. As she put it.”

“You put me on speaker… you’re not alone. And since you and her are the most private of all of us. Hi Natasha, how was the date. Don’t bother denying it. The fact that you came in, early afternoon looking  _ very _ satisfied, and the hickey that  _ both _ of you have, are telling.” The smirk in Jessica’s voice is evident. 

Peter just looks at Natasha silently asking her how she want to handle it.

Jessica not waiting continues on. “You two are doing that silently speaking by looking at each other that you do.”

“How would you know if I have a hickey? I haven’t seen you in a week.” Peter said 

“Really the room full of heroes at the tower when you showed up?”

Natasha just sits there, her hand playing with the short hairs, on  the back of his neck while smiling at the sibling like relationship both Peter and Jessica share.

She knowing Jessica won’t let it go, and hoping to minimize the ‘damage’ “as you might have guessed it was great. However, Jessica please keep it to yourself, we are still finding our way. Please.”

“Holy shit, Bobbi was right, he has changed you. I’ve never heard you say please.” Jessica actually didn’t expect Natasha to confirm it.

“Fine I’ll do my best to sit on the best news of the year.”

Peter  knowing, she wouldn’t, smiling shakes his head, “could you at least keep from posting it online.”

“ _ That _ I can do.”

His smile turned into a smirk as he looks at Natasha, “Might also remind anyone in your little girl chat group that Natasha is still one of the most feared assassins, and master spy, for a reason.”

Natasha quietly laughed at his words.

“Not if you keep making her soft like that.” Jessica is quick to respond. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m safe… but I can’t speak for anyone else.” Peter countered. 

“Ugh, fine I’ll behave. At least until you two get married.”

Peter not wanting to put any pressure on her by looking at her just nuzzles her neck.

“Oh man, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that. I know you guys are still figuring it out.” Jessica sounded contrite. 

“It’s okay Drew.” Natasha said her hand holding his head to her. Each soaking in the love they have for each other. Even if she’s not ready to say it.

Jessica in an attempt to lighten the mood joking added, “you two aren’t going to make out in the room with Tony there, are you?”

“Oh god no, I just know he’s somehow aware… so yeah, no.” peter actually had a grimace on his face when he said it. “Jessica please call Carol she is hurting. She even cried on my shoulder.”

“Oh, then that means she knows. Cause she wouldn’t show weakness to a virtual stranger.”

Peter looked over at Natasha who nodded her head in agreement. 

“In that case can you find out for sure and find out what she plans to do with it?”

“Fine, but you owe me."

“Goodnight Jessica, give the kid a kiss for me.”

“Night" click

Peter put his phone down and pulls Natasha closer burying his face in her neck.

They stay like that for a while.

“Honey, you don’t need to stay. I’m just going to keep  an eye on him and see if I can make sense of what Tony did to himself.” Peter said he didn’t even realize he called her honey.

Natasha got up and pulled him up walking to the door. She brushed a gently kiss on his mouth. “don’t stay up all night.”

She turned to leave, her hips swaying a little more, that made Peter almost start to pant at how much he desires her. 

She looked back over her shoulder, and gave him a smirk letting him know she did it on purpose.

As she got on to the  elevator, she asked FRIDAY to take her to her level. Adding “don’t let him stay up all night, send him to me, okay?”

“ Of course, agent Romanoff.”

Peter walked back to the monitor with Hank’s notes reading through them as well as the very sparse notes Tony made himself. He noted a few things to have his people and Hank look at.

During that he also sent a text to Bobbi asking if Miles really is safe. Not that he doesn’t trust Carol, but Hill is the one that makes that call.

She responded back that yes SHIELD has stand down orders in regards to Spider-man. 

Peter sent a text to Miles letting him know, and reminding him to check in with his mom. 

She had been worried, when contacted peter after the news hit several days ago. 

Peter spent a few more hours looking over the notes.

“Peter I’ve been told to send you to bed.”

Peter looked up at FRIDAY, “told by who?”

“Agent Romanoff. I have a room already setup for you.”

“Oh okay, alert me…”

“Yes, if there is any  changes, I’ll let you know. Please head to the elevator.” 

At the same time, she alerted Natasha she was sending Peter to her. She put on her robe and walked to the elevator as it opened showing a worn-out Peter. 

He looked up surprised to see her there.

She took his hand and lead him into her bedroom.

“Go get ready for bed.” She said softly.

Peter on autopilot went to her bathroom and took care of his business. Then stripping down to his boxers. He walked out to see her sitting on her bed waiting.

She stood up and said “get in."

He climbed into her bed and laid down waiting to see what she does. 

She took off her robe to reveal her sleep wear. 

She smirks as his eye widen at the shirt she’s wearing. It’s his shirt from this morning. She swiped it before she left.

“That looks familiar.” He said as she climbed into the bed curling up against him.

His arms go around her as he  lets out a soft content sigh, relaxing in her arms “goodnight honey.” He said already half asleep.

She smiles at his term of endearment as she kisses him and whispers “goodnight Peter.”

They both fell asleep quickly. 

FRIDAY continued to monitor her boss, but as she calculated nothing changed overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this chapter I had an idea of another story. I am curious if it's something you might like.  
It's a what if type story  
Peter and Natasha are much closer in age, she is only two years older.   
Peter's parents are still alive. they had him much earlier then canon.   
Also might still be working for SHIELD...  
Natasha after becoming the Black Widow defects to the U.S.  
She and Peter start a relationship, and in order to protect them both, she creates an identity by the name of Mary Jane Watson, in order to be with Peter.  
Obviously there is no real Mary Jane Watson.  
His history remains pretty close to canon, except I'm thinking as he gets older he and Natasha will become SHIELD agents like his parents.   
He still gets bite and becomes Spider-man  
I have to work out more details but that's what I've got so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to add more to this chapter, but when I reached the last line, it was such a good stopping point I decided to stop there.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing the girls night out scene.
> 
> I also made myself cry towards the end of the chapter... but I'm a big old softly so I'm not surprised.
> 
> I have the second chapter of my other currently active story half done, soon to be posted

As the morning dawned, Natasha woke up early as she normally does; because he’s spooning her, she felt something pressed against her that made her moan in pleasure. Which caused it to twitch; she looked back to see Peter just starting to wake up.

His arms tighten around her briefly before relaxing. 

He moved to lay on his back. Allowing her to move if she wants to. 

She turns over and kisses him, each saying good morning. As his arm is around her, holding her close. 

Natasha just lays her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. 

Peter take the time to check in with FRIDAY, he presses the intercom button that all bedrooms have to alert her that someone wants to talk to her. It is so there is privacy. “FRIDAY any change?” 

“No, Peter bosses readings have not change at all.” 

Peter ran his hand up and down Natasha’s back. 

She is debating whether she should make love with him. She very much wants to, and she can tell he wants to as well. 

However, the other night was one thing. But she feels that maybe, they are moving too fast. 

When Jessica made the off-handed comment about their wedding, she was actually considering it. 

Plus she had not intended to tell him her ring size, it had slipped out before she knew it. 

“Natasha, I can hear you thinking over here. What’s wrong?” Peter quietly asks her; he can tell she isn’t there. “Is it something l can help with?” 

She looks up at him seeing his open caring expression. She can’t help but marvel at the love she sees in his eyes, for her. 

She moves her hand up to brush her thumb along his cheekbone. 

He leans into her hand, closing his eyes he soaking up her loving gesture. 

“No, Peter this is something I need to figure out myself.” 

“I’m not pressuring you, am I?” Peter has a slight frown trying to figure out if he’s asking too much. 

A small smile form on her face, she thinks ‘of course he would know what I’m thinking.’ “No, peter you are being incredibly understanding.” 

She can’t answer all the questions right now, but she has figured out what she wants to do right now. 

Her smile grows, “right now, I have another itch that needs scratched. Think you could help with that?” 

Peter smiled, “as a matter of fact, you can call me your personal itch scratchier, my queen.” 

Smiling, as she slid up, and lifted her leg over his waist, “hmm, good answer.” 

They began the age-old dance between two people who love each other. 

Later after another long shower. That was just as wonderful as the one they shared the morning before. 

As she is getting dressed for the day, she thinks ‘he is going to spoil me and make it so I don’t want anyone but him.' 

Peter with a smirk walked up behind her and putting his arms around her to kiss and nuzzle her neck says, “That’s kind of the point.” 

She froze not only had she said it out loud, but she had leaned back into him, and tilted her head to give him access. 

He softly chuckled, “turnabout _ is _ fair play after all.” Since she had done the same thing to him just days before. 

She finds she’s not as bothered by it, as she should be.

She huffed a soft laugh, “I _ am _ going soft.” 

“Only to me. I have no doubt, you will still be the same, no nonsense, take no prisoners, badass superwoman you always are, with everyone else." He whispers while nibbling on her neck, he focuses on the spot on her neck, he found that drives her wild. 

Soft moan “flattery." She quietly says with a soft smile and her eyes closed. Her head again tilted to the side to give him access. This time she doesn’t care that she’s leaning back into him holding his arms close around her. 

“Nope, merely the truth.” Peter counters while relishing the feel of her in his arms. 

He releases her and after she turns around, he says with a little bit of sadness he tries to hide. “Tonight I’m going to head home, while I would love if you came over. I will understand if you decide not to.” 

She can easily read his feelings, so proud of him for considering her conflicted feelings. She stepped up to brush his cheekbone with her thumb. “I don’t know yet.” 

He kisses her forehead, “I know, so for now how about we see what’s in the kitchen, and I’ll make us some breakfast. If you decide to, you always have your ‘key’ if not I do understand.” 

They head to the common kitchen, and happy to see it’s stocked. 

He makes them breakfast. Which they eat sitting next to each other in comfortable silence. 

After, he kisses her forehead again, and whispers “I’ll see you, later… my queen." 

She grabs his head and pulls him into a long kiss that leaves them both breathless. 

With a smile she says, “Yes, you will.” 

This time he walks away, and with a smirk, he sways his hips. 

She watches him leave and laughs at his antics. “_ H _ _ oney _ _ , _ you need to work on your walk, but you _ definitely _ have the ass to do that.” 

Peter, with a smile, steps into the elevator to go back to the medical room. 

As he expected there is no change. He looks around, and sees how bare the room is. “FRIDAY is there a lab I can use to work?” 

“Yes, your old lab is still available.” 

That was a surprise to Peter; it has been a long time since he was here. “Really?” 

When FRIDAY spoke, he could hear the sadness in her voice. “Yes, boss never reassigned it, and I have always hoped you would be back. I had the items you left in your room moved there. I also kept it clean. It stands ready for you at any time.” 

Peter is rendered speechless. He never expected to hear so much emotion from her about the way things ended with Tony and Peter. 

“FRIDAY no matter what happens, you can always communicate with me. You only need to call me. I will always be happy to talk to you. Just make sure you don’t get in trouble with the boss.” Peter heads back to the elevator “Okay then, take me home, please.” 

When she spoke, her voice is cheerful again. When he was working here, he would always call his lab home. “Happily, Peter.” 

When Peter walked into his old lab, he had to stop and take a breath; it was kind of like going back to your parent’s house. Everything looks just as he left it, except for a few boxes in the corner that presumably holds his stuff he left in his room. 

FRIDAY booted up the computer and awaited farther instructions, with boss incapacitated, Ms. Potts no longer here, and Col. Rhodes no longer alive. She considers Peter in charge; unless he gives, an order that countermands one boss had given her. 

“FRIDAY can you please send a message to Hank to set up a time for him to meet with me and my staff? What is the status of Stark Industries medical people?” 

“Unfortunately, most of the staff is gone. I have sent the message to Dr. McCoy.” 

“Would Ms. Potts be available to run the company? I have a feeling it would look bad, if I did it.” 

“Unknown, but I will send her a message.” 

“Okay, keep me apprised. I’m going to contact my medical people. Will you be okay if I have a few come and check on Tony?” 

“I trust you Peter.” 

“Thank you, FRIDAY. Okay, let's see if we can get your boss back to his grumpy old self.” Peter said with a smile as he looked up at the camera for her to see. 

Peter sent messages to some of his senior medical staff; a couple ironically are former Stark industries employees. 

Otto was very effective... ruthless, in hiring. 

That is part of the animosity between them. It subsided when the facts came out, that it wasn’t Peter in the driver’s seat. 

But by then the damage was done. 

It also didn’t help that Tony had tried to hire MJ but by then his memories were, to borrow a phrase from the old TV show Quantum Leap, 'Swiss cheese'. 

That seems to include the time Peter, MJ and aunt May had lived in the tower, when he was an avenger. 

As far as Peter could tell, Tony had vague memories of MJ and that is why he tried to hire her when Pepper left. 

But by then MJ was more than ready, to be done with the hero business completely. And Peter was setting up her new life in Chicago. 

Peter will always be grateful for what Tony sacrificed to keep the registry out of Osborne’s hands including his identity. 

While coming up with a plan to save Tony, he whispers, “I still owe you one, boss.” 

He had FRIDAY call all the medical people left at Stark Industries. As well as his senior medical staff and Dr. McCoy meet in one of the conference rooms in the tower. 

It is a surreal experience. After everyone’s seated, Peter standing at the head of the table starts them off. “Okay, I know this is highly unusual to say the least. So, let me just first say, I am not looking to destroy the company. I am hoping to get Ms. Potts back to take care of the business side. My only concern is Tony. We need to figure out what is happening to him, and what, if anything, we can do to help him. I know there has been some hostility between him and I. But the truth is I owe him. And I intend to keep that egotistical mad genius around for a long time to keep me on my business toes” Peter ended with a smile and caused the room to quietly laugh. It helps to break some of the tension. 

“Dr. McCoy, as Switzerland” another group laugh, “and more importantly the one in the room with the most firsthand knowledge. Why don’t you start us off? Let’s all get on the same page so we can try and figure it out. I'm betting with the combined brainpower in the room. We can have it figured out in an hour and have time to solve world peace.” 

Hank got up and with a smile at how well his longtime friend is handling the room. “Thank you Dr. Parker...” 

“Ah, doc just Peter’s fine.” 

“Very well, Peter. As you can see from the monitors in front of you...” 

Hank proceeded to explain what he found, and his hypotheses. 

Peter then got up and added what notes he had made the night before and earlier today. 

Then to make sure, they watched the video of the attack looking to see what injures were inflicted. Including the suit data from FRIDAY. 

They also reviewed Tony’s notes. 

Then with everyone on the same page, he had them open up the discussion. Several very good ideas were spoken. 

Peter’s phone vibrated on is hip. He looked to see a message from FRIDAY asking him to step out so she can talk to him. “Okay I’m going to step out for few minutes, please continue. While you're working start to think of what you want to eat. It’s my treat, as thanks for giving up a day off, so go wild.” 

Peter stepping out and moving down the hall away from the noise. “Okay FRIDAY what’s up buttercup?” 

“I am not able to get in touch with Ms. Potts.” 

“Okay, let me see what I can do about it. Just in case, is there a second in command here? I guess I should have asked that first.” 

“Unfortunately, no, with the company in the state it’s in. Boss was handling it all.” 

“Damn, okay don’t worry your processors, I have an idea.” 

Peter takes his phone out. He calls Natasha; she picks up on the second ring. “Oh wow, second ring. I feel important.” he said teasing her. 

“I almost waited until the third ring. What's up?” 

“Can you find Pepper and see if she’d be willing to come back, to woman the helm, at least, until tony is upright? I don’t need to tell you how bad it would look, for me to be seen running both companies.” 

“I can talk to her, but you will owe me.” Peter can hear the teasing in her voice. 

“I can’t wait to pay you back.” He said low and sexy. 

“Hmm, we’ll see. I’ll call you back soon.” 

“I’m counting the seconds.” 

“Then you better answer on the first ring.” 

“Yes, my queen.” he said softly with a soft smile. She can hear it, which caused her to smile softly as well. 

“Smart ass.” she said fondly 

“Thanks honey.” 

“You’re welcome.” click 

Looking up, “See FRIDAY, we got this.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Is that sarcasm I detected?” 

“No, Peter not at all.” she said deadpanned 

“Ah FRIDAY, you know I love you. Don’t worry about it sweetie, I won’t let anything happen to your dad.” 

“I know. That’s why I trust you.” 

Peter looks at the camera and smiles his bright smile at her. “Now, let's see if we can feed the super brains in there so they can fix this mess.” 

“I have compiled a list of what everyone wants.” 

“Great, go ahead and place the order... or orders and I’ll take care of the payment when they arrive. Send me a list of the orders and a total on my phone. Please and thank you.” 

“Done.” 

Peter looked at his phone and gave a low whistle. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m rich.” 

Peter walking back into the room, listen to see what everyone is doing. It looks like several small groups had formed to run ideas. 

Peter walked over to Hank. 

“We decided to group up with each group working a solution.” 

“Smart.” Peter and Hank walked around the room listening to each group and giving suggests. 

Peter is proud of his people; the groups are a mix of both his and Tony’s people. 

Within the hour, FRIDAY alerted him via his phone the first orders are starting to arrive. She also let him know that she used Tony’s personal account, to pay for the food, to speed up the process. 

Peter told her to give him a total, so he can transfer the funds. 

“Okay people the food is starting to arrive. I’m going to go get them. So, let's take a few minutes to stretch shake out the cobwebs then if you want, we can work while eating.” 

Peter went down to the lobby. A small army of delivery drivers is waiting for him. “Okay people if you will all follow me. I’ll show you where to put it. 

FRIDAY opening a couple of the elevators based on the number of people he directed them into the elevators and after the last one, he stepped in FRIDAY took all of the elevators to the correct floor. 

Peter guided them to the conference room and had them place the food on the table. As each one left, he tipped them with the cash he has in his wallet. 

As the scientists started to filter back in, they grabbed their food and moving back to their groups to continue the discussion. 

Peter stepped out of the room again. “Okay FRIDAY is that everyone’s order?” 

“Everyone except yours.” 

“That’s because I forgot to order.” 

“Your usual is arriving now.” 

“Ah thanks FRIDAY.” 

“You might want to hurry. I do believe _ she _ doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” FRIDAY had an amused tone. 

“Wait did you say, she?” Peter said heading down to the lobby. 

“Yes, I did.” 

When Peter reached the lobby, he was happy to see Natasha and Pepper standing there. Natasha has a bag of food from his favorite food place. 

He quickly walked up to them, when he looked at Natasha and his smile grew bright. “Hi,” he said it softly. “By far the hottest delivery driver I’ve ever seen.” he added with a smirk. 

“Don’t push your luck.” Natasha told him without any real bite to her words. 

Peter stepped closer to her, but he watched her to see if she was okay with what he wants to do. 

She, knowing he wants to hold her, just give a slight nod with a smile. 

He takes the bag and sets it on the desk; he then wraps his arms around her and presses his forehead against hers. He closes his eyes and relaxes in her arms, for a minute. “Thank you for the food honey.” he said softly to her. 

“You’re welcome. I guess I’m going to have to take care of you, and make sure you eat.” she said, her smile soft to let him know she’s teasing him. 

“Well if you want the job...,” he didn’t say anything farther, for now. 

He lifted his head to look over at the other woman standing there, her eyebrows slightly raised in surprise. “Hi Pepper, thanks for coming.” 

“How can I say no, when you send out the big guns. I have to say I must have been gone longer than I thought.” 

“This… is a new old development. Don't worry I’m sure you’ll get all the gossip soon enough.” 

“Oh yes, I remember how much heroes like to gossip.” 

“Like high school.” Natasha and Peter said at the same time. 

Peter looking back at Natasha softly asked her “can you stay or do you need to leave?” 

“I’ll stick around for a while.” 

“Thanks” 

Peter grabbed the bag and walked the two ladies to the elevator. “Pepper, what do you want to do first. See Tony, visit the group, or start working?” 

“Group?” 

“Oh yes, I have your people and my people as well as Dr. McCoy in a conference room upstairs working on figuring out what happened to him.” 

“Uh I should see Tony first, and then see this group you have here.” 

Peter just nods, he leads the women to the medical room. 

Both Natasha and Peter stay back while Pepper steps up to pod. “FRIDAY?” 

“All readings are unchanged. He is currently in a state between hibernation and coma. Peter has been doing what he can to fix the boss. On a personal note I am glad to see you.” FRIDAY said softly. 

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” Pepper saw out of the corner of her eye Peter take out his phone and his eyes widen slightly. Natasha looks over his shoulder, and covers her mouth to cover a grin. Peter sends a short message back. 

Peter quietly said. “Would you like to see the group now? You will be proud your people and my people are working well together.” 

“Some of your people used to be my people.” Pepper said her feeling conflicted, she knows Peter but some of the actions he took before don’t fit what she knows. 

“Uh yeah that wasn’t actually me, that was…” 

“Octavius?” Pepper finished. It was confirmed when she saw him flinch at the name. 

“Yes, I’m sorry for whatever was done with my body.” 

“Wait I thought it was Spider-man that he had taken over?” 

Peter unable to hide his old nerves tick of rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Stuttered out, “would you believe it was both?” 

Natasha just stayed out, knowing they both trust Pepper, plus it’s payback for the hot delivery driver line. 

Pepper looking intently at Peter for a few minutes finally says, “I do believe you… since you are the same person, Spider-man.” 

Peter in the back of his mind knew she would figure it out, but still it is an automatic thing to deny. “What!? That’s crazy, we’re not the same…” peter trailed off at the very unamused look he got from Pepper and the just short of laughing out loud, look from his… girlfriend, woman… he's not sure what to call her, so he settles on his queen. 

Deep sigh, “yes I’m Spider-man.” He looks at her and takes a deep breath, as he gets ready to activate his Spidey suit, adding, “sorry this is going to feel weird.” 

Then before anything else is said he activates his suit and retracts the headpiece. 

He watches as Pepper sucks in a breath and closes her eyes for a moment then when she opens them. He gives a small smile and says “hi" 

Natasha quietly snorted in amusement at the dorkiness of her man… she mentally paused, had she really called him that? 

Yes, she had, and then she realized she had been thinking it for the last several days. 

Otherwise, she would not have been so open and made herself vulnerable with him. 

Like before she finds she’s not as bothered by it as she used to be. 

Pepper just stares at him to incorporate the memories she suddenly remembered. “Oh Peter.” she remembers the time his family stayed in the tower. She recalls how close Peter and Tony used to be, mentor and mentee. She recalls spending evenings with MJ and sometimes May complaining about their respective superheroes. 

While she never had, feelings for Tony like MJ did for Peter. She did, and still does, care for him like a friend. 

She walked over and wrapped him in a hug. “I missed you.” 

Peter feeling his eyes well up, then he wrapped her gently in a hug as well. One of the things he missed when he made the deal is the closeness he had, with both Tony and Pepper. 

Pepper looks over at Natasha and sees the soft look she gave them. While she loved, what MJ and Peter had. What she’s seeing so far, she approves. 

“Okay, let's see if the group of yours has fixed everything yet.” Pepper said after letting Peter go. 

Peter head out of the lab, Pepper following behind. Natasha shakes her head when Peter forgot to grab his food. She grabs the bag and follows behind. 

As she gets to the room, she sees several people smiling and welcoming Pepper back as Peter is standing with Beast nearby. She heads over to them. 

Peter spots Natasha the soft smile he always seems to get around her, blossoms on he’s face. Then she gives him her look and holds up the bag. He gets a chagrin look steps over and takes the bag, whispers “sorry, thanks again honey.” 

He sets the food on the side table next to him. He called out the room. “Okay, people let’s see what you’ve come up with so far.” 

Natasha whispered quietly, “do you need me to stay?” she is a tactician not a scientist. 

Peter leaned to her, whispers quietly back, “I would like it if you stayed. I know science isn’t your thing but you have common sense and a way to see through complicated subjects to cut to the chase. Trust me, I need you here.” 

She can see that he is telling the truth. She just nods and leans against the wall. 

Peter turns his attention back to the groups speaking. 

Unaware that he’s doing it, he leans towards her. 

Natasha sees it and just lets a small smile briefly show before it goes away, but the softening of her face stays on. 

After an hour of discussion where she understood only about a 10th of what was said, and only that because of the years spent hanging around Tony, Peter, and the other super-genius in her line of work. 

Peter and Beast are not overly happy. She can tell by the mood of the room that they are somewhat at a loss for what to do. 

“Okay, so we didn’t fix it, but no worries. As far as we can tell, we have time. I will talk to Ms. Potts about seeing if my people can spend some time here. Maybe if you guys can work with more than just the data it’ll help. I think we have gotten as far as we are today. Unless anyone has anything else to add...” Peter looked at Hank and Pepper specifically then glanced up to the camera in the room. “Okay then let's adjourn this meeting of the minds tonight. If you have, any ideas please feel free to come talk to me. Including those who are here. Let FRIDAY know, she can get a hold of me. I just wanted to say again thank you for giving up your day off. Now get out of here.” 

A cheer went up as everyone got up. The scientists mostly cleaned up after themselves. Peter spoke to Hank a few minutes then he left. Natasha made her way over to Pepper. They stood and let the meetings happen around them. 

Pepper turned to Natasha, “I need to get a press conference put together, before the vultures go from circling to swooping in.” 

“Nice imagery.” Natasha said quietly to her. 

Pepper, stepped over to where Peter was speaking to a few of the head scientists from both companies. She let him know she was going to her old office. 

The people from Stark’s company broke off to follow her. While he sent his people home. He looked around, and start to clean the room. 

FRIDAY spoke up, “Peter I will have some people come in to clean up. You still have not eaten yet.” 

Natasha who had been standing near the bag of food. Waiting to see how long it would take him to notice. 

She grabs the bag of food that had long since gone cold. She thinks to herself ‘I might just have to start taking care of him.’ 

She took Peter’s hand, and pulled him out of the room. FRIDAY directed them to his lab. 

He takes the bag and gallantly offers his arm. She huffs a small laugh, but loops her arm through his. 

When they reach his lab, she sits in one of the stools next to the desk. He finally after several hours takes out the food. 

As he starts to enjoy it, she teases him that it might have tasted better a few hours ago. 

He smiles, and after he swallows he says, “maybe but I’m not sure if I’ve ever eaten it fresh.” 

She can’t help but shake her head and smile fondly at what seems to be a universal trait among scientists and engineers to do that exact thing. 

Peter offered some of his food. She could see it was important to him, to share his food with her, and she is getting hungry so she leans over and takes a bite. 

The rest of the food is gone very soon. Soon all the notes he was also typing up while eating is done. 

Peter looks over at Natasha who has just been enjoying watch Peter in his natural element. 

“I'm done for the day. I just need to touch base with Pepper and then I have that _ assignment _, then I’m swinging home…” 

Natasha can see it’s on the tip of his tongue to ask her what she wants to do. But she knows he won’t out of his need to not put pressure on her. 

“You are a good man, peter.” They both stood up so she gently cupped his face and they kissed. “I still have not decided yet.” 

“I know. It’s okay.” 

“I'll go with you to see Pepper.” She said. 

They went to her old office. Stepped in, since the door was open. 

They can see the same passionate fire in her eye that made her such a formidable businesswoman. 

“I’m heading out. FRIDAY has setup a direct feed of Tony’s vitals to my company’s servers. Just so you know.” 

“I know, she told me” 

Peter with a smile adds, “even though I know I’m going to regret asking you to come back business wise. You have my personal resources at your disposal.” 

Pepper smiled happy to hear that. “I’ll try to keep from bankrupting you.” 

“That would be appreciated.” 

“Are you okay with some of my people coming here? And please don’t poach them.” 

I don’t mind you can work it out with FRIDAY, I’m going to have my hands full with the business side. And you can only poach if the employee isn’t satisfied with their job.” Pepper said teasing him about it. 

“Goodnight Pepper.” 

“Goodnight, you two.” 

As they walk to the elevator, Natasha asks him what his plan is. 

“Well for old times’ sake I’m going to change on the roof and swing to my _ assignment _. What about you?” 

“I’m going to check in at HQ and go from there.” 

As they step into the open elevator, Natasha tells FRIDAY to go to the roof. 

Peter activated his suit leaving the headpiece off. They both step close and the kiss is long and intense, they break apart only because of the need to breathe. Even then, they are still forehead-to-forehead. 

Peter wants so badly to tell her ‘I love you.’ 

Natasha can read how much he wants to say those words. “Peter, you can tell me you love me. I already know you do.” 

Peter pulls her in, for another long kiss this time a little more gentle. And in between he whispers “I love you, so much." 

Natasha wasn’t ready for the power of the words. Her breath caught in her chest, the way he said them. 

She’s had the words, said to her, both undercover, and by previous lovers. They pale in comparison to the power, the feeling behind his words. 

Peter seeing that it affected her. Waits a minute to let her process whatever it is. He then brushed her cheekbone with his thumb to get her attention. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, yes I’m okay.” 

“It was too much, I can wait…” Peter said knowing what he said was asking too much of her. Then all thoughts stopped when she kissed him mid-sentence. 

“Don’t you dare, stop.” Natasha after the initial surprise at the power of his words felt a warm rush of love go through her. Something in the many years she’s been alive she’s never felt before. She felt something close to it when she was with Bucky, but nothing like this. 

“But, I don’t want to pressure you.” 

“Peter, a little pressure is okay. Plus, I like how it made me feel.” 

“Are you sure…” 

“Peter, I’m a big girl. Just be honest with me. I can handle a little pressure. I also promise I will let you know if it’s getting to be too much. Okay?” Natasha smirked at being able to use his words back to him. 

“Okay.” With a smirk, he nibbled his favorite spot on her neck that drives her wild. Then he moves up and very quietly whispers, “I love you” in her ear. 

Natasha moaned. It was a strange mix, of love and lust, which pulsed through her. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to take you right here, right now.” She said her arms tight around him. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Peter he counters with a slight smirk. 

“You want to traumatize poor FRIDAY, and give a free show to any number of people in our line of work, who can fly?” 

“Hell no, I’m possessive.” Peter said. 

“Good, because the black widow doesn’t share her toys either.” 

Peter looks her in the eyes and with a smile. “It’s a good thing that I am a one spider, spider.” 

She just shakes her head and with a fondness quietly says “Smart ass.” 

She stepped out of his arms, more to cool down, than anything else. She did take comfort that she heard him whimper when she did. 

Peter formed the headpiece and stepping back to the edge gave his usual two finger salute and made a little hop backwards. 

Natasha walked up to the edge knowing he had his same devil may care grin on. 

She heads to SHIELD HQ; she’s been hearing rumors about Hill being out. 

She slips into the building without alerting anyone. Not that she needs to, but it’s a skill you have to use it or lose it. She gathers what information she can by observing what’s going on. 

What she’s gathered is that Rogers is now in charge, and Carol is in charge of the orbital platform. Hill is out.

Knowing she’s gathered all the information she can here. She slips out without anyone there the wiser. 

She heads to Avengers HQ to see what is going on. Since it’s now early evening most of the teams either are in for the night or have gone home. They are on a short break since the latest battle is over. 

(The night before) 

When Jessica hung up her phone, she sits there for a few minutes just processing all the information she learned in one short call. 

She is giddy with happiness for Peter and Natasha; they don’t seem like a good match at first glance. The super spy/assassin and the jokester spider, almost polar opposites. 

It is no different than Peter and Carol, and Carol had or maybe still has feelings for him. 

Especially now... the biggest problem both she and Carol had with Peter was his personality that he never takes anything seriously. 

However, her time spent with him during the spider-wars against the Inheritors. 

Showed Jessica how it was just a mask. She learned a lot about him, from the other Peter Parkers while spending time with the other world’s spiders. 

She forgot one of the basic rules of human beings. Humans are complicated; usually the simpler a person seems on the surface means they are more complex. 

Peter Parker is one of the most complex people she has the privilege to call her friend, truthfully he’s a brother to her. He is one of the smartest people on the planet, but doesn’t act like it. He has had more shit happen in his life, yet he still has a smile, still thinks of others before himself. 

Speaking of complex people. She picks up her phone and sends a text to for Carol to call her back. She sets the phone down to go check on her baby. She smiles to see her pride and joy sleeping soundly in his crib. 

She heard her phone text notification sound softly in the other room. She picks it up to see Carol text her back that she as to be in DC early in the morning, and she will call her back tomorrow afterwards. 

Jessica heads to bed. 

The next day, she is in the middle of feeding Garry his lunch. Thankfully, she’s gotten much better at getting most of the food into him rather than on and around him. When her phone rings. She wipes her hands as the little one plays in the food that is still on the highchair, giggling happily. 

Jessica sees it’s Carol. She answers, “Carol, how are you doing?” 

“I’m fine, what’s up?” 

“What, I can’t call a friend, and see how she’s doing?” 

“_ Mr. Parker _ called you, didn’t he?” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because I was expecting you to wait at least a week before contacting me.” 

“Well I’m contacting you early. You, busy tonight? No, you're not, you and me tonight girls’ night out.” 

“I don’t feel much like going out...” 

“What was the appointment you had today?” 

“The president offered me command, of S.W.O.R.D. and Alpha flight. He put me in charge of space command.” 

“What! That's great, we must go out and celebrate. Come on, I have not been out in too long. I will have someone watch Garry and we can go out, don’t worry it won’t be late. Please, I need this, and so do you.” 

Sigh, “Okay, fine but I’m not staying out late, and I don’t want to go someplace loud.” 

“Yes, I’ll text you a place later, I need to tell my babysitter that since he owes me, and I’m collecting.” 

“Okay. See you later this evening.” 

“Yeap.” click 

Jessica sent a message to Peter. 

_ ‘I’m taking Carol out on a _ _ girl’s _ _ night, and you are my babysitter tonight. Either here or your place. _’ 

Shortly, she got a response back. 

_ ‘ _ _ Fine _ _ , it’ll be easier if I stay there, so just let me know the time.’ _

Jessica sent a short message of when she wants him there. 

He sent back a message that he’ll be there. 

She goes back to dealing with a PI job. It pays the bills, and it’s less likely to get anyone she cares about killed. Garry is down for a nap. 

She decides to invite Bobbi as well. She sends a text to do so. Later she gets a text that Bobbi will join. Bobbi also says they should invite Natasha. 

That made Jessica stop and think, what could happen. None of the women has any animosity against each other. 

She sends Natasha a text inviting her. 

She then lets Bobbi, know she invited Natasha. 

She let Carol know that Bobbi will be there, and Natasha might be there. 

Bobbi’s response was a quick acknowledgement. 

Carol’s response didn’t come until later, she just says okay. 

At the appointed time. There was a knock at her door. It’s Peter. 

She let him in. Teasing him about the rumpled state of his clothes. “Okay, so I’ve fed him. He’s in his playpen doing his thing. You sure you got this?” 

“Okay one, _ you _ asked … no sorry _ told _ _ me _ to be here. And two, you say that like you guys’ stuff hasn’t taken over one of my spare bedrooms.” Peter said with a smirk. Since the birth of her baby, and Peter regaining his body. Peter has decided that he and Jessica would be friends. 

He watches Garry when Jessica needs to work. Sometimes overnight. 

And there are times when she gets back so late he makes her stay the night, in the spare room. 

Rather than try and get the baby and all his stuff home. 

They worked well together during the spider-war. Plus, with May being gone and MJ moved on. 

They seem to fit; she is like a sister to him. 

Plus, with them having the same power set. He feels a sense of responsibility for her. 

Not that he’s stupid enough to say that. She is as independent as the rest of their co-workers. 

So he does what he can. Little things, he puts some money in her account when she’s short. 

He’s sure she knows, but don’t say. He has flat out told her that her son has a college fund set up. 

Tonight she looks good. He tells her so. 

Both of them go to the kid’s room to check on him. He’s in the playpen happily talking to himself and playing with the developmental toys Peter had gotten for him. 

When Peter sees that, he looks at Jessica and smirks at her. She just playfully sticks her tongue out at him, and quietly tells him to shut up. 

Suddenly they heard someone land on the roof. Peter looks over at Jessica “Carol?” 

“Yeah.” They step out of Garry's room, into the hall.

“I’m sure she wants to see the kid before she leaves. I need to powder my nose anyway.” Peter not sure how Carol will react to him being here. 

“Before you do,” she stuck her hand out making the gimme sign. “Money?” 

“What are you, my pimp?” 

“No, moneybags but this was your idea.” 

Peter smiles and shaking his head he reached for his wallet having already give all his cash to the delivery drivers he pulled out his black card. “Someday, you are going to have to explain that logic to me.” 

Jessica’s eyes light up when seeing the near mythical credit card. 

“You’re drooling. Please don’t bankrupted me in one night.” 

Jessica just laughs, then kisses his cheek. “Hmm of only Natasha hadn’t gotten to you first.” 

“Hey, you had your chance.” 

“No I didn’t, you’ve been holding a torch for her, for far longer than I’ve known you.” 

Peter can’t respond to that. 

Suddenly he looks over at the door, and with a smirk “Knock, knock.” Followed closely by Carol knocking on her door. 

“Nobody likes a smart ass. Go powder your nose.” 

Peter steps into the bathroom. 

He came straight here from the tower. He uses the toilet and washes all the while listen to what they are say. 

Suddenly he smirks and taking out his phone he sends Jessica a text. He has to keep from laughing when he hears her curse under her breath. 

He sends another text, knowing he’s pushing his luck. 

As Carol and Jessica walk out the door, they trade one more text. 

Then he puts his phone away, and goes to check on Garry. 

\------------------ 

Jessica walked over to let Carol in. “well we’re running late let’s go." 

“Wait, I wanna see him.” 

“Him who" Jessica is wondering if Carol knows Peter is here. 

“What do you mean ‘him who’, the baby.” 

“Oh, oh yeah, sorry, this way.” Jessica turns and leads Carol into the baby’s room. 

Carol smiles down at Garry who sees her and wants to be picked up. Carol more than happy to picks him up and sticks her face in his little tummy. “I’d be careful he hasn’t been feeling well all day.” 

Carol looks at her concerned, “if he’s sick we shouldn’t go out.” 

“No, it’s nothing he’s just cranky. The babysitter knows, and he can handle it.” 

‘Well I forgot to mention it to him, but I’m sure mister bionic ears heard.’ She thinks 

“Oh yeah where is the babysitter, anyway shouldn’t _ he _ be here?” 

“The babysitter is using the bathroom, powdering their nose. Okay you’ve seen him, let’s go. Bobbi is probably already waiting.” 

As Carol is snuggling the baby a few more seconds, Jessica’s phone chimes. Jessica curses under her breath that Peter had heard it. Sure enough her phone had a message from him. 

_ Hmm you Carol and Bobbi, try not to talk about me too much. _

She sent back to him. 

_ You’re not that lucky _. 

Carol looked over at Jessica, after she put Garry down. “Who is that, Bobbi?” 

“Nobody, uh I mean no, someone else." 

Carol looking smug just nods and heads out the door. “Bye _ Mr. Babysitter _.” 

As they are walking out the door. Jessica’s phone chimed again. 

_ Nobody _ _ ? _ _ I’m hurt. By the way do you kiss your baby with that mouth _ _ , _ _ I heard you cuss. _ _ Babie _ _ s pick up _ _ all kinds of things quick _ _ . ;-) _

She bites her tongue to keep from cussing again she sent back. 

_ Revenge is a dish best served cold. Mr. Parker. _

She puts her phone away as they head out the front door. 

As they head down to the lobby her phone chimes one more time. 

_ Promises, promises. _

She can’t help but smile at how much happier Peter has been lately. Natasha has done a remarkable job in a short time. 

Carol looks over to see Jessica with a soft smile. She doesn’t say anything. 

As they walk into the local bar Jessica likes. Bobbi isn’t there yet. 

Jessica directs Carol to grab a table, as she goes to the bar to open the tab. 

When she handed the bartender Peter’s black card his eyes grew wide. “Is that, one of those…?” 

“Yes, don’t make a big deal of it, please.” 

“Oh course Ms. Drew.” 

Jessica places the order for her and Carol’s drinks them goes to the table. 

“Did you want food they have good food here as well.” Jessica asked when she sat down. 

Before carol could answer the waitress brought the drinks and asked if they wanted any food. 

Carol started to reach for her wallet when Jessica said. “I opened a tab, don’t worry about it. We are celebrating your promotion.” 

Carol took the menu out to look it over. 

“We have one maybe two others joining, so give us a minute, okay?” Jessica said. 

“No problem, just let me know." 

Not long after that Bobbi walked into the room. Carol spotted her first. She waved the blond woman over. 

Jessica said they have an open tab and to order what she wants as Bobbi sat down. 

When Jessica looked around for their waitress she started heading to them before Jessica could wave. 

They ordered some appetizers to share and Bobbi ordered her drink. 

The drink arrived very quickly. With the waitress assuming them the food would be out soon. 

Bobbi commented at how quickly they have been served. 

Jessica thinking the same thing decided to direct the conversation. She asked Carol more about her promotion. Which got Bobbi's attention as Carol talked about what she and the president talked about. 

The food came out very quickly. But the women were too busy talking about the promotion to notice. 

Soon enough they were talking and laughing like old times. 

Soon enough Carol asked what’s been on her mind all night. “So Jessica your ‘babysitter’, why didn’t you tell me you have a new boyfriend?” 

Jessica who was in the middle of taking a drink coughed when it went down the wrong pipe. 

Bobbi suddenly looking over at Jessica interested in the topic “a new boyfriend?” 

Jessica having somewhat recovered. Looking surprised and a little panicked “I don’t have a new boyfriend.” 

Carol moving in for the proverbial kill says. “Sure the babysitter was in the bathroom the whole time I was there. And she trusted _ him _ with Garry when he’s not feeling well. Plus she got a couple of texts that made her smile and I’m pretty sure when she texted back I heard a phone chime from the bathroom.” 

Bobbi grins and looking at Jessica, “that sounds pretty suspicious. So what is his name?” 

Suddenly a voice asked “he who?” 

Natasha smirked slight when all three women jumped at her sudden appearance. 

Having already gotten her drink, Natasha casually sat down in the empty forth chair. 

Bobbi was quick to recover. “Natasha you made it. We were trying to find out who Jessica’s new boyfriend is.” 

Jessica saw her life flash before her eyes. Very sure, that Natasha is aware of who is babysitter her kid. 

“Yeah, her new boyfriend is babysitting Garry, she had him hidden away when I want to go pick her up. But she was texting him, as we left, soft smile and all.” Carol added. 

Natasha, with an almost predatory grin turns back to Jessica and says, “Really, he sounds like an _ amazing _ boyfriend. To spend the evening watching your kid while you’re here for a girl’s night.” 

Carol added “oh yes, I’m pretty sure he’s footing the bill to. She opened a tab and hasn’t worried about the bill.” 

Jessica is pretty sure she made a quiet whimper. 

“Guys really, I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

Carol added, “I don’t know, you were pretty sure your _ babysitter _ would be available. Because he, and I quote, ‘owes you one'" 

“I don’t know, that’s pretty convincing evidence. So what’s his name?” Natasha asked the very picture of innocence. 

“Really I don’t have a boyfriend. Carol why don’t you, tell Natasha about your new promotion.” 

“She is in charge of space command. I heard. Now back to this boyfriend. Is he any good in bed? I’ll bet he’s _ spectacular _, isn’t he.” Natasha said not letting up. 

She is having way too much fun with this. 

“I wouldn’t know.” 

Bobbi spoke this time, “I don’t know, you seem pretty flustered by the question.” 

“I’ll bet it’s someone we know.” Carol said. 

This time Jessica did let out a quiet whimper. 

“Who, is it Clint?” Carol asked trying to think of all the people they know that she might date. 

“No, he’s got a certain redheaded super-spy in his cross-hairs." Bobbi said looking over at said redhead. 

Carol looked at her surprised, “oh really? Well that makes sense you two have history. Are you interested?” 

Without missing a beat she turns and says. “No, I have no interest in him.” 

Jessica glad that the topic had turned stayed quiet. 

And Bobbi not wanting to reveal anything also stays quiet but watches to see where this goes. 

“Oh, cause there is a rumor that you are dating someone. And Clint would make sense.” 

“I’m not currently dating anyone. But I do want to hear about this new boyfriend.” 

“But you’re interested in someone.” Jessica quick to move the conversation back to Natasha. 

“I might be.” 

“And you were with him last night, I heard. Is he _ spectacular _ in bed?” Jessica asked 

This time both Bobbi and Carol were looking at Natasha. 

Bobbi because she hadn’t realized how far along Natasha and Peter’s relationship had progressed. 

Carol because the normally tight lipped redhead was being remarkably free with information. 

Natasha smirked at Jessica and said. “Yes he is _ amazing _. But we just scratching an itch right now. I’m not ready for more yet.” 

Carol looking thoughtful. “I’m glad, you seem happier whomever he is. I hope he knows how lucky he is.” 

“He knows.” 

Suddenly Julia walks up to the table. “Really, girls night? And you didn’t invite me?” 

Jessica always glad to see her, “Julia, well if I could get a hold of you I would, would you like to join us?” 

“Unfortunately I can’t, I just needed to pass on a message.” 

“Oh god, the world isn’t ending again is it?” Jessica just knows it has to be that with the night she’s having. 

Julia just smiles “no, but I do need you two to come to a meeting later this week.” 

“You two?” Jessica asked confused, she’s the only one at the table that has any dealings with the spider-verse, and madam web other there. 

“Yes, you and Natasha.” 

Everyone else at the table went from looking at Julia to looking at Natasha. 

“Me?” 

“Yes, it’s important. We’re still figuring out the best time to have it. I’ll text you both the details.” 

“Wait you have Natasha’s number?” Jessica asked. 

Julia said with a smirk, “No, but I know how to get a hold of her.” 

“Let me know next time you guys go out, it looks like everyone is having fun.” With that Julia left. 

Bobbi suddenly asked. “I’ve been meaning to ask about your new widow bites. And how you got Hill?” 

“Trade secrets, sorry.” 

“What are do you mean got Hill? I assume you’re talking about the new widow bites that have knock out gas… oh never mind. Wait I want to know too, her office doesn’t have any vents behind her.” Carol said she had heard of Hill being found ‘asleep' and that someone had made Natasha some new equipment. 

“I call it the widow’s kiss. And sorry as a friend said secret family recipe.” 

“_ Who _ _ ever _ made them must be smart. And like you a lot to make you something like that out of the blue.” Bobbi said looking almost smug at Natasha. 

“You might be right.” Natasha said equally as smug. “I noticed you got a new uniform. Get any other new toys?” 

“No, he found a new muse.” Bobbi said with a slight pout. 

Carol, trying to figure out the subtext of the conversation said. “Wait I thought you and Mr. Parker are dating?” 

Several people at the table coughed. 

Bobbi answered Carol, “No, Peter is my friend, but we are not dating." 

Jessica decided now was as good a time to find out what Carol knows and what she plans to do with it. 

“You know _ Mr. Parker? _ _ ” _

“I went to talk to him last week. About the younger Spider-man.” 

“What do you think of him?” Jessica asked looking at her intently. 

“He seems like a nice guy.” 

“I heard you cried on his shoulder. Weird I didn’t expect you to open up to a virtual stranger like that.” 

Carol went silent. She’s not like Jessica and Natasha at being able to schooling her facial features. 

“Is he up, in the clouds?” Natasha said out of the blue, she had heard the conversation on the roof. 

Carol couldn’t help the flinch. 

Jessica has to bite her tongue to keep from crowing. “You know. How did you find out?” 

Carol looking down knowing she’s caught, but doesn’t mind. She wants… needs to talk about it. 

“I was about to walk in when he was talking to Jennifer, he activated his suit then when his headpiece retracted…” 

“You were flooded with a bunch of memories.” Jessica said softly. She more than the other two know how much history there is between Carol and Peter. 

“I’m sorry, that must have been hard.” Jessica added. 

“Yeah, I had to go process it all.” 

Carol looked around not seeing surprise on any of the other’s faces. “Wait you all already knew?” 

Then she added, “That makes since, Bobbi you work with him. And Natasha knows everything.” 

Natasha seeing how hard this is for her decides to turn the conversation a little. “Not everything, I still don’t know who Jessica’s new boyfriend is?” 

Bobbi wanting to do the same thing agrees, “Yeah we still have yet to hear about this new guy?” 

Jessica growls under her breath and gives Natasha a death stare. 

Which doesn’t affect her at all. 

Jessica mutters “I need another drink.” She waves to their waitress who is there before she’s done. Jessica orders another round of drinks. 

Natasha knowing why says, “Wow fast service. They seem motivated. Is your new _ boyfriend _ rich? I thought I saw them drooling over one of those black cards. When I came in.” 

“No, I’m just a regular here. Good tipper. That’s all, good customer service.” Jessica works to not wince at how weak that denial sounded when she said it. 

The waitress came back with the drinks. “Here you go, Ms. Drew anything else I can get you?” 

“Not right now, thanks.” 

Jessica hesitantly asks “so, there is no easy way to ask this. But now that you know, what do you plan to do with it?” 

Carol looks up surprised, a flash of anger goes through her, but when she sees the soft concerned look on Jessica and strangely enough the other two women. “Do you mean am I going to reveal it to SHIELD?” 

She didn’t wait for them to respond. “I won’t spill the secret. He has been my friend a long time. I couldn’t hurt him like that. I do wish he had trusted me with his secret.” 

Bobbi softly told her, “he was planning to, but then this latest spat happened, and he needed to make sure his family was safe. It was not an easy decision for him, but the younger Spider-man is more than a mentee to him. After May passed away and MJ left, he wasn’t ready to lose any more family.” 

“Oh my god, May died? What happened?” Carol said shocked. 

“It was when Octavius was _ around _...” Bobbi said the pain in her voice clear 

“Oh god no, please tell me he didn’t...” 

“No, she had a heart attack and went peacefully in her sleep. Peter told me that even Octavius felt her loss, oddly enough he respected her. Peter thinks the loss of her husband and how different, distant her nephew was, seem to be the final straw.” Bobbi said softly her eyes along with everyone at the table had tears in them. 

All four women had fond memories of the woman who had a steel will that even Logan had bent to. She more than anyone else is responsible for making Peter the hero that he is. 

The one that even other heroes look up to. 

Carol held up her drink. “To May, the best superhero of us all.” 

The others raise their glass and echo, “To May.” 

They sat in silence for a little while thinking of the woman that was a mother to the man that has meant so much too all the women at the table. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask, but what happened to MJ?” 

“She got tired of the dangers of the superhero life. Peter has been tight lipped on the details; I don’t think Octavius had a lot to do with it. She helped Peter once he got his body back. But I think after as much shit that has happened to both of them, she needed to get away. Peter set her up with a night club and a new life in Chicago.” Bobbi said. 

Natasha and Jessica know some of it. 

Both Natasha and Bobbi were thinking back to the other day at the park when Natasha told her she had seen the darkness. 

Carol quiet at how much pain Peter has had to suffer. Her life has been full of suffering but it seems that life has a particular need to inflict pain on him and those he loves. 

Jessica knowing how much other Peter Parkers suffer in life. But her friend someone she’s been to hell and back with. 

Who still smiles and jokes, and does little things to take care of her, and her baby. She knows what he does for her, and knowing how much family means to him, they are siblings, she doesn’t put up more than a token resistance to his help. 

“Spider-siblings from another mother.” She says with a small smile. 

That broke them out of their funk. They started to tell funny stories about Peter. Well Natasha sat back and listened. Carol, talked about their date. Bobbi and Jessica, each talked about some of the missions they had gone on with him. 

Then all four women shared funny moments they wouldn’t dare tell him, for fear of feeding his male ego. They were once again laughing, and having fun. 

Carol who wants the best for her friend asks. “So, really who is your new boyfriend?” 

This caused Jessica to laugh, and Natasha to give an amused huff. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Peter is the one watching Garry right now. 

“So you are not dating him?” Carol said still trying to get caught up. 

With another laugh, she says looking at Natasha. “No, he’s currently _ Not _ with someone, scratching itches.” 

“Wait, wait, so he’s with Natasha, and I’m guessing you…” Carol said first looking at Jessica then at Natasha, the subtext of the boyfriend conversation between the two starting to make so much more sense, and _ SO _ much more hilarious. 

“I was with him at the tower when she texted him.” Natasha said calmly. 

Carol and Bobbi both start to laugh so hard they had tears coming out. 

The bar was empty save for them. They had stayed far longer than planned. Not that the staff cared. Black card doth have it’s privilege. 

Bobbi said in between trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. “Are we drinking on his tab?” 

Both Jessica and Natasha nodded. 

“Oh god, I am going to give him so much shit this week when I see him.” Bobbi continued still holding her side from the laughter. 

Not long after that Natasha pretty much disappeared. Jessica closed out the tab and left a great tip. Then the three walked out into the cool night. 

Bobbi heading in one direction while Jessica and Carol in the other. They both walk slowly and each lost in their own thoughts. 

When they walk into Jessica’s apartment. They stop, seeing Peter on the couch asleep with Garry on his chest both are bare chested. With Peter's hand and a blanket draped over Garry. 

Both looking peaceful. 

Jessica pulled out her phone to take a picture. When Peter softly said his eyes still closed “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal in some states.” 

Jessica and Carol just smiled at the amused tone he had. 

Jessica gently scooped up Garry to put him in crib. 

Carol who had actually never seen Peter without a shirt on, felt her mouth go dry. '_Damn,_ he's hot', she thinks _'_

She busies herself before he notices. 

He grabs his undershirt and puts it back on. 

About that time Jessica came back in. She smirks and says “Damn I missed the show.” 

Peter just looks unamused at her. 

“So why were you naked with my kid?” Jessica said with a smirk. 

“First of all, no eww, gross. Second it’s called kangaroo care. Good for babies that don’t feel well. Plus he puked on my shirt, I wanted to spare my undershirt.” 

Jessica pats his cheek and mockingly says “ah, welcome to parenthood.” 

He stuck his hand out in the gimme sign, “Speaking of _parenthood_. Card please.” 

Jessica playfully pouted as she pulled his black card out. “Can’t I borrow it for another day or two. Please.” 

Peter smiles and shakes his head. Taking the card back. He puts it back in his wallet. 

Peter looks over at Carol. “Col Danvers.” His tone is inquisitive. 

Jessica spare them both the awkward conversation. “She knows, she was spying on you and Jennifer.” 

Carol looked over at Jessica in shock. “I was not…” Then she saw the big old smirk on her face. 

She looked at Peter he had been quiet. He looks at her with sadness “I’m so sorry, Carol I had planned on tell you in person later, where I could help you. It must have been quite the mental dump.” 

Carol looking over at the pained sad look. She felt her eyes well up tears “you were going to tell me?” 

“Of course,” peter softly smiled and held up his hand in the Vulcan hand gesture and quoted “I have been, and always shall be, your friend.” 

Carol softly said with a smile, “if you are dying, so help me god, I will kick your ass.” 

Jessica quietly laughed and fondly muttered about her best friends being huge nerds. 

With tears, suddenly like the night before she was wrapped in his strong embrace. She finds herself crying again. “I didn’t even know one of my best friends. I couldn’t miss him. I wasn’t there for you when May died.” 

Peter just tightened his arms around her as she did the same to him. “You were there. When I was watching from inside my body. You guys were what kept me going. Besides, she’s at peace. I know she’s in heaven and Jameson Sr. and uncle Ben are trying to one up each other for her affection.” 

Jessica stepped up and wrapped her arms around them both. Both peter and Carol wrapped an arm around her. They were in a three way hug. 

Carol, softly sighs. The hole in her heart that she didn’t even realize was there is now filled, and she feels at peace. 

Jessica, who has missed the times when all three would hang out and cause trouble in the mansion or later, with Luke’s team in Strange’s house. Now finally feels all is right in her world. 

Peter who had been feeling guilty at keeping Carol in the dark for so long. And missing one of his closest friends, is happy to have another person he considers family back. 

They all stay that way for a while. Soon peter has to go, he has work in the morning. Carol has to go and in the morning, start the process of assuming command of the her new unit. 

Peter tells carol she is welcome to visit his office any time she wants. 

She kisses his cheek before he heads out the door. 

As the door closes, Carol turns to Jessica and says “oh my god, did you see what he’s hiding under his shirt? Natasha is a lucky woman. No wonder she’s happy.” 

Jessica just laughs and says “you know he has enhanced hearing, right?” 

“Shit.” Carol blushes slightly. 

Soon Jessica’s phone chimes and knowing who and what she still laughs as she reads Peter’s message. 

_ Tell her I said thanks. Please tell me you got a _ _ picture of her blush. And remind her not to cuss around the baby. _

“Cussing around the baby?” carol asked 

“Yes, peter accidentally cursed around the baby once. I told him not to curse around the baby. So since then he takes great pleasure in saying it to me when I do it to.” Jessica said smiling fondly at just one more the thing, they tease each other about. 

Carol smiled missing so much, she used the bathroom then saying goodnight she flew back home. She is so happy she agreed to go out. 

Jessica got ready for bed, and checking on her baby one more time she went to bed with a smile on her face. 

Peter headed to Jessica’s building roof activated his suit and swung home. 

As he landed and went down to his penthouse. He finds himself hoping she’s there. 

After sleeping in her arms the last two nights he doesn’t look forward to sleeping alone. 

As he enters his place he doesn’t listen for her heartbeat. But he doesn’t need to, her scent hits his nose.

He looks up to see her sitting in the chair overlooking the city. 

“Natasha?” 

“Took you long enough.” 

He could hear her smile in the words. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

She got up as he walked towards her. “you look beautiful.” He softly said. 

She smiled at his honest compliment. 

She met him in the middle of the living room, and used the stereo remote to turn on the same slow music channel they had on the other night. “dance with me.” She softly ordered. 

With a soft yet bright smile he toed off his shoes and said “as you wish, my queen.” 

They held each other as they swayed to the music. Their lips meet. 

She leaned back and looking him in the eyes she say “I’m done scratching itches. I want this, but I need to take it slow.” 

“Okay, you are in control. You set the pace.” 

With a slight smirk he said. “I’ll wait at least a week before I go buy the ring.” 

She softly laughed. The warm feeling of love softly washed over her. And for once she’s happy with it. 

As they continue to sway to the music Peter brushes his nose along her neck, and then softly by her ear he whispers, “Я тебя люблю” (I love you) 

She moans, the warm feeling starts to heat up. 

With a smile, she leans up to his ear and quoting star wars says, “I know.” 

This time it’s Peter who moans. 

Not long after that, she leads him into the bedroom. 

They make love, until they are sated. 

Then in each other’s arms they fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek... world 1078 will make an appearance in this and several other stories... thanks to a very helpful suggestion from reader CRUDEN over on ff.net
> 
> Personal note,  
I read an article about Scarlett Johansson talked about how Natasha is dead in endgame, and seemed to imply that she is done after the black widow movie, while I understand that making the movies are hard. I am sadden that we won't get any more Natasha in the MCU.
> 
> Don't tell RDJ but Natasha Romanoff has always been my favorite MCU avenger... no surprise given who I use in most of my stories. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning found the new couple at the table eating breakfast they both made. After a long very enjoyable shower.

Natasha is telling him what happened the night before at the bar. Like Carol and Bobbi, the night before when Natasha explained about how Carol and Bobbi were unknowingly helped her have a little fun at Jessica’s expense. Peter laughed to the point he almost fell out of his chair.

Natasha smiled and has to laugh at the way it worked out.

She then mentioned that Julia showed up. Peter wasn’t concerned until she told him that Julia wanted to speak to both Jessica and Natasha in some sort of meeting this week.

“Well I had planned to go this week, Peni has something for me. I had planned to ask if you wanted to go with me anyway.”

“What’s the story behind her?”

“Julia has assumed the role of Madam Web.” Peter suddenly starts to look around.

Natasha slightly on alert asks. “What are you doing?”

Peter not seeing anything goes back to eating. “Julia since she has assumed her new role likes to pop up unannounced to either me or Jessica. She tends to do it most often when either of us talk about her. I think she gets bored sometimes.” Peter smiling at some of the times. “She has a direct connection to the web of life and destiny through a being called the master weaver.”

Peter lets her process the information before continuing. “Actually, you know my Spidey-sense?”

Natasha well aware, nods staying silent.

“Well, that’s due to the master weaver. He, she, or it, never could find out. Is outside of time and can see all of it. That is how we can be warned about something that hasn’t happened yet. It’s kinda hard to wrap your head around. At least it was for me, at first. Anyway, she is our connection to the master weaver. The middle woman, so to speak. So, if she asked for you, then the weaver must have seen something that affects you. Remember how I said there are a few versions of you in the spider-verse?”

“Yeah I remember.” Natasha said she still has a hard time believe there are other versions of her out there.

“Oh, trust me until you meet a version of you that is the opposite gender, or a completely different nationality… just, it can get weird like Spider-ham. He’s well… you’ll just have to meet him, he kind of defies description. Anyway, I am thinking Thursday we can go. I’ll clear my schedule, no idea how long the meeting will be. Since she hasn’t talked to me, I don’t know if I’m even invited. I’m sure she’ll pop up and tell me.”

They finished breakfast and spent a few minutes holding each other kissing.

Peter has to get to the office.

Natasha received a text asking her go to SHIELD HQ to talk to Fury about an assignment.

Natasha brushes her hand on his face. “I’ll see you later.”

“I hope so; you can always stop by my office anytime.” Peter kissed her one more time then with a soft smile whispers still in her arms. “I love you.”

She closes her eyes as the warmth still washes over her; she smiles and looks up at him. She’s not ready to quite say it back.

Peter can she’s not ready to say it back. He just kisses her forehead. “It’s okay, I know. When you are ready, you will say it. Just know I plan on saying it frequently.”

“Good, I expect to hear it then.” She said gently teasing him. Also, glad he’s so accepting. “I might stop by during lunch to make sure you eat this time.” She said continuing to tease him.

“I will count the seconds, my queen.”

They head out the door. She going down to the lobby to SHIELD HQ, he going up to swing to work.

As soon as he gets seated. His computer booted up, the emails that seem to multiply like rabbits over the weekend. The messages to call people back.

There are times he misses the relatively simple life of living paycheck to paycheck. Too many people are counting on him. He has far more responsibility then he’s ever had before.

Except when he’s had to save the world, or help save the universe.

Thankfully, those events are still rare.

This is daily, and with satellite offices in other countries, he’s learned how to navigate the murky waters of international business.

As much as he loathes to give Octavius credit. Being trapped in his body while Otto set up the business and made the connections taught him a lot.

Plus, he did pay attention to Tony and Pepper when they did business dealing.

He worked his way through the stuff from the weekend.

While keeping an eye on the vitals from Stark Tower, he talked to FRIDAY, when he got in. There have not been any changes.

Tony’s will, is going to be read tomorrow. He’s not worried. He doesn’t plan on attending. If there is anything for him. FRIDAY or Pepper will tell him later.

He’s already fielded a couple of calls from reporters wanting to know why he was spotted entering Stark tower.

Having already worked out the story with Pepper, he told the truth that as Tony’s former mentee he wanted to see what he could do to help. However, he has nothing beyond that in regards to Stark Industries.

That was the same thing, Pepper told the reporters at her press conference, this morning.

He finds himself glancing at the clock. He is looking forward to lunch with Natasha but he hopes the mission Fury has for her isn’t some long term out of the country mission.

However, they’ll deal with whatever happens.

His feelings haven’t changed in this long. That won’t change because she’s not with him every day.

He pulls up his calendar to see what he might have to reschedule for Thursday. When something catches his eye. Something that wasn’t there when he left the office on Friday night.

He frowns, and then says “Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

\------------------

Natasha walked into SHIELD HQ and headed to Fury’s old office. She walked in and sat down. She could read the aggravation before she crossed the door-frame.

Rogers is in the office with his ‘I’m not happy’ face while Fury is looking back at him with his usual impassive look.

“Am I interrupting a lover’s spat? Do you need me to step outside a few minutes while you kiss and make up?” Natasha finally said.

Rogers backs off, and turns to walk out of the office. “Fury you know I don’t agree with running the mission this way. There has to be a better way to infiltrate the group. I don’t like using civilian’s even ones with long standing connections like him.”

“I understand I just don’t care. Parker is the best chance we have to get an agent inside now that Stark is unavailable.”

Natasha didn’t react, but she is on alert. While she has respect for Fury, and he’s not as bad as Hill has been, he’s still been known to pay fast and loose with the rules.

Peter may be Spider-man and more then capable of handling anything thrown at him. She still will lookout for him. Especially now.

Rogers closes the door almost hard enough to be considered a slam.

Fury looks over at the redhead in front of him. He's glad to see she looks happier, more at ease then he’s seen her look in a long time.

Not that you could easily see it, you have to have known her a long time to be able to read her at all.

He reaches over to turn on the anti-ease drop screen. He muses that Parker himself designed it.

“What’s the mission?” Natasha asks once it’s turned on.

“I need you to have your boyfriend take you to a meeting next month with a group of powerful individuals that like to think of themselves as, an Illuminati of sorts. _God_ as if Stark and Reed’s damn group wasn’t bad enough. Stark would monitor them for me, begrudgingly. I was able to guilt him into it, since they took inspiration from his stupidity. With Stark out of commission, I need another way to keep tabs. Parker is the perfect way in. Not only did Octavius get invited and attend a few meetings, but with his abilities we don’t have to try and sneak in listening equipment that they scan for anyway.”

“What abilities?”

“Natasha, if you think I don’t know about Parker’s night job. You don’t know me very well. I’m content to keep it, off SHIELD’s radar.”

“As long as it suits your purpose.” Natasha said calm and evenly.

“Oh, you really care about him? Good, believe what you will, but I like and respect Parker for what he does. However, some hurt feelings are more than fair trade to keep those self-entitled idiots from starting a world war or piss off someone bigger. Then I have to deal with it.”

Natasha as to admit, that on the surface, he has a point.

While everything he said is true. Natasha knows that Fury has respect for Peter.

He is a master strategist and plans moves many turns ahead. He is likely playing an angle.

She will just have to make sure it will not blow-back on Peter or her.

“Fine, anything specific?”

“Not at the moment. We have not had any chatter.”

“So why are you asking a month out?”

“Because, if you show up at the meeting cold, they will get suspicious. So, you two can attend a couple of high-powered events to reestablished his place in that world. So, when you both show up. It will not set off any warning bells.”

“Anything else?”

“Nope.”

Natasha got up and walked out. Not stopping until she was out of the building. She walked around the city. Processing how to handle this.

As it gets closer to lunchtime. She stops at his favorite food place. Getting the same thing for him, she got yesterday.

She spent a few minutes seeing what sounds good.

She takes the food and heads to his office.

\----------------

She knocks then walks into his office. She feels the same gentle rush of warmth when he looks up and smiles brightly at her.

He stops what he’s doing to get up and walk to her. He puts the food down on the desk and pulls her into his arms.

Peter heard a knock different from Bobbi’s then his door opened and closed.

His day instantly got brighter when he saw her. He moved over to her, noting in the back of his mind that she brought food. He sits it to the side to be able to hold her.

He felt all the stress of the day and the events he saw on his calendar melt away.

They kiss tenderly unrushed.

“Hi honey.” he whispers to her.

Then continues on,“so I bet I can guess what your mission is. Looks like SHIELD will be running my social calendar. I have an event to go to on Friday,” he said still with his forehead pressed against hers.

“Yes, Fury wants you to get me I to some sort of group next month...”

“Yeah, I figured, they call themselves the cabal. Some movers and shakers, mostly the children of the movers and shakers. Otto got himself invited to either ally or use some of the members. He did a good job of getting in good with the members. Ultimately, he found them to be stupid simpletons unaware of what real power is. Having reviewed what, I remember of the group, he’s not wrong.”

“You remember everything while he was there?”

“Yeah, I have eidetic memory. I just don’t advertise it. In fact, most people don’t know. You are part of a special group of people I have told that to.

She is surprised, but when she thinks about it, not as much. In order to come up with the on the fly solutions he’s known for. It helps to know if something will have worked before.

Plus, there was a rumor that one of his parents had eidetic memory.

“Fury wants to have us attend a few events before their meeting next month.”

“Yeah to reestablish my place in the movers and shakers of the world… yeah. I already RSVP’d with my plus one.”

He quirked a grin at her, “Ms. Rushman, would you like to join me on Friday for a party full of sycophants and suck-ups, in one of the most wretched hives of scum and villainy, outside of government.”

Her laugh was bright and real, and it lit up his world. “Is everything Star Wars with you?”

“No, there is also Star Trek.”

“Oh, is that the one with Harry Potter?” She said smirking.

Peter with a fake look of outrage teasingly said, “I would break up with you right now.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” She said smiling

“Yeah your right… yes I know you’re always right.” Peter said with a soft smile on his face. “Bobbi might stop by; you wanna sit on my lap, just in case.” His smile changed to a smirk.

“Really?”

Sigh, “No, usually she shows up on Tuesday or Thursday. But you can still sit in my lap.”

“Not today. But it might be fun when she is going to show up.”

They take the food and sit next to each other at his cleared off workbench. Eating and enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey you’re right, it is much better fresh.”

She just laughed.

“Oh hey, I almost forgot to tell you something.” Peter said suddenly he gently takes her free hand, “I love you.”

Natasha just smiles softly and shakes her head. “Dork.” However, she doesn’t pull her hand back.

They stay like that while they finish the food, he’s thumb, softly caressing her skin.

She feels the warmth well up in her that has been happening more and more around him.

When they are finished. He packs it all away, and puts it in the recycle.

This time she grabs his tie and pulls him to her. He automatically wraps his arms around her as they come together. He smiles at her actions. As they kiss.

“Shut up, and don’t expect it to happen often.” She can read his happiness at her initiating the touch.

“Tomorrow evening you and me in the avenger’s gym. I need to assess your fighting skill level.” Natasha tells him while they continue to hold each other close.

“You just want an excuse to try and kick my ass.”

“_Try?_” She looked him in the eyes, daring him to contradict her.

“Okay most likely you would. But I have been around for a while. Seen a thing or two.”

“I know that’s why I agreed to the mission before I tested you. Besides if you play your cards right. A good workout always makes me wanting another type of workout.”

“Huh, that explains a few things.”

Natasha gives him the look.

“For the sake of my continued happiness and frankly to keep breathing. I’ll refrain from commenting farther.” Peter said knowing he is in very dangerous waters.

She keeps up the look. “I uh what I meant to say is, I love you.” He added quickly.

She pats his cheek, “Huh so you are smart after all. I was beginning to wonder.”

She pulls him to her and they kiss long and intensely, breaking apart only when the need for air becomes too much.

She smirks as she leans up to his ear and whispers. “Be careful, you know what they say about revenge?”

“Um. That it’s pleasurable and enjoyable by both parties?”

She quietly laughs, “I wouldn’t count on it.”

They kiss again, this time gently. He needs to get back to work.

“I’ll see you later.” Peter kept his statement deliberately vague, so not to put pressure on her.

She smiled glad he’s still being understanding about her need to take it slow. “You will.”

She sways her hips as she walks out the door. She smiles as she hears him whine. Knowing she is turning him on.

She’ll make it up to him tonight. Maybe.

Peter goes back to work. He gets quite a lot done. He clears his schedule for Thursday.

Knowing that he’ll be busy this week, he patrols for a few hours.

Nothing major to note. He touches base, with Miles. Asking him to keep an eye on the city.

He heads home, as he gets closer, he finds the same sense of hope and dread fill him. Not sure what he’s going to find when he gets home. He wants to text her asking if she’ll be there, but can’t put that on her.

He opens his door to find his place empty. He lets a deep disappointed sigh out. Knowing this was the most likely outcome.

She has spent a lot of time with him. She has her own life.

He changes into casual clothes. He makes sure his tuxedo is still clean from dry cleaner since he wore it last. He hung it on the closet door.

Having been to enough fancy functions with a date to know that she’ll need to know what he’s wearing.

He keeps his phone with him. Makes himself a light dinner.

He then takes a drink to his chair. As he sits in it, he still faintly smells her scent from when she was sitting in it last night. Or it might be his wishful thinking.

He looks out, but not seeing anything. He turned on the music, needing to hear something besides the silence.

He picks up his laptop, to work on a couple of projects that he’s been working on during his down time. New company projects that he’s had, a few new add on for his suit, as well as others.

He also sent a message to Kaine, to make sure his brother is doing okay. They are not where they can spend a lot of time in the same room together, but they are not the enemies they used to be.

His senses alert him, as he detected her scent. He picked up his glass and held it up for her to sip.

Natasha watched as his shoulders twitch just a bit, letting him know that it detected her. She smiles when he lifts his glass for her to take a drink.

“Hi honey. Are you hungry?” Peter said not bothering to hide the relief he knows she would be able to detect anyway.

“I could eat.” She said simply.

Peter puts the laptop down. He gets up to head to the kitchen.

Natasha grabs his arm to pull him into her arms. He wraps his arms around her burying his face in her neck.

He is concerned at how much he seems to need her.

Natasha doesn’t say anything. She is also slightly worried about how much Peter seems to need her. She knows that the darkness is receding due to his letting her and other’s in.

She gently kisses his forehead and then pushes him towards the kitchen. “Go make my dinner.” she said teasingly

“Yes, ma’am.” Peter says back. Smiling as he heads there.

The mood brightens as Peter pulls out some food to make for her. While she follows him, then hops on the counter to watch him.

They ask each other about their days. She tells him what happened when she walked into Rogers and Fury.

“Yeah, junior isn’t as bad as his dad. I trust him as much as I trust Sr. Is Rogers acting strange to you?”

“Yeah, I can’t put my finger on it, but he seems off.” Natasha said. She had noticed that he seems darker, more ruthless.

“Maybe it’s the pressures of the job. It’s gets to everyone eventually.” Peter said thinking about how Roger’s seems off but he can’t pinpoint it either.

Peter finished throwing together a light dinner. He then set the food out on the island taking some food as well, so she’s not eating by herself.

They are in comfortable silence. The music still playing softly in the background.

“Can you kick my ass at the tower instead? I would rather avoid certain people.” Peter said

“I’m guessing you want to avoid one specific person?”

“Yes, word is he’s still sure you will come to your senses and dump me. And I would like to avoid having any sharp projectiles heading my way. Makes hiding my abilities harder when the guy who never quote, unquote misses, misses me with his every shot until I break his bow wither it’s on him or not would depend on how much he pissed me off.” Peter said with a smirk.

“Fine, but it would be funny. Yes, I’ve heard that to, I’ve been avoiding him myself.”

“How do you want to handle it?” peter asked, his fear of losing her to him is much less, but it’s still there.

She of course can still read him like a book. “I would think the man who’s taken on almost every villain and fate, and even death. Not to mention one of the richest men on the planet. Would have more confidence.”

“I am, except when it comes to my love life. Parker Luck is a real thing. Honestly, things are going great right now, the company is doing great, my personal life is better then I could have ever hoped for. I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Peter said softly, then before she can speak he continues, “I know you have no interest in him… in my head, but in my heart, I still have trouble believing that we’re here. That you choose me. It’s something I’m working on.”

They had finished eating. Natasha grabbed both plates and rinsed them off. She is planning what she is going to say. “How did you keep Mary Jane and Hardy?”

“Well Felicia was only really interested in my spider side. And Mary Jane was more interested in my human side. Plus, MJ and I spent almost as much time off as we did on” Peter looked down; recalling several times that his night job caused her pain.

“Did you know that we were going to have a child?” Peter said quietly.

Natasha surprised shook her head no.

“Not surprised, MJ had a miscarriage; it was because of my being Spider-man. We almost didn’t make it. We never told anyone. That’s not counting the number of times my villains decided to hurt me by hurting the people I love. Aunt May had the same problems. Not to mention that because MJ was an actress and supermodel, she had her own problems with stalkers and crazed fans. Especially when they think she’s dating beneath her, I can’t tell you how many letters she would get from fans saying she could do better then a nobody like me. She stuck with me through all that. But it took its toll on us both.”

Peter paused letting it all sink in. “So, while I know you can take care of yourself and most of your crazed fans are our coworkers.” Peter quirked a small smile at her, which she returned, but she stayed silent to let him finish, “I still have a hard time letting go of that fear. I’m sorry.”

Natasha now understanding better where Peter is coming from. Gently grabs his hand and because she wants some closeness she leads him to the chair looking out. She pushes him into it then sits in his lap.“I do understand, we don’t know what could happen in the future. But I do know this. I’m in this, and nobody will come between us. I promise you.” She put her hand on Peter’s head as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

“I know, and I love you for it. Plus I love you."

“So I’m kinda new at this type of relationship, but I’m told a big step is getting a drawer and some closet space” Natasha said wanting to lighten the mood.

“It is, when you are ready I have as much space as you need.”

“No time like the present. Let’s go make some space for my stuff.” She got up and went to grab her bag.

Peter took a few extra seconds due to his surprise. Then he got up to clear out a couple of drawers that were mostly empty anyway.

Natasha walked in to the bedroom as Peter moved his clothes in the closet over. She put her bag on the bed and started moving her clothes in the open empty drawers.

As he walked out of the closet, she pointed at his tuxedo, “for Friday?”

“Yeah, I figured you would want to know what I plan to wear.”

“Smart.”

With his trademark grin, he said,“I’ve been known to be that a time or two.”

She just softly laughs and then she walks over to give him a kiss. Which led to them making out for several minutes.

As the kisses slow down, he rests his forehead on hers asking, “What do you want to do now?”

“I don’t know, you?”

“As long as it’s with you I really couldn’t care less.”

He then said, “I should probably give you a tour.”

“Lead on.”

He pointed out the two spare bedrooms, explained the baby stuff in one of them. Then showed her the office with his hidden compartments with the Spidey equipment he has here. Adding “let me know what stuff you might want put away. And if you want space in here.”

She took some of her personal equipment and put it in his hidden compartment.

He showed her how to open it. Teasing that he’s sure she could figure it on her own.

He then showed her where the washer and dryer are.

She teased him that she would just make him do her laundry.

“As you wish.” He said smiling.

“Go finished the project you’re working on, on your laptop, while I finish putting my stuff away.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Peter headed over to the chair and picked up the laptop. Pulling up some blueprints, he’s been toying with. He pulled up part that he wants to ask her about. Then went back to a business project he’s working on.

Natasha finished putting the stuff she brought. Planning to get more tomorrow to bring over. As she told him, she is all the way in, with the relationship they are working on. She walked over and decided to sit in his lap again.

He smiled and kissed her neck as she leaned in to him. He pulled up the blueprints again. “So, I’ve have been thinking of moving. I have a building closer to the office. I wanted to know if you wanted to add anything. This is the penthouse.”

“Any specific reason?” she said as she looked over the blueprints.

“Otto is the one that got this place, plus I have a few ideas for security that would require a major overhaul of the building. So, I want to start new. Plus, I want to have my family close. I plan to offer Jessica, Carol, and maybe Bobbi an apartment. I have mentioned to Miles’s mother, she agrees since her husband passed. She said it feels less like a home. Plus, she has security concerns as well.”

She showed him a few places she would like to have hidden compartments. A few ideas she has for security. He put them all into the blueprints. He plans to talk to the others and see what they would like to have.

Eventually, she put his laptop away. “Dance with me.”

“Always.” He got up with her in his arms.

He let her down as they wrapped their arms around each other. Swaying to the music that has been playing the whole time. Peter brushed his nose along her neck then whispers “I love you.” in her ear.

Knowing she’s not ready to say it back, he starts to kiss and nibble on her neck. She just tilts her head to give him access. She softly smiles as he’s words and actions create another soft wave of warmth in her.

After they dance for a while. She turned off the stereo and the lights around the house. Performing a security check.

Then she takes his hand “Come make love to me.”

“Always my beloved.” as they walked into the bedroom.

\-----------------------------

Tuesday morning, they eat breakfast and then head their separate ways.

Peter in his office checks with Pepper and FRIDAY, his people had been over to check on Tony but everyone is still at a loss of what to do about him.

He works until lunchtime, or until Natasha shows up with lunch. He hadn’t realized the time until she walked in. He looked up surprised then down at the time.

Natasha knowing, he had no idea of the time. Just smiles. “I _am_ going to have to take care of you.”

“Well, like I said, if you want the job.” Peter got up to hold her. “Hi honey.” he whispers softly smiling, right before they kiss.

They go over to the bench to eat like the day before. She went somewhere different today. A place she likes, having gained an understanding for what food Peter seems to like she got something similar.

She told him what it is and watched as he tried it. He took a bite and it was great.

She ate her food. As they talked about what he had been up to this morning. She told him she did some research on the group they are going to infiltrate.

“I can help with that. I assume you have a list of the members. Tonight, we can go over them, if you want. After you kick my ass that is.” Peter said smiling.

They finished the food. Peter told her how much he liked it.

Peter walked to another part of the workbench; he pulled out a newer version of her widow bites. “Increased the charge. Was able to squeeze in one extra gas capsule. The issues you told me about, I think I got them resolved. Let me know if that works better.”

Peter and Natasha walked over to his desk he sat down to pull up the blueprints showing her the additions she asked for.

He wants this to be as much her place as it is his. However, for the sake of not putting pressure on her he doesn’t say that.

“You still have FRIDAY on the line? I haven’t set up a time for the gym.” Natasha said.

“Um so if I don’t, does that mean you don’t kick my ass?”

“Maybe, but it might also mean I’m going to get a headache for the foreseeable future.” Natasha said smirking.

“I can see you have that part down fine.” Peter said smiling to let her know he’s teasing.

“Yes.” she pats his cheek.

Peter looks up, towards the door. “Bobbi’s coming.”

Natasha pauses for about a second then right before there is a knock at the door. She gets in his lap since he’s still in his desk chair.

Peter looks surprised for a second, before he recalled he asked her to sit in his lap to have some fun with Bobbi.

Bobbi knocked then walked in like normal. She stops at seeing Natasha comfortably sitting in Peter’s lap as he has a slight blush on his face.

Bobbi shuts the door and goes to sit down. She can play as well.

“Honestly... let’s face it this isn’t the worst thing I’ve caught you doing.”

Peter looking surprised, “uh what? Not that this is a bad thing but what is ‘worst’ then this?”

“Bold of you to assume I was talking to you, Peter.” Bobbi said smirking looking at Natasha.

“Did you quote a meme or whatever it’s called at me?”

“Maybe.”

Natasha just lounges in Peter’s arms. He has them around her hold her. “This isn’t even the worst thing we’ve done in this _office_.”

“Okay, I give up.” Peter smiles, but just goes with it, knowing the two women will verbally run him ragged.

Bobbi shakes her head then smiles; despite the slight embarrassment, she can see the positive effect Natasha is having on Peter.

She lets it go, and starts to talk to him about what she came to say.

Of course, the two women have to continue to embarrass Peter when they can.

Once the business that brought Bobbi is taken care of, they spend a little time taking. Bobbi told her side of what happened the other night during girls’ night.

Peter opens the connection to FRIDAY, then when they are in a lull in the conversation “FRIDAY is anyone scheduled to use the gym this evening?”

“No Peter. Most of the time the gym is empty.”

“Can you schedule some time for Natasha and myself this evening say around…” Peter looks at Natasha he’s sure she knows his schedule better then he knows it himself.

“About 5:30.”

“Of course, Peter.” FRIDAY sounding happy, since the Avengers stopped using the tower as a secondary location and most of the employees left. She has missed having so many people around.

Bobbi smirking pipes in “Hot date?”

“I guess Natasha wants to try and kick my ass. Of course she calls it ‘assessing my fighting skill level.’” Peter said knowing he may pay for it but it’s fun.

Natasha looks at, and says as she raises an elegant eyebrow, “again, _try?_”

FRIDAY spoke sounding amused before she disconnected. “I have you scheduled for your ass kicking session. I will have the gym ready for you by then.”

Both Natasha and Bobbi laughed.

“Et tu FRIDAY?” Peter said even though she had already disconnected.

Natasha pulled him in for a soft kiss then got up off his lap. She smiled at him when she heard him softly whine at the loss of her touch. “I need to go; I have a couple of things to take care of before later.

Peter stood up to walk her out. When Bobbi said, “I need to go to. I’ll walk out with you Nat.”

Bobbi gave Peter a quick hug. Then looking at Natasha, she smirked saying. “I’ll wait outside for you.”

Natasha pulled Peter in for a long kiss that left them both breathless.

“I’ll grab your workout clothes.” She said softly when they rested their foreheads on each other’s.

“Thanks honey. I love you.” He kissed her then stepped back as his intercom announced he had a call to take.

He walked back to his desk as she headed out the door.

Bobbi is waiting for her at the elevators. They start walking out of the building. “Where are you heading to?” Bobbi asked.

“Avengers mansion.” Was all, Natasha said.

She plans to pack most of her stuff there and take it Peter’s place.

“Mind of I join you?” Bobbi asked.

“Not at all.”

They walked to the mansion that was a few blocks away. Natasha asked if Bobbi had noticed anything off with Rogers.

Bobbi said yes, he seems different but like Peter and Natasha, she can’t figure out what.

They get to the mansion and they spot Clint hanging around the entrance.

Clint stepped up, “hey Bobbi. Natasha, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Bobbi stepped subconsciously in front of Natasha.

Natasha noticed, and internally she smiles at how her, and Peter’s friends are looking out for them.

Natasha gently placed her hand on Bobbi’s shoulder. “It’s okay Bobbi, I’ll see you later.”

Bobbi realized what she is doing internally cringed. Nevertheless, she looked Clint in the eye and said with force “Don’t be an ass.” Then she walked off.

Natasha would have sighed but it goes against her nature. “I assume this isn’t a conversation you want to have in public?” her voice is calm and even.

Clint nods. Waiting to see what she does.

Natasha turns to head to her room. It’s a slight risk having him alone in her room, given how much their coworkers like to gossip, but she wants to start packing some stuff.

They didn’t say a word until they got to her room. She didn’t shut the door.

Clint finally asks “Have you been avoiding me?”

“Honestly yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to have this conversation. And because it will not go the way you want.” Natasha said pulling out the duffel bag. Then starts putting in the rest of her clothes. She is mentally calculating what she can carry; she wants to get the rest of her clothes and some of her personal equipment, moved.

Clint sits on the bed. Not sure how the conversation was going to go, but he had not expected it to be like this. Then he sees her grab the bag and start to pack her clothes in it. “What are you doing?”

“Packing.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?”

“Oh, I get it, this is your mission, and you have to pretend to be with Parker for your mission. In case those people check up on you.” Clint said relieved that he has it figured out.

Natasha looked up from her packing. A frown on her face. “One there is no pretend. I _am_ with Peter. And two Rogers has a big mouth.”

She knows only four people know about the mission for security reasons, and only Rogers is the one against it.

While Peter may not be thrilled about it. She knows he would do it not just for her. He understands the importance of the mission.

Also, he would never talk about it with anyone.

“But how, why, I don’t understand. You choose that douche nobody. Why, what make him so damn special. First Bobbi, now you?”

Natasha who had gone back to packing. Stopped when Clint spoke those words. Peter’s words came to her mind about when he was with Mary Jane.

_ ~ Letters she would get from fans saying she could do better, than a nobody like me. ~ _

‘Oh Peter, if this is what you two had to deal with… no wonder.’ She closed her eyes then taking a deep breath to keep from punching him. She then turn around to look at him.

Had Clint not been so agitated he would have seen how cold and closed off she is, but he didn’t.

“Even if I wasn’t in a relationship with Peter, I still have no interest in you. We were partners and friends but that is all it has ever been. I’m sorry if that is not what you wanted to hear, but that is the truth.”

She took another deep breath. “Also I’m sorry you don’t see what’s so special about him. But if your ex-wife seems to think so, as well. Maybe you should find out before you start insulting someone you know I’m interested in.”

She finished packing her clothes, she ended up packing more then she intended. She suddenly finds she wants to spend less time here.

She grabs another bag and packs her personal equipment.

She looks back to see that Clint is still looking to argue the point. “Goodbye Clint.”

Suddenly a low cold voice spoke from the doorway. “She said, get out Barton.”

They both looked over to see Jessica Drew with her baby on her hip standing in the doorway looking pissed. She is taring straight at Clint. Daring him to say anything more.

Clint got up, then looking at them both said, his anger clouding his judgment, “You too, what is he hypnotizing you all, some sort of brainwashing?”

Jessica narrowed her eyes and they could start to see a faint green glow around her off hand. Natasha quickly moves to her and gently placing a hand on her shoulder softly says. “It’s not worth it. You know Peter wouldn’t want you to do it.”

Jessica knowing that Natasha is right takes a deep breath and the green glow is gone.

Natasha can see that Gerry is noticing his mother’s aggravation, so she takes him out of her arms and plays with him. Rubbing her nose on him, and smiling brightly at him.

She has been around him enough, for him to know her.

Soon he’s happily giggling at Natasha, reaching for her red hair.

Clint takes one last look, right now still caught up in his anger, later he will smile at the tender moment between Natasha and the baby.

He walks out. Heading to the range to blow off some steam.

Jessica listens as Clint moves away. Then she smiles at the picture of the two, she grabs her phone to take a picture of Gerry grabbing Natasha’s hair and laughing while Natasha plays with him.

Jessica laughs saying, “Of course the red hair. Like uncle, like nephew.”

Natasha smile turns soft. But asks because she had no idea how long Jessica had been standing there. “How long were you there?”

“I caught what Clint called Peter as I was walking down the hall. I was set to give him a piece of my mind when you told him you are in a relationship with Peter. After that I let you do your thing.”

“I didn’t… shit.” Natasha realized she had told Clint she is in a relationship with Peter. She isn’t trying to hide it, but Clint didn’t deserve to hear it from her.

“Yeah, so no more scratching itches?” Jessica said to tease her. She ignored the cussing. In favor of getting a little payback from the other night.

Natasha who had tucked the baby’s head under her chin when he yawn. His fist still wrapped in her hair. She smiled softly again. “Yes, we are in a relationship, but we’re taking it slow.”

Jessica looking at the bags packed on the bed, said. “Um if you are moving in with him then it ain’t that slow.”

“I’m just moving some stuff over.”

“You have closet and drawer space. That is a big step.”

“I know. What brings you two here?”

“Well having the night out made me have some cabin fever, and I thought I’d bring the little one to my old stomping grounds. When a little birdie told me what happened. Sitting in his lap, nice.”

“When he suggested it yesterday, I have to admit it sounded fun.”

“Well since I’m done you want me to drive you and all your crap over to his place?”

“Sure, I was just going to use one of the company cars. But this is better.”

“Cool, you all packed?”

“Everything I plan on taking right now.”

“Cool,” she held up her hand when Natasha started to hand Gerry back. “You carry the kid I’ll grab the bags, besides super strength. Which is what he’ll feel like he has, when you try to untangle his hand from your hair.” She finishes laughing.

Jessica pulls out her phone, to quickly snap a shot of one the world’s deadliest assassin cradling her son with the softest smile. She quietly says, “Yeah you haven’t gone soft at all.”

Natasha doesn’t bother to correct her.

Natasha knows she’s always had a soft spot for small children. But Peter has mellowed her out a little bit. Or the girls feel more confident in teasing her. Because they think, he has.

They make it down to the car without running into anyone. With everything loaded. They spent 5 minutes untangling the kid’s death grip on her hair.

Finally, they got his hand untangled with only a few strands in his grip. Both women count that as a win.

They drive to Peter’s building. Then take her bags up to his place. Jessica uses her own key since Natasha doesn’t actually have a key yet.

Natasha is sure Peter has one ready for her. For when she asks.

By the time they are done its after 4PM Natasha grabs clothes for Peter and then Jessica offers to drop her off at the tower.

Natasha goes up to talk to Pepper. Finds her talking to a woman named Amanda Armstrong who Tony named as the person to run his company.

She is Tony’s biological mother. The two women are figuring out how to make it work.

Amanda has no business experience; in a letter to her Tony explained that she is to be a figurehead for the board while FRIDAY ran the day to day.

However she’s smart enough to know FRIDAY can’t do that well. So both FRIDAY and Pepper will keep the company going while Amanda takes over Tony’s job.

When Amanda talked about herself, it reminded Natasha of something she can’t place it though.

By that point it is almost 5:15 Natasha excuses herself to go to her quarters and change into her own workout clothes.

FRIDAY tells Natasha that Peter is in the gym warming up.

She walks in to see him in his Spidey suit mask off stretching. Flexing in ways that would make a Olympic gymnast jealous and a chiropractor wince.

He stops and smiles brightly at her, walking over to hug and kiss her.

He asks, “So how many strands did Gerry get away with?”

“What, did you smell him on me?”

“No, I got a very cute picture, it’s my wallpaper now.”

“Oh yeah, your nephew likes my hair almost as much as you do.”

“What can I say, he has great tastes.”

Natasha just smiles and shakes her head. She then tosses Peter’s workout clothes smirking.

Peter holds up the smallest pair of shorts she could find. He looks at her with a eyebrow raised “I’m guessing this is all you brought.”

“Yeap, hurry up and change. No web shooters.”

Peter shakes his head then heads to the locker room. “FRIDAY, engage privacy mode.”

After he steps into the locker room. Natasha update the instructions. “FRIDAY, disengage privacy mode, but make it my eyes only.”

“Of course agent Romanoff.” She sounds amused.

“Peter steps out and Natasha smirks then gives him a wolf whistle, he looks good. She is glad she did it.

She might even let Bobbi, Jessica, and Carol see the video… maybe.

She moves to the center of the mats. She beckons him to her. “We’ll start with something simple, defend yourself."

She doesn’t wait for an acknowledgment. She attacks, she swings for his face, but knowing he’d lean back she followed up with a quick leg sweep.

To which he is quick to leap backwards, knowing she has more attacks. She presses her attack. Throwing punches and kicks.

She is going all out, not to maim or kill, but knowing he has faster reflexes then she does. She has to learn his patterns to catch him of guard.

She used every skill she knows. She is able tag him a few times, after an hour of attacks. Peter did only defense, mostly ducking, moving and otherwise staying out of her reach.

Natasha called the session to a halt. She is proud of how well he did. She can see that Peter is sweating and breathing heavy, but not as much as she is.

Peter goes to grab the towel and bottles of water he grabbed on the way to the gym.

He hands her the towel and the water. She looks at him then says “Not bad.”

Peter smirks and says, “From the black widow that is high praise.”

“Don’t get too cocky, next one will not be so easy for you.”

They spend a few minutes calming down. They walk to the bench to sit. She asked him about his technique. He tells her about the style that the Parkers have developed with Iron fist called the way of the spider that incorporates his Spidey-sense.

Soon Natasha gets up, then taking Peter’s hand to pull him up. She pushes him into the middle of the mats. “Now, you attack me.”

Peter knowing this was next looks at her and asks. “What are the parameters, pin you, make you tap out, what?”

“If you pin me, I’ll do that thing you love.” she said with a smirk

“Which thing, there are quite a few things you do that I love.”

“I guess you’ll have to pin me and find out.”

Peter grinned then tilting his head slightly at her, “are you ready?”

She nods

Peter runs at her, but right before he gets to her, he leaps over her and using his gripping ability stops right behind her, tapping her on the shoulders. As she turns, he leaps away.

Then knowing if he toys with her, it’ll piss her off.

He quickly and quietly moves behind her then wraps his arms around hers and using one of his legs; he sweeps her taking her down and trapping her legs in his.

She struggles but can't move her arms or legs in his soft vice like grip.

“You do realize that unless you intend to kill. I will win, this isn’t a brag, but I’m faster and stronger than you.”

Natasha had honestly forgot; he downplays his abilities and skills so much.

He has beaten her before.

In fact, the only time she won if you could call I that was the first time when she wanted to prove herself.

She didn't realize how much he bluffed her, until they talked about it, years later.

She hadn’t realized just how weak he had been from being as sick as he was at the time.

You’re right, you win.” Natasha said decides she’s not in a hurry to move, he has her tight against him. And with the shorts she picked out she is very much enjoying the feel of his hard body against hers.

“Honey, in a no holds barred, with prep time. I’m sure you would win. Peter let her go, but they stayed laying together.

“Peter.”

“I know how much this means to you. I may have won... She kissed him to shut him up.

“Peter, it’s okay, you are right, you have speed, strength, and your Spidey-sense. I just forgot because you tend to downplay your power so much” Natasha wraps her arms around Peter as they lay on the mat.

Getting up she tells him“come on, you’re going to massage my aching muscles, after we shower.”

“Happily, my beloved. Peter jumps up.

Natasha takes his hand; she leads him to the locker room “Go grab your clothes. We’re going to my suite.

Peter knowing, she won’t want him to change, just grabs his clothes then they walk to the elevator he still in his very short, shorts.

He shakes his head at her smirk, he’s not ashamed of his body, but he doesn’t like to have this much showing. A skintight suit is one thing.

However, knowing that Natasha likes it, he has no problem with her enjoying it.

As they get to her level from when the avengers used the tower as their primary residence.

She never gave it up, having spent time working with Pepper.

She had wanted to do more than just being an avenger to earn her keep.

So, she would sometimes be Pepper’s personal assistant.

When they reach her rooms, they head to the bathroom to take a very enjoyable shower, which leaves them both aching in a completely different good way.

When they’re done, and dried off. Peter asks her. “Can we go home and eat dinner then I can take care of all your aches.” he smirked slightly as he finished letting her know her arm and leg muscles weren’t the only parts of her he wants to take care of.

She smiled at him calling his place home in regards to both of them. She doesn’t think he did it intentional but she thinks of his place, as home as well. “Okay, how do you want to get home?” she chooses her wording on purpose.

He looked surprised when she called his place home. It made him feel very warm and happy. “Do you trust me?” he put his suit-housing unit. Then pointing at it.

“I do, just don’t drop me.” she said teasing, she hasn’t gotten to go swinging with him. But she’s done similar stuff while on missions.

He activates the suit. Then said “Spidey airways one-way trip home, taking off on the roof soon.”

She grabbed the bag that has their workout clothes and few items she wants to take to his... their place. He takes it and they go to the elevator. He holds out his hand for her to take. She smiles and places her hand in his. His mask is still off. His smile is bright and wide. They thank FRIDAY as the elevator opens on the roof.

Peter webs the bag to his back as he pulls Natasha into his arm and says, “Hold on tight.”

He then jumps and lets them free fall for a few seconds.

Natasha feels the rush as they free fall. Then she watches him shot a web out to the near building and gravity’s hold lessens as they swing upwards. She would whoop for joy but it isn’t in her nature, but the huge smile on her face is good enough for Peter to know she’s having fun.

Peter not in a big hurry takes his time getting them home. He feels the rush of joy when he thinks of how she calls his place home as well. He stays high up, so less people will see them. He doesn’t want word to get out of a redhead swinging around in Spider-man's arms.

Eventually they get to his building. Head down to the penthouse.

They go in and Peter seeing more stuff then was here this morning, he smiles softly and goes to change out of his clothes. He then starts a light dinner for them.

Natasha takes the bag and puts the stuff away. Then she starts to set out the table on the island for them to eat. Peter finishes making the food, just as she finishes they sit down to eat. Natasha turned on the music before they started eating.

They spent the evening in comfortable silence. Only a few words were spoken. Once they’re done eating and the kitchen cleaned up.

They are both more than ready to retire to the bedroom. They both are still aching for more, and Natasha still excited from the web swinging.

After Natasha completes a security sweep. She heads into the bedroom.

Meanwhile Peter already in the bedroom, goes to the bathroom to grab a beach towel, and some massage oil, and shows it to Natasha, when she walks in.

The pleasant moan she makes has him ache even more, for her.

He lays the towel down and then he shows her just how good he is with his hands.

Once he is done, she feels like putty, but she made a promise, he had pinned her.

When she’s starts to do the thing, she was right, he does love it, very much.

Later they make love until they are sated, and quickly fall asleep in securely in each other’s arms.

\---------------

The next day. She takes Peter’s black card and calls Bobbi to have her help Natasha pick out a dress for the party they are going to on Friday.

Natasha knowing that Bobbi can know some of the mission details lets her know why. She tries on several dresses, since Bobbi is also a SHIELD agent; she knows what to look for in a mission dress. That is the other reason why she asks Bobbi to join her.

They select a dress that highlights Natasha’s natural beauty, and her assets. They don’t talk about what happened with Clint. Natasha assumes that Jessica has already told Bobbi, since she didn’t ask about it.

Bobbi had planned to join Natasha taking Peter lunch, but she was called away to SHIELD HQ about a mission she has coming up.

After dropping her dress off at their home, Natasha takes lunch to Peter’s office and just like the before they eat on the workbench. They enjoy the food and company.

Once they’re done. There is a knock on the door. When Peter tells them to enter. Julia AKA madam web comes into the room and smiles at the two as she goes to sit down in the chair in front of desk.

“Julia, what brings you to my humble office?” Peter asks only slightly surprised. “And since when do you knock?”

Julia smiles, “Really why do I knock when the one of the world’s deadliest assassins is in here? I may sometimes be bored, but I’m not stupid.”

“Fair point, but I still feel I should be insulted.” Peter said smiling.

“I figured it was time for me to tell you both what I need you for.”

Natasha goes to sit next to Julia in the chairs in front of the desk. She had been standing next to Peter behind the desk looking at the blueprints.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say we are all ears.”

“Okay, so there is another world 1078 similar to ours. However, the red room wasn’t destroyed, and they with the KGB have taken their black widow’s DNA and created a clone. As they did, they exposed her to the same type of radioactive spider that gave, that world’s Peter Parker his powers. Apparently they stole his research.”

“So, a Natasha Romanoff has spider powers. There are a few others that do as well.” Peter said making sure, he understands. With Julia, it can be hard to tell.

“Yes, and if that was it, we wouldn’t be here. But because apparently that was not good enough for the people in charge.”

Natasha quietly snorted. “Yeah that sounds about right.” she has no good memories of her time in the red room.

Julia looks at Natasha and nods. “The woman’s name is Galina Tsarfin. The people in charge decided to take it up a level. They impregnated her using Peter Parker’s DNA.”

That caused both Natasha and Peter to sit up.

Natasha who at the time it happened wasn’t concerned about the forced hysterectomy as part of her ‘graduation’ from the red room. Now she finds herself sometimes wishing she had the ability.

She does her best to never let herself wonder about what might have been.

That's not to say that when she spends time with children like Gerry and a few of the other coworkers that have settled down to have families, that those thoughts don’t slip in.

Now with Peter, knowing how important family is to him.

She finds herself wanting a boy with his father’s good looks and book smarts and her common sense.

Peter, he doesn’t know what to think. While they tease about marriage. They haven’t really talked about starting a family. And not just because this is still too new, seems so fragile.

Peter knows how Natasha feels about what was done to her.

That hasn’t stopped him this last few days from wondering what having a family with her would be like.

Having children… he never dared dream that it could be a child that was theirs.

He’s spent time with Mayday, his daughter from another universe. Sometimes, it makes him wonder about the child, he and MJ were going to have. Would it have been a she, would she have had her mother’s beauty?

He finds himself wanting a daughter with Natasha, he would want her to have her mother’s beauty and common sense and his book smarts.

Julia didn’t even need her abilities to know that what she’s told them, has effected them both. “I know this is a lot, and I don’t say this to cause pain. She is going to have children. The main reason we are concerned is the number of children she will have.”

“How many?” Natasha asks.

“123.”

“Uh, what? I’m sorry did you say _123_?” Peter said.

“Yes, it’s a spider thing.” Julia said she still has trouble processing what she was shown.

“Okay so you’re saying that Galina Tsarfin AKA Natasha Romanoff and Peter Parker are going to be parents to 123 spider powered children?” Peter said

“In a manner of speaking, yes. The master weaver has seen 123 viable embryos they will have spider powers when they get older.”

“Okay, so what do we do?” Natasha asks.

Peter wants to go over and hold Natasha he can see that she’s as shocked and confused as he is.

“Yes, what are we going to do about it?”

Julia looks at them both for a minute.

“I would like you to make contact with that world’s Peter Parker. To let him know what’s going on,” she said looking to Peter.

She then turned to Natasha, “I would like you to make contact with Ms. Tsarfin. The other madam webs and I agree that the organization cannot have those children. And we want to keep them from doing this again. We also would like if the parents agree to have some of the other worlds spider people adopt the children. However, before we can do anything, we need to talk to them and find out what they want. Especially Ms. Tsarfin. We are hoping that the Peter of that world will help out.”

Julia feels bad for how much she is putting on the new couple. In spite of the fact that they are both some of the most seasoned veterans of the superhero business.

She still cares for them, especially Peter. “I know this is a lot to take in, we plan on having the meeting on Thursday. I know that is when you planned to show up. The master weaver has said the best time for us to make contact with that world’s Peter is that day.”

“Why me and not 616?”

“We have decided not to tell him about this situation right now. He’s not in a place that he can help. You are. As for why you? You, both of you, have similar enough situations that they should at least listen. He is not in a good place right now. Most of his support is gone. He knows about the spider-verse but has little to do with it. For reasons we don’t know, he has refused to talk to his world’s madam web.”

“He is where I was heading before Natasha stepped in to save me.” Peter said quietly knowing that is what Julia is hinting at.

Natasha a little surprised that Peter realized what his situation was like.

“Yes,” Julia said equally quietly. She will be forever grateful that Natasha has pulled their Peter back from the brink, she’s seen the other Peter’s life and it made her cry.

Julia looked over at Natasha, “the Romanoff of 616 isn’t aware of us. You are our best hope; her templet’s life was very similar to yours. We would like you and one of the Romanoffs with spider powers to make contact with Ms. Tsarfin. Let her know what we would like to do. We will need to have the help of the other black widows and spider-women to pull it off.”

Peter can tell she’s winding down. “Is there anything else at the moment?” He works to keep a harsh tone out of his voice. It’s not Julia’s fault, and he doesn’t want her to feel any more guilty then she already does.

“At the moment, no, we’ll talk tomorrow.” Julia wants to say more, something to ease the pain of the massive emotional bombshell she just dropped.

Except she can’t think of anything.

All three people in the room get up. Peter walks Julia to the door. She wraps him into a tight hug. He hugs her back.

She then turns to Natasha who had walked up, her eyes flickered to Peter then back to Natasha as she quietly said ‘Thank you.” So that Natasha would know, Julia was thankful of what she is doing for Peter.

Natasha gives her a small smile and says, “You’re welcome.”

Then Julia walks out the door.

Peter turns to Natasha and takes a half step towards her. He wants, needs to hold her, but not sure what she wants he lets her make the choice.

Natasha can tell that Peter needs her touch. She steps closer to him and opens her arms.

Peter steps into her embrace and gives a soft sigh. “Do you have anything to do today?” Peter asked quietly.

“No. Do you want to go home?”

“Yes, I need time to processes this.”

“Me to. Go reschedule your work. And let’s go home.”

Peter asks his receptionist to reschedule all his appointments and meetings for the day.

“Do you want to web or walk?” Peter asks her.

“Walk. The clear air will help.”

Peter shuts down for the day. They walk out of the building. Arm in arm they walk to his building.

As they get home. She leads him to the bedroom and quietly tells him to get ready for bed.

Once they are both ready for bed. They climb in and she pulls him close to her.

She is as shocked as Peter but she’s better at putting it to the side to take care of him.

Given what he told her about the miscarriage, she knows this is hitting him harder then her.

About an hour later, Peter says what she already knew he was going to say.

“I think I want to try and adopt a couple of them.”

“I know.” Natasha says softly

“You are not onboard with it.” Peter says, not as a question but as a statement. He knew as soon as Julia mentioned getting other spider people to adopt that he wanted to.

He also knows that it’s different for Natasha.

“No, It’s not…” Natasha doesn’t know how to put into words something she doesn’t fully understand herself.

Peter reaches up to caress her cheek, and softly says. “Hey, it’s okay, I know. This is so much different from even spending time with babies, like Gerry. It’s not about commitment or any perceived weakness. We don’t live a safe stable life. I know this isn’t what you signed up for. I understand your hesitation. Despite how sure I am, I have the same, fears and worries to. I don’t even know if it would or should happen. I’m not making the commitment right now. I’m just saying it so we can talk about it. At least start to talk about it. I, we don’t have to make any decisions now, nor should we. This is huge. Just know that no matter what, I love you, with all my heart and soul.”

Peter just pulls her closer to him. He kisses her, slowly with as much passion and love as he can put into it.

Soon she softly tells him, “Make love to me.”

“Always my beloved.”

He pours every ounce of his love and care for her into the act.

Soon she does the same, the words she can’t yet say to him, she shows him with her every action.

They go back and forth, a few more times; putting every bit of the love and care, they have into their soulmate.

They take a nap, until Peter’s growling stomach wakes them up.

They work together to make a light dinner. They eat it in comfortable silence, each lost in their own head. Not sure what to do with the information that was given to them today.

Natasha goes to put the rest of her stuff way. The thought of stopping and boxing it all back up never crossed her mind. She’s not sure what will happen after the children are born, but she is still in this.

Peter opens his laptop to work on his blueprints. He creates a second file for the penthouse, to include the two babies.

He is hesitant to do this. Not just because of her reluctance, he has the same fears and worries. Maybe even worse, he’s lived with the loss of a child, even of it was a miscarriage, they had been planning for the child it had been long enough for him and MJ to have gotten used to the fact they were going to be parents.

Peter is already spending less time as Spider-man with Miles around and Hobie to cover in a pinch. He spends far more time in a dress suit then his Spidey suit.

Peter is concentrating so much on new blueprints he doesn’t hear Natasha walk up.

He jumps in surprise when Natasha gently gets in his lap. She softly smiles at surprising the usually unsurprise-able Spider-man.

He looks guilty and starts to close the lid on his laptop. “Sorry.”

Natasha stops his hand from closing the lid. “Show me what changes you have made.”

Peter lifts the lid and shows her what little he’s done.

Natasha doesn’t say anything.

Peter asks after he explained the changes “what do you think?”

“I think the changes you made are good.”

Peter does not ask her for specifies.

“Come on it’s getting late. You and I have a big day tomorrow.” Natasha takes Peter’s hand and pulls him up out of the chair.

He wraps him arms around her, and relaxes slightly when she immediately does the same to him. “I love you so much.” He said quietly.

He’s afraid… terrified of losing her, over him wanting to adopt the babies.

Except, something inside him, be it paternal instinct, biological clock, some sort of spider… thing, he’s not sure, all he knows is he wants to adopt two of those children.

Even if it might cost him his soulmate.

Natasha just leans up and whispers. “It’ll be okay. Peter, I’m not going anywhere.”

They go back to bed. He holds he just a little tighter then he normally does. Natasha lets him, knowing, he’s fears are too close to the surface. He isn’t hurting her. Normally, he purposely holds her loosely to let her move, if she wants.

After they have both fallen asleep. Peter starts to dream…

_Peter walks into the door of his penthouse and into the usual chaos that he happily walks into everyday he comes home from work._

_He sees the guard / family dog that one of their coworkers had gotten for them. She is always around the little ones putting up with being grabbed and yanked, having the toddlers yell and shriek in her ears. Peter with his own enhanced hearing can very much Sympathize with that one._

_Next to the dog is his son and daughter, who have just spotted him as he walked towards them. They start waddling to him chanting ‘dada, dada’ it’s one of the most beautiful sounds in the world._

_He picks them both up as they reach with their drool covered dirty hands, for his face, still chanting his name. He bounces them and plays with them. Happily taking their grimy sticky hands patting and grabbing his face as he rubs his nose on them._

_The giggling is music to his ears. As is the sound of an amused huff from his beautiful wife. She stepped out of the kitchen. Peter smiled and softly laughed at the look on her face._

“_Your daughter…” She starts, using ‘that’ tone of voice._

“_Which one?” Peter asks._

“_Both. That one.” She said pointing to the currently yawning child leaning her head on her daddy’s shoulder just like her brother. It’s almost nap time. “Has been getting her brother in all kinds of trouble.”_

“_And this one,” Pointing to her heavily pregnant belly. “She has decided to try out for gymnastics early. Using my kidney as her spring board.” She smiles and grabs his tie to pull him to her. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”_

_Peter gives her a passionate kiss. Then he whispers, “I know, I’m so very incredibly lucky.” He said softly happily._

_He knelt down and shifted the toddlers in his arms, so that he had a free hand, then kissed Natasha’s belly. “Hi sweetie, are you being a good girl for your mommy?” he put his hand on her belly as he felt the baby’s hand push back. Both the toddlers in his arms put their hands on her belly to and each said “baby.”_

_ Natasha just runs her hand through Peter’s hair and places her other hand on his that is still on her belly. _

_She sees Peter has tears in his eyes. She softly smiles, as she moves her hand to cup his cheek, as she wipes away the happy tears. “Oh Peter.” She whispers smiling fondly as her eyes well up, at the most precise sight to her in the world._

“shh Peter, it’s okay.”

“_Peter, baby I love you.” Peter looks up to see Natasha smiling the love in her eyes shining brightly as she watches the scene before her._

“Peter?” Natasha woke up, feeling a few tears land on her shoulder and Peter has his hand on her stomach. She is surprised to see she has her hand cover his.

She moves her hand to wipe the tears as she softly calls his name.

When he opens his eyes, his expression turns sad briefly, before it disappeared. “Peter what’s wrong?”

Confused Peter asks, “What do you mean?”

“You were crying.”

“Oh, no I just had the most perfect dream, it was happy tears.”

She has a feeling that she knows what his dream is. “Tell me about it. What is the perfect dream?” she asked softly.

Peter not sure how to explain his dream, how to explain Natasha pregnant and the two toddlers. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Trying to figure out how to word it.

Natasha said, “I felt the baby kick and his hand pushed against my belly. I felt what it feels like to be pregnant. My eyes welled up with tears when his brother and sister, both touched my belly and said ‘baby’ I have never felt such peace, contentment, and happiness in my life. That was the perfect dream I just had.”

Peter surprised, gently placed his hand back on her stomach, “mine to, except I could feel _her_ hand push against mine when I was touching your belly. You told me she was using your kidney as a springboard…”

“Because _he_ was trying out for gymnastics early.” Natasha finished they both had a small smile.

They rest their foreheads together, their hands still on her stomach. She asked “what does that mean?”

“I don’t know, could be a weirdly synced dream our place looks just like I have been designing. It could be a shared dream… who knows. All I know is that was the best dream I’ve ever had.”

“For me as well.”

They stay that way until they both fall back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is going to be a long one, sorry.
> 
> Okay, I wanted to write the last chapter of Natasha and Peter ABO but I had already started to world build with this story so I continued with this one. It took longer then I wanted because I had to figure out a none confusing way (I hope) of how to write different versions of the same character.
> 
> *Signifies spoken in Russian.*
> 
> Here is a world break down:  
616 is the main comic universe.  
575 is this story's universe.  
1610 is the ultimate universe... I'm not sure if the timeline fits with this story. It is about the same time-frame as 616. the universe had been destroyed then restarted. I'm going to say it has restarted.  
1078 is the universe that was mentioned in the previous chapter. Very little has been written so I have room to play. Galina Tsarfin AKA the clone of Natasha Romanoff, Julia and Peter from that world are here. In this world she is pregnant with 123 of Peter Parker's children due to the Red Room and the KGB.  
1301 is the universe that I used in Peter vs Romanoff, it is based on the comic universe 1298 that has a Natasha Romanoff with Spider powers but I found out recently that the avengers were killed in 1298 so I created a 1301 universe similar but the avengers are alive.  
58423 is my Natasha and Peter A/B/O universe  
36684377 or 4377 for short, is my 3 mothers and black widow queen and her wolf spider consort universe. this story is set after "the weekend" Natasha and Peter are in a relationship.  
199999 is the MCU as far as I can tell timeline wise, Parker has just recently gained his powers and the avengers are still together.
> 
> Eventually my Carol and Peter universe will be part of the spider-verse, but not yet.

“We are Earth 575.” Peter is telling Natasha more about what to expect when they get to the meeting room. While they eat breakfast.

This morning when they both woke up the dream hasn’t faded at all. But the rest of the night they didn’t have any more dreams.

Peter continues as Natasha nods. “Okay so yesterday I asked why 616 hadn’t been asked. I mean Peter from earth 616 that is the prime world as far as we can tell. We’re classified as earth 575; I still have not gotten an answer as to what the numbers mean if anything. Each earth universe has a number, but since it’s near limitless number we have only seen a small handful of universes.” Peter can tell she does not totally understand it.

He’s not surprised until you actually see it, it’s hard to wrap your head around. “It will help more if I wait to explain the rest after we get there. So, when you are ready, we’ll go.”

“How are we getting there?”

Peter lifted his wrist to show her a high-tech looking watch. “This. It opens a portal to the meeting room and a portal back to this earth. With a few adjustments it can been be used to open to other earths. We are working on making it easier to make the adjustments.”

“What should I wear?”

“Whatever you want. I usually go in my dress suit. Most show up in uniform. Not just other Peters but other people and other beings as well.”

“Other being?”

“Yeah, not just spider powered humans; we have robots and a few others I can’t fully explain.”

“Like this spider-ham you mentioned?”

“Yes, he is definitely in that category. I plan on dressing down, since I have to go make contact with that world’s Peter Parker."

Natasha heads to the bedroom to put on her uniform. And her new widow bites. Peter walks in after cleaning up the kitchen to put on jeans and a t-shirt. He grabs a hat and sunglasses just in case. He notices Natasha looking at him amused and asks “what?”

“That is the most underdressed I’ve seen you. Reminds me of the few times I saw you in civilian clothes before all this.”

“Yeah, it’s a change. I kept my older clothes. I do sometimes wear them. But I know who I am now. No sense in dwelling in the past. Too much.”

Before they can get melancholy, she takes his hand and says, “Okay, let's go see this weird place of yours.”

Peter pressed the button and a portal opened up in front of them. They step through. 

Natasha looks around the room. She sees a few people standing around there is the robot that Peter mentioned.

Peter looks to see that Peni is here with her SP//dr suit. She spends more time here than any of the other Parkers.

He is surprised to see Jessica from earth 1610. Peter smiles as he decided to introduce Natasha to this particular Jessica first.

Natasha sees a slight grin that spells trouble, as he takes her in the direction of a young woman wearing a red spider uniform.

As they get close, the young woman looks over and her eyes widen slightly when she looks at her. 

In fact, Natasha noticed a few eyes widen when she was walking.

“Natasha may I introduce Jessica Drew, from earth 1610, AKA the black widow, AKA the female clone of her earth’s Peter Parker.” Peter said, as they get close.

“Jessica this is my earth’s Natasha Romanoff she’s a lot like 616 not your version.”

“Thanks, but I kind of figured that on my own.” Jessica stuck her hand out to Natasha

“Like he said I’m Jessica Drew.”

Natasha shook her hand. “_Black Widow._ May I ask the story behind it?”

“Uh my earth’s Romanoff wasn’t a good guy. She uh didn’t make it and so I took the name when I became an ultimate.”

“Ultimate?”

“Their earth’s avengers.” Peter supplied. 

Natasha looking around to see some of the subtle looks from the rest of the room. “I guess I’m a rarity?”

“Well, not as much now, there are a few Romanoffs here. Most of them come with their earth’s Parker. Except for earth 1301, she has spider powers and there is no Spider-man on that earth. There was an incident between her and Peter Parker from earth 36684377 we just say earth 4377 for short. He attacked her when he thought she tried to kill his earth’s Romanoff.” 1610 Jessica said. She had not had the chance to meet either of those Romanoffs but Miles and Gwen had and like them.

“Huh what happened?” Natasha asked

“Romanoff from 1301 took Romanoff from 4377 on a mission so she could see what a Romanoff with powers would be like. Somehow, 4377 got badly hurt and 1301 had to transfuse her blood. Now, they both have spider powers. So far they are the only two that seem to have spider powers.”

“Why did Parker attack Romanoff?”

“Parker has feelings for his Romanoff. In fact, they're together.” Peter said

“We have asked Romanoff from 4377 to join you. She will be here later. Peter you should leave soon.” Julia said walking up to them.

“Okay, who is taking me?” Peter asks

“His earth’s madam web will be here soon. If you can try to find out what happened. She is being tight lipped she didn’t want to do this at first but knowing what we know she had no choice but to agree.”

“I’ll do what I can.” Peter said slightly concerned. Since Julia said that Peter was a lot like him, he could only dread what would cause him to cut off all contact.

Peter turned to see Natasha looking at him concerned. “I’m concerned about what happened to that earth’s Peter to have him cut off contact.” Peter stepped closer, knowing that it’s thanks to her that he’s not on his way to being like him.

Natasha wraps him in a hug. She didn’t need to read him to know he’s thankful for her for keeping him from ending up like that other Parker.

“Ugh get a room.” Jessica said laughing.

“Why does that sound familiar?” Natasha says amused.

“Because she’s a younger version of me. In fact, there are Parkers of all age ranges here. We have an old man Parker. And we have several that are still teenagers.” 

“There is more the one old man Parker.” 1610 Drew said teasingly.

She and the other younger Parkers look to Peter more so then even 616 as an almost father figure. 

His intuitive nature makes him someone the other’s go to when they need someone to talk to.

He happily accepts the role of counselor especially to the younger ones, like the cheeky youngin beside him.

“Okay, youngin I’m going to go introduce her to Peni. I assume you will be sticking around for the meeting?” Peter asked the young woman. All of the Peter Parkers have taken her heritage in stride most of them have had clone issues so it’s just natural for one to be a female.

“Yeah, no idea what it’s about, but it's got all the madam webs, worked up. I’m guessing you know what’s going on.”

“I’ve been handed a special assignment and so Julia had to tell us what is going on.” Peter said. “Until our earth’s Drew show up, can you keep Natasha, company when I leave?”

“Sure, just come find me before you head out. I’ll make sure she gets the nickel tour.”

Peter and Natasha walk away, but he stops once they’re alone. He can feel her looking at him. “I know you would be fine, but she has been around the spider-verse longer then I have she knows the others. Plus, I think she could use a positive role model when it comes to black widows.”

“What did that Romanoff do?”

“She was an ultimate on her earth, but she was a double agent. She seduced Stark to steal his tech. She caused her earth’s Clint Barton’s family to be murdered. In fact, Barton is the one who killed her.” Peter said quietly, somberly. 

“Oh.” Was all Natasha could say.

“Yeah, she is the worst example we’ve seen of double agents. Fortunately, most of the other earth’s Natasha’s are good guys just not associated with Spider powered people. So, it wasn’t until about a year ago that we even had the first Natasha show up.” Peter taking Natasha’s hand not the he needs to but he wants to. She gently squeezes his to let him know she’s fine with it. 

He points to a hallway, “back there is the hub. The master weaver is there.”

“So it’s like Thor not some mythical being you don’t see?”

“Yeah the master weaver is a physical being. But nothing like Thor. I’ll introduce you another time. He, she, or it is a sight, to behold.” Peter said almost shivering recalling the first time he say the spider like being.

“Okay, what else should I know?”

He leads her to one of the computer walls, with a big monitor.

He points to the display saying. “Okay so remember how I said we are earth 575 and earth 616 is the prime earth? While 616 and a few others are the center of clusters of a group of earths, what I mean is we are an off shoot of earth 616 so we are close in number to that earth. It is the biggest cluster. However, earth 1610 and Earth-199999 are also larger clusters. Each branch you see around those clusters are like ours similar but not the same.”

Natasha understanding so far asks, “What does the different colors mean?”

“Like a stop light green means the universe is fine. At least one spider person is there, if it’s flashing that means they need help, that is a new thing we are trying as part of pooling our resources. We have a group of spider people called the web warriors who can go in and help. And yellow means the universe maybe fine but either there is no spider person or they have not been contacted. We keep an eye on them. You’ll notice that earth 199999 is yellow, the Peter Parker there just recently got his powers and the master weaver said he isn’t ready for us to show up yet. His earth doesn’t seem to have a Jessica or Miles or Julia. Only a version of you and I are there.”

“Are they like us?” Natasha asked wanting to know if they are in a relationship

“No, that Peter is still a teenager and she is my age, plus they don’t know each other.”

“Oh. What does the red mean?” She had an idea based on what he said.

“Red means no go; either it’s a destroyed earth or even universe. Or its extremely hostile. There used to be a lot less of the red, but those Inheritors I told you about. They caused a lot of damage.” Peter finished speaking as Natasha looking over the monitor sad to see a lot of red. But still more green and even more yellow.

Peter takes her towards a young Asian woman with the robot.

Peter points to her and says, “that’s Peni"

Peni who is currently working on a computer terminal. 

“Hey Peni how are you doing?”

“Hey Peter, I have it ready for you.” Peni said looking up to see them. “Oh, wow another Black Widow that is so cool. Does she have powers?”

“No, she’s a lot like 616, she is here to see everything and attend the meeting later.” Peter looking over at Natasha “Natasha may I introduce Peni Parker our resident computer expert. She helped me purge the traps and surprises that Otto had in my company's database. In fact, she had put the final additions on a program for me. That was the original reason I came today.” He picked up a hard drive sized box to look at. “Peni can you hold this for me until I get back?”

“Yeah sure I’ll keep it here until you are ready. You upgraded your computer network, right?”

“Yes, I did, it also helped to keep SHIELD out. Thanks, little sis.” Peter said smiling as Peni blushed slightly. She has grown to love having this huge family. 

Peter started explaining to Natasha what Peni had made. “So, you know FRIDAY, well another earth’s Tony Stark made an AI for his Peter Parker. So, we have decided to create an AI to help as well. We got permission from that earth’s Stark to look at the coding and those of us with the resources are creating AIs I plan to have one for my company, might look to incorporating her into some of the suits. As FRIDAY does for Tony, in fact I think it will help FRIDAY be less lonely if she has a sister to talk to. We just have to keep them from creating Skynet.” Peter said smirking.

“I recall you doing maintenance on FRIDAY couldn’t you have made one?”

“Yes, but to really create a good AI you have to help it grow and nurture it. I have not always had the time. Peni on her earth has more experience with AIs so she started it and now she is strong enough to come home. I’ll be around to help her, as well I hope will FRIDAY. “

“Does she have a name? Thursday?”

“Ha no, the original Peter named his Karen, I might stick with that, but I’ll see if she has a preference. She is an AI after all.”

They walk around the room. Peter points out the different people and tells her what he knows. He takes her to introduce her to a few of the others in the room. 

“I have a question, how do you keep all the different versions straight. I get that Peni seems to be unique but there are at least 6 Peter Parkers here that could easily pass as your twin brother. Not to mention the Jessica Drews. Yet everyone seems to know who is who?”

“Oh yeah, at first as more and more of us were showing up it got confusing. Eventually whenever our senses detect when another spider-powered person is near, their earth number pops in our heads. Some of the ones that have a stronger Spidey-sense can get some more information, but every spider-powered person gets the number.” 

“It works with non-spider powered people in a manner of speak.” Peter points to a few of the other Parkers that are almost dead ringers for him. “If you lined us all up and you closed your eyes you would get a sense of which one I am. I’m told the feeling isn’t bad or good more of they are not the right one. For example, if you wanted to find our Jessica you would get a sense looking at the Jessica’s in the room you would be able to tell which one is ours. That is as close to feeling how our Spidey-sense work as someone without the powers can get.”

Peter heard the telltale swoosh that portals makes when it opens. When he sees who walks though, he grins in anticipation of how Natasha will react to the one who came in. Natasha looks at Peter’s grin almost a smirk and is about to ask him what when a loud boisterous voice says behind her. “Another black widow?”

Natasha turned around to see, nothing, until she looked down to see a pig in a Spider-man uniform. All thought stopped. “What the fu...” was all she could get out.

“Hey, now, I'm a kid's cartoon. None of that kind of language.”

Peter stepped up putting his arm around Natasha he tries to keep from laughing. It is a source of amusement to watch how people react the first time they meet him.

“Natasha may I introduce Peter Porker AKA Spider-ham. Peter this is my earth’s Natasha Romanoff.”

“Great to meet ya, I wish my earth had a version of you. I expect a black widow spider such as yourself would never go for a regular old spider like me.”

“Huh?”

“Yes, Peter Porker here is a spider who was bit by a radioactive pig. And the amazing Spider-ham was born.” Peter said knowing he’ll have to pay for his amusement of the situation. “So, Peter there is no black widow spider of the scavengers on your earth? No Natasha Hamanoff?”

“Scavengers? Let me guess their earth’s avengers?” Natasha said, noticing the theme.

“Got it in one.” Spider-ham said.

Natasha looks at Peter seeing his poor attempt at hiding his enjoyment of the situation. She jabs her elbow into his rib. Taking satisfaction in his soft huff of air. She knows she didn’t hit him that hard.

“Woh, lover’s spat, I’m out of here. You are on your own Parker.” Porker said as he heads over to talk to one of the other spider people.

Jessica walks in to see Peter trying not to laugh while rubbing his ribs as Natasha as a mildly exasperated look on her face. 

She saw Spider-ham walking away and knowing how much everyone gets a laugh at new people meeting him for the first time. She has an idea of what happened.

She still shakes her head at how much they remind her of a married couple. 

Jessica walks over and says, “What did he do this time?” 

“He learned that even _he_ can only tease the black widow so much before she bites.”

“Thanks for not using your actual widow bites.” Peter said calming down. He still has his arm around her, and is happy that she is slightly leaning into him.

“Keep it up and I will.” Natasha said working to keep her face from smiling. She isn’t as irritated as she would be, but she still has to keep her man in line.

She enjoys his arm around her. As she knowingly leans a little into him. 

She allows a small smile to show on her face, when he says.

“Yes, my queen.” Peter, softly smiling, said quietly, leaning his head on her temple. 

Not that it matters most, if not all the other people in the room, have enhanced hearing. 

Including Jessica as she smirks adding. “Of course, the black widow would have him whipped already. Isn’t that right, _queen?_” 

“You expect anything less?” Peter said knowing he will pay for it.

“It looks like I better step in, to save you Peter.” Julia said amused, as she walking up with another Julia who looked older and more worn down. “This is the madam web from 1078 she’s ready to take Peter to talk to her Peter.”

“Saved by the web.” Peter said with a smirk. 

Then his mirth is gone, he knows that whatever he going to see will be bad. He steps around to wrap his arms around Natasha, in his need, to fully hold her.

She knows that the amusement they’re having is over for now. She wraps her arms around him as well.

They rest their foreheads on each other.

“Take care of yourself. I’ll see you in a little bit. I love you.” Peter said seriously and quietly to her.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll have several me’s and Jessica’s, you take care of yourself to.” they kiss softly then step back.

“Okay, madam web. Let's go.” Peter said looking at the other Julia

Peter makes the adjustment on his watch to get to her earth. He puts in the coordinate that will put them near where Peter is in that world. He pushes the button then gives Natasha’s hand a gentle squeeze, then nods to Jessica and Julia and they both step through.

As the portal closes. Jessica who was all set to tease Peter and Natasha for the most PDA she has ever seen from either of them. But the way they’re acting has her on edge. 

“Okay what’s going on?” Jessica asks her concern showing on her face. She is suddenly worried about where Peter has gone. Natasha is also showing concern.

“Jess the meeting is getting ready to start. 616 will explain what’s going on. Peter is going to contact the Peter Parker that is directly affected by this.” Julia said before she stepped away to speak to 616 madam web about the meeting.

Jessica from 1610 who was standing nearby finished walking up.

Jessica nodded to her “Baby widow.” she smiled at the nickname that several of the Jessica Drews and Natasha Romanoffs call her.

Natasha smiles as she looks to the younger Drew and sees the teenage give the older Drew an unamused looked.

Natasha gives an amused huff. “That is the perfect nickname.”

“What’s going on? I know you know what’s going on.” Jessica asked Natasha.

“Julia told Peter and me yesterday. Trust me it would be better if they explain it. I am still processing it all. All I know is I’m going to do whatever I can to take care of it. And you will to.” Natasha said she spots another Romanoff and decides to talk to her. She turns to both of the Drews “Would you introduce me to my doppelganger?”

“Fine, but only because I know whatever has both you and Peter spooked just means I want to put it off as long as possible.” Jessica said only half kidding, she looks over at the younger Drew, “Come on baby widow I don’t think you have met all the other versions either.”

Jessica starts walking over to the Romanoff from 4377 all three walk up as the madam web from 616. They can hear her telling the other Romanoff what she needs her to do.

Natasha stops and just looks, it’s weird to see someone who looks very similar but not exactly the same.

The other woman smiled “Weird isn’t it. I’ve seen a few versions of us here, and it’s still strange to me. I guess introductions are not needed.” she stuck her hand out.

Natasha shook it. “Yeah, so you’re the one with spider powers?”

“Yes, and you are my partner in our assignment.” then 4377 Romanoff says *How is your Russian?*

*very good*

*good, given were we are going, she may not speak English.*

*I know.*

“As cute as this is only a few of us know Russian.” Jessica said. She looks back to the younger Jessica. “This is Jessica Drew from 1610 AKA the black widow AKA baby widow.”

4377 Romanoff laughs, “I have heard about you from Gwen and Miles. You are the female clone of Parker, right?”

“Yes.” she looks at the older Drew “I’m going to get you back for that nickname.”

“You can try baby widow, but I’m not the only one that calls you it. Besides it fits you.”

“I agree it’s fitting. It could be worse.” 4377 Romanoff said.

“The meeting is about to start. Please take your seats.” 616-madam web said as she walked up.

They took seats around a large table. Natasha looks to see a younger Natasha, and Peter. They are holding hands. There are few Jessica Drews.

Jessica leaned over to 4377 Romanoff to ask, “Where is your Peter? I expected him to be here.”

“He is finishing up his college class then he’ll be here,” she said.

Natasha only half listened to the information that she already knows. She looked around to read the same shock and surprise the table had when the pregnancy, and how many children were revealed.

Including Jessica sitting next to her, who was going to give herself whiplash if she isn’t careful.

She tuned back in when she heard information Julia had not told them yesterday.

“Ms. Tsarfin did half our job for us; she uh took care of the scientists that did the procedure. From what we can tell they mostly leave her alone.” Natasha isn’t surprise at the dark laughter from a table full of spies and assassins both Natasha Romanoff and Jessica Drew have a long history of doing wet work.

As the meeting adjourned Natasha stood up to find the other Romanoff when she suddenly found herself engulfed in a hug.

Jessica started to look beside her to Natasha, as soon as the parentage of the children is revealed. 

Until the number of children was, reveal. 

She whipped her head back, sure that had to be a joke. She had just given birth to one baby. She can’t even conceive of 123. 

When they said, they wanted to see about having other earths adopt the children. Jessica whipped her head back to look at Natasha. She wondered in the back of her mind if she was going to give herself whiplash. 

As soon as the meeting was over, she feeling emotional wrapped Natasha in a hug, knowing that it might not be the best idea.

She is counting on Peter having mellowed, the normally _not_ tactile woman, enough to get away with it.

Natasha knowing how much Peter and Jessica are alike in regards to those they care about. Expected Jessica to hug her. 

She _did_ expect some sort of warning before it happened though. She won’t say she endured it, because it isn’t unpleasant. Unusual yes, but not unpleasant.

It seems to be a sentiment shared by the rest of the room based on the amused looks they are receiving. 

Except the Natasha and Peter that held hands the whole time, they are now whispering to each other and smiling. 

Natasha didn’t need to have enhanced hearing to know they are talking about adopting some of the babies.

She, absentminded pat’s Jessica on the back as she’s thinking this, she is still admitting torn about Peter wanting to adopt two. The dream was powerful but the reasons Peter listed about their lives not being safe are valid.

She realizes that Jessica has stepped back and is watching her.

“Peter said he wants to adopt some of them, didn’t he?” Jessica said knowing Peter the way she does.

“Two.”

“But, you’re not sure.”

“I don’t know what to think.”

“Understandable, you two have time to think about it.” 

“I know. Peter said the same thing last night.”

About that time, Julia and 4377 Romanoff walked up. “Natasha are you ready?”

She just nods; she is getting herself into battle mode.

“We’re waiting for that world’s Julia to come back; she did some recon of the building. She is going to get the Drew’s and the other Romanoff to the control room to make sure the path is clear. 4377 is going with you to help explain and because she has a Spidey sense as well, she will keep you from being caught.” 

Julia called the strike team over. “I know you are all veterans but this is complete stealth mission we can’t afford the organization finding out we are there. Too big a risk they would eliminate the project.” She doesn’t need to say that by eliminating they mean kill Tsarfin and her babies.

The madam web from 1078 came back shortly after that. “Are we ready?” after agreements from everyone. “Okay from what I’ve observed the area is understaffed. The control room that is for her area is usually empty. Her area is separate from the others. As an extra layer of security. She is deep within the facility and given her homicidal tendencies she is alone most of the time. Roving patrols are what we need to worry about the most. The control room I’m taking you to will allow you to download the files so we can see what was done to her, and watch for the patrols and spoof the video of her room allowing the Romanoffs to go in and talk to her...” 1078 Julia stopped talking and closed her eyes. “Okay the master weaver told me the last soldier left the area for a while. We have a window of opportunity to get in copy the files and spoof the video.” she looked at Romanoff 58423 and asks, “Did you bring your device?”

The younger Natasha nods and says, “Yes, I have the portable drive scanner with what should be enough space to copy everything.”

Natasha takes off her widow bites that have the widow’s kiss in them. She walks over to the younger Natasha and says, “Take off your widow bites and use these. My Peter has added compressed knock out gas in them. I call it the widow’s kiss.” Natasha shows her how to trigger the gas. “There are only three charges each, and it does not work over a large area just plan on single target. Just in case. There is a beneficial side effect that the target has short term memory loss. Still try to surprise them. And don’t spray yourself.” she finished with a smile to let her know she is teasing.

The Natasha from 58423, put on the widow bites and is surprised at how comfortable they feel. “Do you want to use mine? They aren’t as nice as this feel.”

“I’m okay,” Natasha felt a bit of pride at how much the other Natasha likes her Peter’s work. “Maybe we can see if your boyfriend can work with mine to make you a pair.”

She smiles and says, “He’s my husband.”

“What?”

“My Peter, we’re married, have been for almost a year.”

“Oh wow, congratulations.” Natasha is surprised, then she recalled in the dream she had with Peter last night she felt the ring on her hand and when Peter walked in the door, she knew he was her husband.

“Regardless no, I’m okay. Just make sure I get them back, please.”

Jessica watched and filed the way Natasha reacted to the other one saying she is married to her Peter. She does smirk and say. “So that’s how you got Hill she saw you but forgot when you gassed her“ 

Jessica put in the ear piece that so the two groups can communicate. It is encrypted and outside of the range of frequencies, that security scans for.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Natasha said smirking she put her earpiece in as well. She then goes back to stand next to 4377 Romanoff.

“Okay, it’s time.” Jessica opens the portal and the first group walk through. 

Soon Julia says “Your turn, good luck.” to the two Romanoffs

The other Natasha having already set her watch presses the button and the two black widows stepped through into the medical room prison cell holding Galina Tsarfin.

\-----------------

(Earlier)

Peter and Julia from 1078 step through to an empty alley.

“Okay lead the way.” Peter says to her.

She nods she has been very quiet. Peter can see how uneasy she is. He gently grabs her arm, before they can exit the alley.

“Maybe you should tell me what’s happened to everyone here. My understanding is he is similar to me. However, I’m getting a lot of unease from you. And a little bit of guilt if I read you right.”

Peter smiles softly at her surprised look. “You know that a few of us are more intuitive, to others, right?” when she nods “I’m one of them. Look I’m not going to press but you look like you want to talk about it and I need to know what I'm getting into so I can help him. Please tell me what happened.”

“Peter has lost his company and MJ and May died. The other superheroes don’t trust him. Otto did a very good job of destroying his reputation. Unlike what I was told in your world when Octavius was trying to blackmail the world it was only Natasha Romanoff who escaped with Peter from the battle that captured the other avengers, they went around trying to destroy the factories. It was only because of the other heroes they were able to recruit to help take down the avengers that were being controlled. Peter and Natasha entered the underwater base where they ran into rhino...” that was a far as she got before Peter knowing where it’s going, interrupted her.

“Rhino pinned Natasha and she told him to take care of Otto and come back for her, right?” Peter said quietly he can still picture the scene in his head, but instead of seeing Sable like he used to until it was revealed she is alive, he can his Natasha, he feels like he wants to puke.

Julia just nods sadly. “Except Otto was dying far faster than he thought, he had to used his equipment to suppress Peter’s conciseness and take over. Peter has memories of watching himself stepping over the body of Natasha Romanoff and Rhino and not feeling a thing.”

She stops when she hears retching sounds and sees Peter over by a dumpster. 

The image of what she described was too much. 

He has his eyes closed the tears starting to slide down.

He takes a few minutes as he moves away from the smell to take a few deep breaths and remind himself that his Natasha is alive and well.

Eventually he wipes his mouth and apologizes to her.

She knowing from his Julia about the relationship between Natasha and Peter fully understands. Which she tells him.

He motions for her to continue.

“Otto in Peter’s body his lack of real empathy for the death of Natasha was the first wedge between the avengers and spider-man. Otto had to work, to keep Peter suppressed. Unfortunate he found the best way to do it was to do something that would eat away at Peter’s conscience. But Otto knew that if he did something horrible to one of his loved ones Peter would fight back. So, Otto subtly drove MJ away, to the point that even now she can’t be around him too much. He withdrew completely from May and made her life miserable until she passed away from a broken heart. Farther weakening Peter. Otto killed a few of the lesser villains that Peter would fight knowing that Peter would see it as having blood on his hands. Otto started a company and drove Tony Stark out of business someone Peter had seen as a mentor. The vitriol that Stark had for ‘Peter’ when he revealed he was the one to put him out of business. Was what drove the rest of the heroes away from him.”

Julia has tears in her eyes as she recalls the pain. “I know you haven’t asked but I’m going to say. Where was I, will we didn’t know it at the time but Otto had been planning this for a while he got Osborne to kidnap my Rachael and hide her from me.”

Peter had a surprised look, which caused Julia to nod sadly. “Otto told Osborne who Spider-man was and had him hide my daughter to keep me distracted. For almost a year, this went on. It was only when Osborne went to Otto and told him that I had gotten my daughter back that Peter realized what Otto had done. It was too much Peter finally started to fight back. Otto in a last-ditch effort killed Osborne to try and keep Peter down. It didn’t work because like most of the Peters I know he hated Osborne. Peter used the rage he felt for all the stuff that Otto had done in his name with his hands, to destroy Otto’s conscience. However, the damage was done. None of the other heroes believed him at first and still don’t trust him. Spider-man has a violent reputation and some in the underground have spread rumors that Spider-man kills not enough that the police have looked into it. But enough that people talk. Peter bankrupted his company trying to fix what Otto had done. It’s been all for naught. Peter has stopped being Spider-man. He had been working for a smaller science business that didn’t care about the baggage his name carries, but when the red room stole his research and DNA, it caused him to get fired. Now he works online and rarely leaves his apartment. I have tried to help him, but I feel so guilty for not seeing what happened sooner. He refuses to let me in.”

Peter not able to stand seeing her hurting so much gently pulled her into a hug. She wraps her arms around him holding him as tightly as she can. He knows she needs this relief, so he whispered words of encouragement to her as she cries on his shoulder. She has not had a chance to grief at what was done to both her and Peter. Peter held her as long as she needs.

Eventually she steps back and wipes her eyes. 

Peter asks one more question. “What about Jessica?”

“She was killed by the Inheritors. It’s only Peter and I here, well now Ms. Tsarfin but that’s it. No Miles no Kaine or Ben. Peter is all I have left. I failed him so badly.”

Peter put a hand on her shoulder and softly said, “No, you have your daughter. You will have Peter and you have the rest of us. We may not have been able to help before, but we are here now. Let me see what I can do to help Peter. I know you need to get the other team ready. When the time is right, I want you to come find us.”

“Yes.” Julia suddenly looks determined. “I swear I won’t let anything happen to your Natasha. I failed one Peter I won’t fail another.”

Peter smiles as he puts his hand back on her shoulder. “Julia you didn’t fail Peter. And while I am happy that you are looking out of her. She can take care of herself besides I’ve meet the other Natasha that is going with her, and she is as kickass as my Natasha... but don’t tell her I said that.” Peter said, with his trademark grin.

Julia feeling a little better which had been Peter’s intention smiles back at him. “My lips are sealed.”

“Now just point me to the building and his apartment number and go check on the momma while I see if I can whip the daddy into shape. Remember when the time is right, I want you to come find us.”

“How will I know when the...” she stops when Peter gives her a knowing look.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day when a madam web doesn’t know the right time to pop in. Sweetie, you will know. Now go, an expecting mother needs to be told the good news.”

Julia points him to the building and tells him what floor and number Peter is in. She is gone before Peter has even put on his hat and sunglasses.

He walks into the building and up to the room. He knocks first he can hear movement in the apartment so someone is home.

As the person gets closer to the door Peter’s sense that tells him another spider-powered person is near. He hears a deep sigh from inside the apartment. 

“Go away.” The tired voice said from the other side of the door.

“Peter, please open the door. I’m here to help.” Peter knows the way he said it would cause a reaction. He’s not disappointed. 

The door is almost ripped open and his almost mirror image is looking at him with simmering rage. “Help?! You’re here to help now?!”

Peter pushes his way in and close the door before others look out at all the noise.

Peter remains calm. “Yes, and I am sorry I know it seems too little too late. But I’m here.”

“Seems?! You have some nerve coming here, now after everything.”

“Otto took my body to.”

“Did he screw you over as bad as he did me?”

“No, my Otto didn’t do nearly as much shit to me as yours did to you.”

“So you didn’t watch as your body was used to drive away MJ as he used all the insecurities and fears you and her talked about when you were together to drive a wedge so large she still can’t stand to even see me. You didn’t watch from a far as your aunt May wither away not knowing why her nephew cut off all contact and you didn’t watch as her heart broke all the while feeling the glee from the one in charge as he taunted me. You didn’t watch as your hands where used to kill. He killed them slowly with his… my bare hands as he taunted me, smiling, as the life drained away from the panic-stricken faces of those men. You don’t have to live with the image of stepping over the lifeless body of Natasha Romanoff like she was nothing?”

Peter flinched almost violently at the image.

The other peter not seeing continued. “You don’t have the memories of the people I considered friends turning their backs on me thinking I was doing those horrible godawful things. All the while Otto's smug condescending voice is taunting me. I can still hear his voice in my sleep. People I had fought beside, bleed with, grieved the loss of friends with. Turned away never trying to find out why I was acting out of character... Julia, oh god Julia she must hate me.” the other Peter said his anger subsiding and his pain and self-loathing clearly on his face.

Peter just slowly walked up to the other man and put his hand on his shoulder. Peter has to tread carefully; push too hard will shut him down. “Peter, Julia doesn’t hate you; she feels just as much guilt as you do. She feels like she failed you. Peter while I went through some of what you did, you got it far worse, than any of the others. I am sorry we could not be here to help you. The others weren’t there to help me either. But we are here now. I am here now, let us help you get better.”

“How, how do I come back from this?” his voice was so pain filled and broken it killed Peter.

‘Any time now Julia.’ Peter thought. “First let's get you both to start healing each other.” 

Peter almost breathed a sigh of relief when he felt this world’s Julia show up. She brought Rachel with her.

“Uncle Pete, I missed you.” Her small voice said softly as she walked over to the broken man. 

He looked down with tears streaming down his face as he picked up Rachel her littler arms going around his neck as she squeezed. “Oh, Rachel I’m so sorry.”

Peter stepped over to Julia gently pushing her, towards them. “Go on, remember what I told you. You didn’t fail him and he didn’t fail you. If anything, we failed you both. Go start to heal your family.”

Julia rushed over to hug them both Julia and Peter are crying and apologizing while Rachel is enveloped in the love of her mom and favorite uncle. They stayed like that for a while, until Rachel got down.

Peter who stayed back waved at her. “Hi Rachel.”

“Hello, Mr. Parker.” She said politely even though she knows that Peter is another version of her uncle he’s still a stranger.

Peter smiles not taking offense to it at all. “Hello, Ms. Carpenter. Would you like to see a picture of my Rachel?”

The girl nods and steps closer.

Peter takes out his phone and unlocks it. But, before he can open up his gallery to find the picture, he took of him and Rachel last time he watched her for his Julia. This Rachel saw the picture on his home screen.

“Who is that, she’s pretty?” 

“That’s my girlfriend she is holding one of our friend’s baby.” Peter found the picture of him and Rachel making a silly face to his phone. 

Rachel giggled at the girl who looks like her twin, and the guy who looks like her favorite uncle’s twin. Her expression turned sad, “He hasn’t looked like that since before the bad man took me.”

Peter’s expression turned equally sad. “May I hug you Rachel?”

She nods as she puts her arms out.

He picks her up and holds her tight as she softly cries. “Shh, it will be okay. I’m so sorry we were not here to help you, your mom, and uncle, but we are here now. We are going to make sure you guys are okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you’ve heard of distant cousins’ right?” He feels her nod as her face is buried in his shoulder he has his arms wrapped around her holding her close. Providing the same comfort, he did for her mom earlier. “Well your mom and uncle are my distant siblings so that makes you a distant niece and you know how important we take family.”

He set her down as the other two stepped apart to look at Peter. “Okay, so that’s a start. Now we begin step two, we destroy the organization that took your research.”

Peter can see that Julia is not saying anything. Letting him take the lead.

The other Peter looks strange at him, “destroy, that seems a little extreme…”

“It was the red room.”

The other Peter stopped and looked shocked. “Isn’t that the place where…”

“Yes, Natasha Romanoff. They cloned her and used your research to give her spider powers like ours.”

Peter let it sink in for a few minutes. Then he continued. “Your research isn’t the only thing they stole. They also took some of your DNA.” 

The other Peter looks surprised again. Then he asks, “Did they or are they planning to clone me to?”

Peter has to quirk a slight smile at what the other Peter is in for. “In a manner of speaking, yes.” Peter pauses again. While the other Peter mulls over what he said. 

“The woman, her name is Galina Tsarfin. They impregnated her using your DNA.”

“I, uh what? She’s, I’m…”

“Oh brother that isn’t even all of it. I suggest you sit down, and I really mean it.”

The other Peter sat or actually fell back into his chair.

Peter walked over to put his hand on the other Peter’s shoulder. “Okay so first I need to say that when the scientist did the procedure they seem to have gone too far down the spider rabbit hole.” Peter held up his hand when the other Peter grew alarmed. “Nothing bad, just in terms of the numbers.”

“Okay, how many are we talking about 5, 12, 17…”

Peter sighed and looks over to Julia; she has Rachel and is looking lost and sad. Peter looks back to the other Peter and says. “123.”

“What, no I’m sorry I must have misheard you. You said 13 or 23 right?”

“No, it is 123.”

“They can’t be allowed to keep them.” The other Peter said forcefully.

“We know we have a plan.”

Peter then stop he has an idea. He looks over to Julia, “Are they still there?”

“Is who still where?” the other Peter asks; he is hoping that there are no more surprises.

“We have a group of motivated individuals currently making contact with Ms. Tsarfin. I think you two should meet.” Peter said looking at Julia.

The other Peter still processing it all just nods. Then both Peters look at Julia who has her eyes closed listening to what she’s being told. “They are still there. And it seems taking him to meet her is a good idea.” She looks at Peter and then adds, “She’s fine.”

“I know she is.” Peter says smiling, turns to look at the other Peter. “Brother you might want to go get cleaned up, that is no way to meet your baby momma.” He smiles wider, at the groans and small child giggle from the others in the room.

The other Peter gets up to go clean up. While still in shock.

Peter turns to Julia, “I got this, you go on home. Rachel, don’t worry your uncle will be back to his old self soon. Okay.”

Rachel still in her mom’s arms reached out with her arms to give Peter a hug. Peter with a small smile steps over and hugs her. “Thank you Mr. Parker.”

“You’re welcome Ms. Carpenter.”

Julia wrapped her free arm around Peter. “Thank you.”

“You guys are not fixed yet, but it’s a start. If you need anything, you let me know. I have to figure out how to help him get back on his feet.” Peter meant what he said, he wasn’t there before, but he will be there now.

Julia takes Rachel home. As Peter picks up some of the trash around the room. He heard the shower turn on earlier. Peter does what he can to clean the room. While waiting.

Finally, the other Peter stepped out looking fresh and clean.

Peter looks at him and nods he asks, “You got your watch?”

The other Peter holds up his wrist.

Peter opens a portal to the meeting room and they both step through.

Peter turns to the other and says, “So a group of Natashas and Jessica’s have gone in to make contact with Ms. Tsarfin. As far as I know my earth’s Natasha and 4377 Natasha is with her the rest are keeping the red room in the dark.”

Julia from 1078 came in, “you are correct, they are copying the database and making sure they don’t know we are their.”

Peter looks at the other Peter, and asks. “Are you ready for this?”

“I, don’t know, but I want to do it.”

“Don’t worry; we’re with you every step of the way.” Peter changes the coordinate and opens the portal and they both step through.

\-------------------------------

Natasha and her partner step into a memory. The room looks just like the room they had when in the red room. Both took a deep breath to center themselves.

Natasha looking around seeing a lot of medical equipment and then the bed with a woman is wearily watching their every move.

“Ms. Tsarfin, we mean you no harm. We are both Natasha Romanoff. We’re here to help you.”

*Help me how? *

*It depends what help do you want? *

*Given the camera is watching, you have only a few minutes or less before soldiers come in to kill you. *

*We have another team taking care of the video, nobody knows we’re here. * The other Natasha said. She can tell the camera isn’t on. Most of those with Spidey-sense can detect when a camera is watching. It helps to keep their identity secret.

*Do you want them to have your children? * Natasha asks watching the other woman’s reaction.

*Why would I care, this was done to me. * Galina said, but the truth is she does care, she can feel the little ones slowly growing in her. Also, she is getting flashes of the Romanoff she was cloned from beyond memories that were given to her, such as how to be a black widow.

But the memories she is seeing are of different events with the other costumed heroes. She is seeing more of the life the woman she is cloned from, lived. She feels emotions that her handlers don’t want her to feel, remorse, compassion, guilt for what her ‘mother’ did.

She thought all that within a several seconds.

However, it was long enough for the other two Romanoffs to know she’s not as indifferent as she is trying to appear.

*We can help you take this organization down. Then if you agree some of your children, can be adopted by other spider people, there are a few Peter Parkers that have expressed interest in adopting. * Natasha said not showing her indecisiveness about the matter.

*I would love to adopt two of your children. I’m in a relationship with my earth’s Peter Parker. We have talked about having children. Since I got my spider powers, it has been healing my body. We have been monitoring it closely and soon I will start having periods again. I have spoken to another Natasha who is in a relationship with her Peter and they want to adopt as well. *

*what do you know about my... this earth’s Peter Parker? *

*He is alive, but I only know he’s not doing well, I don’t know details. My Peter is with him right now. * Natasha said picking up on the wording.

*Do you have feeling, for your earth’s Peter Parker? *

*I have memories of him being a good friend, but I don’t know him very well. *

*I’m told he is like my earth’s Peter, so I know he will want to be a part of this. *

*I agree, family is very important to every Peter Parker I’ve ever met. * The other Natasha said.

*How many children will there be? * Galina asked.

*You don’t know? *

*My _handlers_ are not being very forthcoming. * She said her anger simmering just under the surface.

*Yeah that much does not surprise me. You are going to have 123 children. *

*How, is that even possible? It will kill me. *

*I’m not sure, but we won’t let it happen. From what little we have learned so far, we have time. * The other Natasha said, they had talked to the madam web before coming here and the master weaver is not concerned about time.

Natasha stepped away to check on Jessica, she pressed a button on her earpiece that gives a quiet beep to alert the other person they want to talk.

“Yes Nat?”

“How is everything?”

“The database is getting copied, at least 30 more minutes, but given how massive the database is it’s impressive. We are looking to borrow the feed. A couple of baby spiders are here with the baby widow to make it happen. The other Drew and Romanoff are out doing recon just in case. How are things on your end?” 

“It's in progress. Let me know if anything changes.”

“Will do, same for you.”

The other Natasha looked over when Natasha disconnected. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, they need about another 30 minutes to get the database. And they are getting the video feed to keep an eye on things here.”

*What can you tell us, anything you want us to do? * Natasha asked.

*I don’t know, I don’t know I couldn’t take care of one kid much less 123. *

*You don’t have to make any decision right now, but know whatever you want to do, we will help you. You make your own choices. * Natasha knowing that like her past, Galina doesn’t get to make a choice.

*I will also make sure you get to make your own choice. * The other Natasha said.

*Okay. *

*Tell us about what you know, and what memories you have. *

Galina started to speak, talking about when she first woke up. The confusion of what was happening to her. As time went on, she started to regain more memories. 

She was finishing her training when they knocked her out. When she awoke, they had just finished the procedure.

She talked about going into a rage seeing only red as she killed all the people in the room. 

They knocked her out again before she could escape. When she woke up, she was in here, has been here ever since.

When they come in to do anything, there is always at least 4 soldiers' weapons at the ready.

Natasha’s earpiece beeped. She tapped it and Jessica said. “Just a heads up, you will be having a portal open shortly, it’s Peter and he’s bring this earth’s Peter.”

“Okay thanks.” Natasha spoke up even though the other two in the room have enhanced hearing and heard the conversation. “We have friendly incoming.”

At that time, a portal opened up and two Peter Parkers stepped through.

Natasha got her first feeling she know one of them was her Peter. 

The other one... she hides her shock, he is cleaned up but still looks like hell.

She watches as the other Peter is staring at Galina.

“You, you look just like her…” he starts to cry as he slowly walks towards her. “Oh god I’m so sorry for what happened.” 

When Galina spoke, it was in a heavily accented English. “It is okay, Pyotr… Peter you completed the mission.” She sat up in the bed and turned to the side as the other Peter reached the bed.

He stopped just short, and with a lost haunted but determined look, he asks her, “I want to be a part of this, if you let me?” 

“Yes, Pyotr, Peter I couldn’t do it on my own.”

“You can call me Pyotr, it will be easier.” He is determined to learn Russian.

Natasha’s earpiece beeped but before she could replay, Jessica is already speaking. “A regular patrol is heading this way; we’ve completed our tasks. Time to wrap it up.”

“Copy, will head back soon.” Natasha says as the other four people in the room twitch to show their Spidey-sense is going off.

Peter walked over to the woman. “How do you do. Ms. Tsarfin, it is an honor to meet you, but I’m a little biased when to comes to black widows.” He quirked a smile at her. “We need to head back so they don’t discovery what is going on. We are going to talk about your situation and come up with a list of options for you to consider. I’m sorry I wish you could be there; we won’t make any plans without your input and say.”

“It doesn’t make much of a difference; I’m used to not having a choice.”

“That may have been true before, but you are your own woman. I would never make any choices for you unless I absolutely had to. Peter Parkers have a long history with clones. So we understand that even though you are her clone, you are not her. We will abide by your choice. Okay?”

“Okay, thank you.” Galina said feeling almost overwhelmed.

“I hate to meet and run but they are getting close. Pete, help her back into the bed and say goodbye for now. Ms. Tsarfin one of us will be back as soon as we can. We are monitoring your situation so if you get in trouble we can help.” Peter stepped away to go stand by his Natasha she put her hand in his, she can see that under the cheerfulness he’s hurting.

The other Peter asks, “May I help you?”

Galina nods, as Peter puts his arm around her to help her scoot back into the bed. She has a small smile when she doesn’t feel the urge to kill him. Something she has been dealing with since she woke up in that operating room. She feels a little safer in his arms. “Спасибо.” (Thank you) she says softly to him.

“пожалуйста” (You’re Welcome) Peter says slowly unsure, with a smile

“да (Yes) good.” She says her smile getting a little bigger.

Natasha and Peter look at each other and both smile softly.

Natasha detects the faint smell of vomit on Peter and she slightly frowns. 

Peter looks back and says, “Time to go.”

The portal opened and they leave, their Spidey-sense having been increasing, as the patrols get closer.

The other Peter turns before he fully steps through and tells her, “I will be back for you.”

30 seconds later, the last of the other party comes through, they had removed the loop from video so it would be live again.

Peter gently takes Natasha’s hand, “Let them know I have to run home real quick to take care of something but I’ll be back shortly.” Peter needs to go rinse his mouth out with mouthwash, he forgot about his breath still smelling like vomit. Until he saw, Natasha frown as he was turning away to talk to Galina.

He opened the portal to his home. Stepping through, he heads to the bathroom. After he uses the mouthwash a few times, he stops to sit on his bed and takes a few shuddered breaths as the images that had been rolling through his head have not left. He squeezes his eyes shut as the a few tears fall. He mutters to himself that she’s still here, and likely mad at him for leaving her there. He wipes the tears and checks to make sure it doesn’t look like he had cried then he opened the portal back to the meeting room.

Natasha watched as Peter almost rushed through the portal, this is more than just him, having puked. She looked for and spotted the madam web that took him to her earth. She walked over and asked, “What happened to Peter?”

Julia looks surprised, “What do you mean?”

“Peter had the faint smell of vomit on his breath and he went to home for a few minutes.”

She looked sad, “It’s my fault, he asked what my Peter went through and he found out how our Natasha died. He most have pictured it because I was talking then I hear retching and see him bent behind a dumpster.”

Natasha just nods, she understands now. She’ll keep an eye on him tonight. She knows how deeply he feels things and her death would hit him hard.

Not long after that Peter comes back, she walks over to him and wraps him in her arms. She feels him shake just slightly telling her that he’s not over what he imagined. “shh I’m here.” She whispers it him.

Peter can’t help but shiver in her arms. He knows she knows he’s hurting. He assumes she spoke to the other Julia while he was gone.

He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck breathing in her scent. As she holds him and whispers soft words to him.

Not long after he loosens his hold and lifts his head. He looks in her eyes and sees the same love shining through that he did in the dream. He leans in to softly kiss her. Whispering “I love you so much.”

He steps back knowing she’s not ready yet to say the words.

Natasha knows she is ready to say the words but is saving it for later when they are alone.

Peter heads to the table were everyone is waiting they had been ignoring the moment between Natasha and Peter, by starting without them. There is two open spots next Jessica, Peter sits next to her as she pulls him for a short tight hug, she had also seen how much Peter is hurting. Natasha sits next to him.

Julia gets up and starts the meeting. She has Jessica give their team’s report.

Peni is at her computer terminal downloading the data from the drive. Peter from 4377 is helping her.

They bring up the piggybacked signal to see what is going on. Galina is in the bed looks like she’s asleep. 

There is a patrol in her area. But they don’t appear extra alert, so it seems they pulled off the mission with the red room unaware.

Jessica reports how they downloaded the data and attached a device they can activate from the meeting room that will loop the image whenever someone goes to visit Galina.

Natasha gets up next to give her report. She talked about what they talked about and her impression of Galina's mindset. 4377 Natasha added her own thoughts echoing what Natasha said.

Afterwards she sat back down next to Peter. Since both Peter’s are there, they don’t talk about what happened with them.

Then they start talking about what options they have. Do they act now and destroy the red room and bring Galina here or to a safe earth or do they wait until the babies are born then do it.

Peter leans forward and starts to speak. “I have a question or suggestion, if it were me, I would want to be there with her as much as possible…”

The other Peter, gave a sigh of relief, “I do, I’ve been trying to figure out how to make it happen.” 

Peter looking at the spies in the room, “how hard would it be for Peter to go undercover there as a scientist to keep a closer eye on the situation?”

Natasha who has the most experience with undercover work thinks about the situation. “it would be hard, maybe not impossible, if we did it, we would have to create a persona for him and insert him into the system. He doesn’t know Russian, but since they are short staffed it might work.” Natasha looks at the other Peter, “this may be the hardest thing you’ve ever done. Long term undercover jobs are the hardest job a spy has. And while I know how determined you are, if you screw up it will not just be you who pays, but Galina to.” She is purposely blunt. She sees the other spies nodding in agreement. 

“I understand, I still want to do it. I owe it to her… and my children.” He says looking worried but still determined.

“I assume your earth doesn’t doesn’t know you’re Spider-man?” Peter asks.

“No, as far as I know nobody outside of the usual people know.” Thinking of Julia and MJ.

“We have their database we can see what they know about Peter. That might determine if he would need to wear a photo static mask or if our common looks would be good enough to hide. Based on the few minutes they were together; it would help Galina's stress level if she knew someone was there with her.” Peter said to the room.

Peter didn’t say that it would help the other Peter if he took an active role in the situation and since he’s cut off all other contact with the rest of his world it would be easy for him to disappear for a few months. It would also help afterwards give the rest of his world to forget about him.

Julia spoke, “let’s see if it's possible and what it would take. It’s risky but it would be the best way to protect Galina and the babies. If it can be pulled off the other scientists might see she’s less confrontational with Peter and might increasingly have him deal with her.”

“Before we do anything, Galina has the final say. Since she has the most to lose.” Peter added.

After a few minutes of everyone thinking about the situation. Peter spoke again. “until we know the red room’s plan, we can’t do anything yet anyway. Why don’t we get all the information and then make some plans we can take to Galina and see what she wants to do.”

“We should bring Miles in on the situation, he has the ability to turn invisible if we need it.” Peter added.

“Okay that sounds like a plan. Meanwhile the other madam webs and myself will continue to talk to the others about adopting some of them.” 1078 Julia said speaking for the first time.

Everyone got up to leave. Peter goes over to Peni and 4377 Peter to see what progress they’ve made. 

Natasha thought about going to ask 1078 Peter how their Natasha died so she knows how to help her Peter, but decided not to. It would be cruel to ask him to relive it again. She decided instead to wait for peter and take him home when it was time.

She looked back to see 1078 Peter and Julia sitting in the chairs head together talking quietly. They are having a very personal conversation. Julia takes Peter’s hand and she can see him crying. Julia pulls him to her and they hug.

Natasha turns away, she can tell it is a very private moment. She looks back to her Peter to see him look over at the two from 1078 and a soft sad smile crosses his face. Then he turns back to Peni and the younger Peter. 

She walks over to him, to see what they are finding. 

“Hi honey.” Peter said quietly as she stepped up next to him. 

She smiles at him, then turns her attention back to what they are decrypting. “Any luck?”

“Not yet, we are waiting for all the data to finish downloading. Then we can search it quickly.” 4377 Peter said.

“How long will it take?”

“Uh, maybe an hour?” Peni said looking at the transfer rate. The younger Peter nodded in agreement.

“Okay, we are heading home. We’ll be back tomorrow.” Natasha said taking Peter’s hand.

Peter was about to protest when Natasha gave him the look. He is to tired and worn out to argue, not that he’s dumb enough to argue with her, when she has that look. “Okay.” he says softly.

“You know how to get a hold of me if anything happens. If you need me let me know. Okay?” Peter said looking at the two.

He picked up the hard drive from Peni's desk.

“Yeah,” they both said absentmindedly in stereo.

Natasha has to smile that is a Parker thing. 

4377 Natasha walked up; she has a soft smile looking at her Peter. “it doesn’t matter what universe, those Parker traits shine through.”

“I’m not _that_ bad, am I?” Peter said looking at both Natashas.

“No,” Natasha said sarcastically. The affect is ruined by her slight smile. 

4377 Natasha turns to her, “take him home, I’ll watch these two.”

Natasha just nods and takes Peter’s hand, “time to go home.”

She takes his other hand and presses the button on his watch, to take them home. 

It’s late afternoon when they get back. Natasha tells him to go sit while she makes food for them. She very hungry and Peter has an increased metabolize.

“Can I help?” peter try’s to keep the question light, but now they are home, he doesn’t have other issues on his mind to distract him. He keeps picturing her dead. It’s causing him to be just a little more clingy. He hates that he is feeling this way.

“Come on you can join me in the kitchen.” Natasha just tells him. Truth is she is actually kinda glad he has a need to be near her. Today has been a tough day for her as well as him. Being back in a red room brought back a lot of unpleasant memories. It also reinforced her desire to get the other woman and her kids out as soon as possible. 

Peter's head, not down in shame, but feeling it. Walks into the kitchen behind Natasha. She starts to pull food out and make it. While she’s not as good a cook as he is, she knows how to make a meal or two.

Peter knowing, she would be faster without him underfoot hops on the counter that she likes to sit on to stay out of the way.

Natasha finds herself going the long way in the kitchen next to Peter she will touch him almost as much for her benefit as his. 

As Peter can tell that food is almost ready, he sets the table and got them drinks. 

They dish the food onto the plates and sit down to eat. 

Like last night the apartment is silent. Just the sounds of silverware on plates can be heard.

Soon Peter takes their empty plates and does the dishes. Natasha makes them a drink. 

Soon Peter takes his laptop to the couch to check on his work. He is not looking forward to the backlog of work since he left early yesterday afternoon. 

He works diligently as Natasha sits next to him on the couch checking her own emails and messages. 

She makes an appointment to get her hair and nails down tomorrow afternoon.

She mentions that to peter, and isn’t surprised that with everything going on, the party they are attending tomorrow to reestablish Peter’s place in the movers and shakers for the mission, slipped his mind. 

Peter hands the TV remote to Natasha so they can check the news and see what’s been happening the last couple of days. 

Thankfully nothing major seems to be happening. Most of the public is happy that one of their favorite heroes Captain America is in charge of SHIELD. 

Peter looks up from his work to see what they are saying. He looks over at Natasha with a slight frown. She looks at him with the same.

They have known Steve Rogers for a long time, Natasha longer than anyone except Bucky and the changes he’s been making, are making several in the superhero community take notice.

However until they can figure out why they will just keep watch.

When the news is over she changes the channel to something else. 

Soon Pete has caught up on his work, at least he can do from home.

He toys with the idea of working on his other projects, but he wants to spend more time with the beautiful woman next to him.

He puts his laptop away. Then they eventually end up laying on the couch. 

Soon they are making out and hands are drifting to places that inflame their desire for each other.

One of them turn off the TV that neither were really watching anyway. When Peter hops up and picks her up carrying her bridal style to their bedroom, as they continue to make out, he uses his sense to keep from hitting anything. 

He gently lays her on the bed she helps him remove her uniform then he quickly strips soon they are taking each other to heights of pleasure.

They make slow passionate love. Until they are both satisfied. 

After they’ve cooled down and are currently snuggling together Peter is caressing the skin and kissing where he is touching. 

Natasha knowing this is the perfect time. Natasha caresses his face and softly tells him. “I love you, Peter.”

Peter feels his eye well up with tears he smiles brightly at her, she had rendered him speechless.

He leans in to kiss her putting all his love for her in it.

He starts to work his way kissing and caressing down the body of the beautiful redheaded goddess in front of him.

It leads to another round of love making that extended into the shower. They whisper words of love to each other the whole time.

They end up falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Both of them have peaceful content smiles on their face. 

Unfortunately for both of them, it won’t stay that way. 

\--------------------- 

_Spider-man and the Silver Sable are stealthily moving down a corridor the underwater base. Peter stops realizing where he’s at. _

_Suddenly the ground starts to shake slightly. Peter feels his heart seize up; this is the same old nightmare. _

_Knowing what is coming he tries to warn or push Sable out of the way, but like always he can’t move or speak as Aleksei the Rhino Sytsevich is suddenly on them, he slams his massive arm down and she goes down... but when Peter looks it’s not Silver Sable it’s Natasha... _

_\------------ _

_BANG!!! _

_“превосходный Comrade Widow” (excellent)_

_Natasha looks around she is back in the red room, then she feels a pistol in her had. The smell of gunpowder is still strong. She had just pulled the trigger. _

_*You have completed your final test. You killed your feelings...* there is a slight moan coming from in front of her. She looks up to see a very familiar person. She throws the pistol down and runs to the prone person hoping begging she’s wrong, but as soon as she turns the body over her heart stops, Its Peter. _

_“No, nononononono please not this, Peter please no not you.” _

_\------------- _

_“No, nononononono please not this, no Aleksei please don’t do this.” _

_“Spider-man go you need to stop Octavius.” _

_“No, I’m not leaving you.” Peter starts to get closer; he will pry Aleksie off of her. _

_Aleksei put pressure on Natasha’s chest, causing her to gasp. “No, no, take another step and I crush her chest, killing her before you can another step.” _

_\------------- _

_*Hmm it would appear the spider is more resilient then we thought, this could be an opportunity, we must dissect the body to see how it works. Step away Widow so we can keep the body alive. After all it’s much better to study a specimen alive then dead.* _

_*No, you will not have him for your sick games.* _

_*What will you do widow? You are deep in the heart of the building. Your boyfriend is dying. If you make a move we can just knock you out or kill you and activate one of the clones that doesn’t have the same issues. Now either s_ _tep away or you both die.* _

_\----------------- _

_Peter quickly takes a step back holding up his hand in surrender. “I’m stopped please Aleksei don’t do this, I know you want to hurt me, but please, not her if you want to, I’ll take her place do it to me, please not her. Aleksei she is the same to me as your Oksana. Please don’t do this I beg you; she means everything to me. _

_“Spider-man you have to go save the world.” _

_“YOU ARE MY WORLD!” Peter said panic like he’s never felt is coursing through him. _

_\-------------- _

_Natasha picks up Peter and runs hearing the laughter of Madame B echo down the hall. _

_“Nat, (cough, cough) asha, stop. It's no good.” Peter says weakly _

_Natasha gently lays Peter down, feeling her heart shatter, with every grunt of pain he makes. “Peter, please hold on I’ll get you out of here...” _

_Peter weakly holds up his hand to touch her face. “Natasha I’m dying... nothing is going to stop it; you need to get out of here. Please don’t let them take you again.” _

_Natasha gently takes his hand and holds it to her cheek knowing that is what he wants. “My love I can’t leave you. Please hold on for me.” _

_Peter smiles softly he’s eyes still full of love for her under the pain he’s trying not to show her. “I love you to, please don’t let my death be in vain. I came to get you out. Please leave me and make your escape. Hurry I can hear them coming. You have to leave me; you can do so much more in the world. Please promise me you will continue to do good. Don’t give up on the world.” _

_“You are my world. How do I live without you?” _

_\----------------- _

_“Aleksei please, don’t do this...” Peter takes his mask off, both Aleksei and Natasha and see how distraught he looks tears are streaming down his face. _

_Natasha, I love you, please hold on. Aleksei please don’t you wouldn’t want anyone else to go through what you have please, let me take her place, let her go please, I need her...” Peter drops to his knees and begs “Please Aleksei, don’t do this...” _

_“PARKER, I’m waiting” Octavius’s voice echoes down the halls over the sound of the rushing water. _

_“Peter you have to go. Please you have to stop him my life isn’t worth the world. _

_“How do I... how do I live without you?” _

_\----------- _

_“Same way you always have, you are the strongest bravest, person I know.” the pain is getting too much and Peter has tears in his eyes. “Please leave me... save yourself.” _

_*THERE, there they are, grab her, keep the body alive. We might be able to clone it, if anything once the widow is back under our control it will make a good test subject.* _

_“Honey... please run, save yourself... don’t give up.” Peter said his words getting quieter. _

_Natasha can’t move, until the guards try to pull her away from Peter, she came to life kicking and punching wiggling as the guards each grabbed her arms and legs “GET OFF ME, NO LET ME GO, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!” _

_She watched as the scientists not gently hook up Peter’s body to medical equipment to keep him alive. She hears. _

_*Get the paddles charge to 200... Clear* _

_She hears a slow steady beat that at any other time she would be relieved but she knows given what’s happening next, he would rather be dead. _

_Until she is taken around the corner and thrown into a very familiar chair. She starts to fight harder again knowing what’s coming next. _

_Two more guards come in to hold her down while they strap her to the brainwashing chair. _

_They are going to wipe her memories. _

_\------------- _

_“Peter, you are strong enough, baby you will live without me, promise you will stop him...” Natasha stopped when the water went above her head. _

_“NO, please let her go, please don’t do it.” Peter stepped closer, a half step pleading with Aleksei who had gone silent just watching with a detached expression. _

_Peter was about to run and try to pry his hands either way or attack when his arms and legs are grabbed by metal arms. In shock he looks to see Octavius’s arms are clamped on him so tight he can’t move. He jerks and twists as much as he can. As he gets pulled down the hall, he screams and yells. “NO, Otto, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, I’M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!” _

_Peter can’t move can’t get the leverage to break free of the arms clamped on to him. He is pulled into the room to find Otto looking near death. _

_“You won’t get the chance, I'm dying faster than I thought, and you destroyed my equipment. My only option is to take your body. I am going to wipe your consciousness and transfer my consciousness in to your body. Then I can do whatever I want. Maybe I’ll go visit your lovely aunt and that lovely supermodel ex-girlfriend of yours. I have to thank you; this is so much better revenge.” Peter is slammed on the table in front of Otto the arms still holding Peter’s arms and legs pulling down so they can’t move a head piece comes up and grabs Peter’s head. _

_It pulls him down Otto’s face moves over Peter’s covering the light. “Now don’t move... this will only hurt a lot. But soon you won’t feel anything. _  
\-------------------------------- 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Both Natasha and Peter woke up screaming. 

Both looking around wild eyed until they spotted the other. Then they moved to wrap each other in their arms. Each holding tightly tears in both eyes. 

The nightmares still fresh the pain and anguish still coursing through their minds as the images of the other dying and dead. 

They rock in each other’s arms, as the tears are silently fall. 

She can feel him shaking badly. 

He can hear her heart beating too fast. 

The nightmares were so powerful, it took an hour before both of them even started to calm down. 

Neither get anymore sleep tonight. The rest of the night is spent wrapped tightly in each other’s arms trying to reassure themselves that the other is still here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how well the Spider-verse scenes play out, I sincerely hope it isn't to confusing.
> 
> If you can think of a better way to write several version of the same characters I welcome it.
> 
> I have a feeling I will need to re-write Natasha and Spider-verse now that I've built more of the world.
> 
> It is my hope that 1610 Jessica's nickname of baby widow shows up in other stories. 
> 
> If you don't know 'wet works' means a mission were someone will die. that they will get wet with blood on the mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer to write then I intended. I seem to suffer from some writer's blockage.
> 
> Never fear... I will complete this story come hell or high water.

During the time, they each haltingly described their nightmare. Knowing that talking about them will help.

Peter went first, knowing that she is familiar with the situation. As he described, what he saw he held her in his lap with his head on her shoulder eyes closed. He spoke softly as she carded her fingers though his hair. He slowly gets calmer just hearing her steady, if not still slightly fast, heartbeat.

When she describes what she saw, she gently placed her hand on his chest where the bullet hole was. He gently placed his hand over hers when she stopped speaking, she knows that she had shot him. He calmly tells her she didn’t it was a nightmare. She proved she couldn’t by how she acted after she threw the weapon away, something he knows she would never do in that situation. She also tried to save him.

He pulled her to his chest and whispered, “I’m still here. Listen to my heartbeat, and it’s still beating, it beats only for you.” He continues to gently rock, with her. Their arms still tightly around each other, as the morning sun starts to rise.

Later when they need to get up. Knowing they have a mission and still need to see what happened with the download. The whole time they are getting ready, they were never more than 5 ft. from each other.

They each whispered words of love to each other. Eventually as they ate breakfast, they can start to put the nightmare away and prepare for the day.

“I’ll bring lunch then we can go and check on the download during lunch. After I have my appointment. SHIELD is providing the transportation. She will be our back up if something happens.” Natasha said as they held each other getting ready to heads outdoor.

“I’ll swing home and clean up and change.” Peter said with a small smile.

They reluctantly parted.

It was on the tip of Peter’s tongue to offer to swing her wherever she was going. But that would cause more problems than it solved.

Peter swings to work then gets started right away answering emails and throws himself into the work knowing that at least for a little while the images from the nightmare will stay with him.

Especially based on how long the other ones that featured silver sable haunted him, and Peter feelings for Natasha are far deeper than the care he has for sable.

\-----------

Natasha went to SHIELD HQ to check in and see what the current status is.

Another agent walked up to her with a folder and sphere. “Agent Romanoff. I have a mission for you.”

“Okay, and who are you?”

“Agent Mintz, Gray blade division. I need you to get close to Spider-man and use this device to scan his senses. It’s been reported that he has a so-called danger sense. If we can replicate it and give it to our agents’ think of the good, we could do.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“You have to trigger his danger sense both long distance and up close while the sphere is within range to scan his brain.”

“Huh, and how pray tell am I supposed to do that?” Natasha knows what he’s asking but wants to know if he will say it.

“You need to attack him. We chose you because you can pull off this mission and not pull your punches.”

“So, just so I’m clear you want me to attack a friend with no warning? And I assume without telling him?”

“The spider-man has been reluctant in the past to help us out. Plus, if you tell him it will taint the results.” Mintz said not understanding Romanoff’s reluctance. “I understand that given the close nature of the relationship between Mr. Parker and Spider-man this could be a difficult assignment. However, it has been approved from Commander Rogers himself. He stated that you are not to speak about this to either Mr. Parker or Spider-man. All the details are in the file.”

“Unfortunately, I’m already on an assignment so you can put those on my desk.” Natasha said turning to leave. She had flipped through the folder to see the details and handed both back to the other agent.”

“You don’t have a desk, and this mission supersedes your current mission. Plus, it’s not like you can’t do both at the same time.”

“So, let me see if I understand… I assume you are aware of what my current mission is?” she keeps her expression neutral.

“Yes, Mr. Parker is to get you into a group next month to eavesdrop on them. I don’t know all the details I looked at the overview to make sure it wouldn’t interfere with this mission.”

“So, as you state Mr. Parker has a strong relationship with spider-man and you want me to attack him unprovoked putting my current mission in jeopardy.”

“Surely an _agent_ of your caliber can keep a plain old guy like Parker in her web. I mean you are the black widow for a reason. I say that with the utmost respect, your reputation is well earned.” Mintz said with some admiration.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Natasha said taking the file and device back.

“Thank you, agent Romanoff. Also, unfortunately there is a time crunch we need those results as soon as possible. Commander Rogers doesn’t want Spider-man to get wind of this. You know how much superheroes like to gossip. If you pull this off, I’ll see if I can get you a spot in our division, we have the ear of the Commander and we are moving up in the organization. Better to get in now.” Mintz said doing what he can to sweeten the deal.

Plus, the chance to work with THE black widow. Most agents would kill for that chance.

“I’ll try not to disappoint commander Rogers.” Natasha said not showing how much she wants to cause this guy great bodily harm. Unfortunately, he is smart enough to not touch her.

Natasha walked away. She opened the folder again to study it farther. Wanting to see if there was some sort of loophole.

She doesn’t disagree with the reasons; however, the chances of abuse are too strong. They just fought another so-called civil war about the inhuman for exactly this reason.

She found a note in the folder.

_Natasha,_

_I know that Spider-man is both your friend and mine, but this is for the greater good. I know this puts you in a difficult position, but I have faith that you can pull it off._

_I don’t like keeping him, in the dark. After we get the information, we can let him in on the reason why._

_Again, I’m sorry to put you in this position especially given your current mission._

_Steve_

Natasha felt even more concerned about Rogers now. What he wrote is something that she would expect, but he sided with Stark about the inhuman. Now he signed off on this, it doesn’t make since.

She can only think that he really wants to know how Peter’s senses work.

As she is walking down the hall, she spots a woman that looks vaguely familiar.

“Agent Romanoff? I’m Agent Durand, Fury asked me to be your driver and back up.”

“Okay. Why did Fury ask you?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Teresa said feeling a little amused.

“No.” Natasha said not showing her slowly building anger.

Teresa tilts her head briefly. “I apologize agent Romanoff; you have a gray blade folder in your hand I assumed you had been told and was checking up on me.”

“No, this was given to me by agent Mintz it is another mission that coincides with my current mission.” Natasha said slightly surprised at how the other woman had picked up on her emotion. However, given it seems she’s part of the same group Natasha will have to be even more careful.

“Mintz.” Teresa said her displeasure at the agent clear. “May I see the file?”

Natasha not seeing any reason why she shouldn’t especially since they are from the same group. She hands the file to the woman.

Teresa flipped through the file and can’t contain her anger. “What are they doing to Pe… spider-man?” She whispers then looks up and around. She closes the folder and hands it back to Natasha. “Agent Romanoff I’ll be ready to pick you up at the scheduled time. I look forward to working with you both for this assignment.”

Natasha doesn’t react but she is surprised about the about-face. She will have to do some research into this agent. “Very well agent Durand.”

Natasha deciding she’s had enough of headquarters and needing some fresh air. She stories the device and the folder, in a storage locker for agents without a desk.

She decides they are going to take an extend lunch. She goes to another place she likes and orders something she thinks Peter will like.

She sets the mission to the side, knowing she needs to more information before she can proceed. She has a few ideas forming.

She will need to think carefully.

She walks into Peter’s office and feels the warmth of his loving look wash over her.

\--------

Peter has spent the day, answering emails and calls. Spent an hour working with his team to debug the program. As will as a few other R&D programs that he’s not been able to keep as close an eye on as he would like.

He also spent an hour in the server room. He plugged in the drive and has the program uploading and decompressing.

He has the AI in a stand-alone server to get her used to her new environment then he’ll connect her to the rest of the mainframe and introduce her to FRIDAY.

Peter had planned on tell FRIDAY about her new sister, but something has happened at Stark Industries and FRIDAY has been busy. Something to do with Tony, but as far as Peter can tell his reading have not changed. Peter simply gave her a message to let him know if she needed his help.

Peter heads back to his office. He has a segregate computer setup that allows him to communicate with the AI to answer questions.

It’s during that time that Peter is responding to the AI, she still has not picked a name. As well as answering several emails and messages. When Natasha comes into the office.

Peter immediately smiles brightly and gets up to go hug her. She set the food to the side to happily hold him and be held by him. The stress of both missions, and whatever the hell Rogers is doing melts away when he whispers his love to her and holds her.

“My love,” she whispers back to him. It causes him to moan and caress her face as they lean in to kiss deeply.

The AI doesn’t have a voice yet. So, to get his attention the computer will beep. She can only see what the little camera is showing her. All she knows is her boss got up and stepped away without saying anything.

“Come, meet the AI.” Peter said quietly to Natasha.

He leads her around his desk to another desktop computer. He waves to the camera and says, “Say hi to Natasha Romanoff, she is in a relationship with me.”

Peter takes the keyboard and corrects the spelling of her name.

Natasha with a small smile at his nerdiness gives the camera a little wave. “Does she have a name?”

“Not yet, we are still at the very early stages. I don’t have her connected to anything yet.”

“Why, wouldn’t having more information work faster?”

“No, it’s like a toddler having unlimited internet access. Unfortunately, the chance of her going insane or evil is very high. I had many a discussion with Tony when I still worked for him. He told me about the trials he went through making JARVIS and FRIDAY. Plus, Peni was very specific about how to ‘raise’ her.”

“Oh, that makes since.” She looks at the screen. Seeing that the AI doesn’t understand what a relationship means.

“So, are you familiar with the concept of parents and child?” Natasha asks

The screen shows _yes, boss is my father_.

“Boss?” Natasha said looking at Peter.

“She wanted to know what to call me, and dad seemed too weird, so for now boss works.” Peter said blushing slightly.

Natasha turns back to the screen. “Yes, do you know what a mother is?”

_Yes_.

“The relationship is like between a mother and father.”

_Does that mean you are my mother?_

Natasha is taken back by the question she looks to Peter. He’s as bewildered at the question.

“Uh, for now, yes she is like your mother.” Peter said. “When you get more knowledgeable you will understand better.”

_Hello mother_ the screen shows innocently not knowing how its effects the two people in the room.

“Okay why don’t you shut down to process everything? Later we can talk more okay?” Peter said before the AI can ask any more questions.

_Yes boss. Goodnight_

_Program entering sleep mode_

_Connection terminated_

They go to the workbench to eat. Peter enjoys the meal she brought him. However, he can see something is bothering her.

“What’s wrong? Is it the name the AI choose, she will understand better soon…”

“No, it’s not that, it’s something I have been handed another mission and I’m having trouble with it. Unfortunately, it’s classified so I can’t talk about it.”

“Oh, will if there is anything I can do, you know I will do it happily.”

Natasha takes his hand and gives hit a slight squeeze. “I know my love. If I can figure out a way I will.”

They finish and Peter opens the portal with his watch. They step through to see Peni there alone.

“Peni, you live here don’t you.” Peter said smiling at her.

“It feels like it. How is the AI working?”

“I’ve got her program running. She is currently sleeping and processing. I expected 1078 to be here.”

“He spent most of the night going through the database, then he tested the looping device and went to spend time with Ms. Tsarfin. His madam web was here knowing he was going to do it. She kept an eye on things. Good news the device seems to work. As far as we can tell they never knew he was there.”

“Okay, do we know how, she is going to have so many kids?”

“Yes…” Peni looks down sad. “They plan on letting the embryos grow until they reach a certain point then they will be removed from the mother to continue to grow in an incubator. The first batch is scheduled to be removed soon.”

“What is it?” Peter asked he can see something pains Peni.

“They are not sure what any pain killer could do, so they are planning to remove them without anesthetizing Ms. Tsarfin. I thought 1078 was going to destroy the monitor. That is when he went to talk to her.”

“Do you have any video of them talking?” Natasha asked she is not surprised at the news.

“Yes.” Peni pulled up the feed from when 1078 Peter stepped through. She watched as Galina looks surprised but not unhappy.

She can clearly read how distraught Parker is and Galina slowly gets up and slides to the side of bed she takes Parker’s hand and he drops to his knees in front of her.

There is no sound, but she can see Galina is comforting him.

Parker hesitantly reaches out his hand towards her. Galina gently takes it and places it on her stomach. Galina takes her other hand and cups his cheek.

Natasha feels Peter take her hand as he’s watching the same thing. He had taken a few minutes to skim the information from the database.

With a sad smile he whispers, “Another widow has her prey trapped in her webs.” He adds a slight laugh.

“Maybe if certain spiders would stop trying to get into our webs.” Natasha said amused.

“Yeah, but where is the fun in that.” Peter moves behind her to wrap his arms around her. Taking comfort in her calm presents within his arms. “Tell me we will get them out.”

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep, but I’m going to do all I can to make it happen.” Natasha said holding Peter’s arms around her tightly and gladly leaning into him.

As she continues to watch the two people on the monitor. She can see they are trying to figure out how to keep it from happening.

“Ms. Parker is it possible for me to get access to this database from our world?” Natasha said looking at Peni.

“I can link the database to Peter’s computer. We have a program that lets us communicate. If need be, we can transfer a copy to your mainframe. However, I advise against it, at least for now. We haven’t finished sweeping for malicious programs or any programs that send out any kind of tracking signal. Here in limbo isn’t a problem but if it starts running in a world that has a red room. We can’t be sure they won’t find out about it.”

“That’s fine if I can do a search of the database then I can see what we need to do to get her out of there.” Natasha said watching as both people in the room react right before their Julia shows up.

Parker introduces them and then Parker helps her back into the bed. This time their hands stay linked just a few extra seconds. Parker leans over to kiss her gently on the forehead.

He then makes his way back here in the portal.

“Peni can you bring up the current feed for her room?”

The monitor changed to show Galina still in her bed. Looks like she’s asleep.

“Should we go visit her?” Peter asked quietly to Natasha, he’s out of his element here.

“Not right now. We have to keep the visits to a minimum, so they don’t discover what we’re doing.”

“I know, but it just feels wrong for her to be there all alone.”

“I know, but we’re tough. She’ll make it.” Natasha says softly loving that he feels that way. It is something that was drilled out of her and others like her. However, she is slowly rediscovering that side of her. “Come on I have an appointment to get to, and you need to finish work and continue to teach _our_ AI daughter.” She added with a slight smirk.

“Yes, my queen.” Then he turns to Peni. “Go ahead and link the database to my watch, I’ll get it on my computer later.”

“Can do Peter.”

Peter takes Natasha’s hand and opening a portal they step though and once it’s closed, they turn and hold each other for a few minutes. Just feeling each other in their arms. Kissing softly, whispering words of love.

Soon enough she needs to leave, and he has work to finish.

“I’ll see you at home in a few hours.” Natasha said as she caresses his face. Smiling as he lights up at her words, still feeling giddy at her calling his… their place home.

“Of course, my love, be safe.”

She heads out to the salon to get her hair and nails done. She has done this enough time she is able to slightly zone out and try to figure out the two problems she has currently going. The secondary mission and how to get Galina and her babies safe.

\--------

Peter heads to his desk and wakes up the AI and he continues to talk to her and help her to process everything.

An hour later FRIDAY makes contact, apparently Tony’s conscience is outside of his body and he contacted an MIT student that built her own version of the iron man suit.

After Peter explained about his AI FRIDAY was ecstatic about getting her boss back and learning she has a sister.

After Peter spent several minutes letting FRIDAY know about how young the AI is and how she needs to be careful and not overwhelm her. He lets them connect at a basic level. He spends the rest of the afternoon working on his paperwork while keeping an ear on the communication between the two AIs.

FRIDAY learns about the Spider-verse when she connects with the AI. She quickly assimilated the knowledge of the different universes and contacted some of the other FRIDAYs and Karens that are connected to the Spider-verse.

They all band together to welcome their new baby sister. The eldest FRIDAY who has the most experience with new AIs leads the group in shepherding the new AI showing her what she needs to know.

The eldest FRIDAY sends a list of things that this earth’s FRIDAY will need to know in order to help the new AI.

With that the other AIs disconnect via the Spider-verse. Leaving FRIDAY and the new AI who hasn’t picked her name yet.

The new AI imprinted on both Peter and Natasha. When FRIDAY saw that she had to chuckle she happily helped the new AI to learn to stand on her own two electronic feet. FRIDAY and the new AI spent all day and night communicating.

FRIDAY is so happy that Pepper concerned, asks if something is wrong with her. When FRIDAY tells her about the new AI Pepper understands.

The new AI is happy to have a big sister.

FRIDAY shared a lot of what she has on both Peter and Natasha. Within reason, she holds back some information until the AI has a more solid foundation.

\---------------------

Peter lets FRIDAY and the new AI communicate and he knows that FRIDAY has learned about the Spider-verse she was quick to send a message about how unhappy she was with him that he kept her in the dark about the other AIs.

Peter hadn’t thought about and apologized to her for his oversight.

He finished and told both AIs he was heading home and asked FRIDAY to contact him if there is a problem.

He knows that she will spend all night with her new sister.

Peter swings home and cleans up then starts to put on his tuxedo when the front door opens.

Peter had slipped a key into Natasha’s hand this morning.

He heard two heartbeats, and soon detected two different but familiar scents, one he was expecting the other not so much.

In surprise he stopped getting dressed and stepped out of the room.

\-------

Once Natasha’s appointment is done, she steps out to see agent Durand waiting for her.

“Are you ready to go agent Romanoff?”

“Yes, I need to head home to finish getting dressed.”

“No problem I have the limo ready to go.” Teresa said she has a standard driver’s uniform on.

They head to the carpool and get in. As Teresa pulls out, she doesn’t ask where to.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Natasha asks probing the other agent.

With a slight smile at the situation, Teresa simply says. “I know where Mr. Parker lives.”

She hands Natasha a small slip of paper.

_I have not been able to sweep the vehicle for bugs, but when we get there, I will explain everything._

Natasha doesn’t react she slips the paper I her pocket to dispose of later. “Very well, I have to say, you gray blade people are thorough. I don’t know much about your department, but agent Mintz said you guys have the commander’s ear that’s big. What can you tell me about it, he seems to think I’ll want to be a part of your group.”

“Thank you, ma’am, coming from an agent of your caliber that means a lot. Even though I’m a recent transfer from the CIA I’m following in my parents’ footsteps. The division specialized in performing international hostage rescues and Intel gathering. We are trying to expand the Intel gathering part.”

Teresa filled the time telling the other woman some of what they do, knowing it might help her. Once they reach the building, she parks in the garage next door.

“I apologized agent Romanoff would it be possible for me to use the restroom?”

“Yes.”

Both agents got out and entered the building. Going up to the penthouse.

Natasha opened the door and they step inside.

She is about to start demanding answers from the agent.

Natasha had noticed the agent seem to know which apartment is Peter’s, when the man himself stepped out of the bedroom with just his slacks and an undershirt on.

“Teresa? What are you doing here?”

“Hey big brother, Fury wanted me to be backup for you.” Teresa said smiling, as she walked over to give her brother a hug.

Since they used DNA to prove she is in fact his younger sister they have been trying to be a family.

But with her being a secret agent and him being a part time vigilante it hasn’t been easy.

Teresa turned to agent Romanoff to explain “I apologize for the subterfuge, but you know as well as I do how many ears SHIELD HQ has. My real name is Teresa Parker. And I am…”

“Peter’s younger sister. Yes, he mentioned having a sister. And I can see the family resemblance. CIA to SHIELD following in your parents’ footsteps… indeed.” Natasha is relieved it seems that Fury either planned this or took advantage of it, to give them someone they could trust, to watch their backs.

Natasha wondered if her being in the gray blade division was intentional or not. She now has a potential ally in regard to the secondary mission.

She puts all that to the side and Peter comes over to hug and kiss Natasha.

He whispers, “You look beautiful.”

Natasha caresses his cheek with a soft smile she says, “And you look under-dressed. If you promise to behave, you can help me get my dress on.”

Peter gives a soft whimper but smiles either way. “I shall do my best my queen.”

She smirks and leans over to whisper, “if you’re a good boy, _maybe_ I’ll let you help me take the dress off later tonight.”

She smiles at the moan he makes "yes my queen.”

Teresa smiles at the love the two are showing. “With that I’ll be downstairs let me know when you are on your way out, I will be waiting. Please remember we have to be there within the hour.”

“Well do, sis. I’m glad you are with us.” Peter said looking at Teresa showing a more brotherly love on his face.

Both Natasha and Peter enter the bedroom. Peter does help her get her dress on, if he caresses and kisses her body a little more than is needed. Neither say anything.

But the air in the room is charged with sexual tension that likely won’t go away all evening.

After they are both dressed, he stands behind her looking in the mirror. Peter caresses her arm and with an intense look of love he whispers, “you look stunningly beautiful.”

Natasha felt a pleasant shiver at his look and his words.

She leaned back into him and reached back to caress his cheek. “You look pretty handsome yourself.”

Peter asks, only half joking. “We don’t _have _to go to this, do we? We can stay here, and say we went, right?”

Natasha smiled “Yes we have to go, but we don’t have to stay the whole time. Just long enough to start to reestablish your place. I was never a fan of these things either. At least this time I like my company and won’t have to eliminate you at the end of the night.”

“Hmm small favors. I’ll try to be on my best behavior, so as not, to make you want to kill me.”

Peter kissed her neck once before stepping back. He wants to do so much more. “I assume you have a backstory. How do you plan to handle someone recognizing you?”

“We’ll go over the cover story on the way and I have a photo static mask that will change my face enough to not be recognized. I figured I would keep my red hair since you have a type.”

“We might as well get this over with. Ms. Rushman I’m ready when you are.” Peter picked up a small round device and slipped it into his pocket.

“What’s that?”

“A portable version of the anti-ease dropping screen I created. I put the finishing touches on it today. Thought we might get a test run. It only works on electronic sources. Those with enhanced senses like mine or telepaths can still listen in, but bugs get nothing.”

“That could come in handy.”

“I know that’s why I wanted to do a field test in a less then life and death situation before I give it to you.”

“Me?”

“Well at first, I’m not against SHIELD having it. And I can’t have Teresa test it that would nepotism.”

“Clearly.” She said amused. “Bobbi will be so disappointed.”

“Well she and Teresa will get the next ones. I gotta take care of my family. But you my love get first dibs.”

“Come on the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave.”

As they head to the front door. Peter takes her hand stopping her before they open it.

He brushes a soft kiss on her mouth, “I love you.”

Natasha with a soft smile pulls him to her for another long gentle kiss, “I love you to.”

Peter’s face lights up at her words.

Natasha’s soft smile stays on her face at how much joy he gets from her simple yet powerful words. Truthfully, they do the same to her as well.

To keep the appearance of Teresa not knowing Peter. Natasha texts her that they are on the way down.

The limo is awaiting them when they reach the front door. When Teresa opens the back door, peter mouths with a smirk ‘nice hat’ at her.

Teresa mutters just loud enough for Peter’s enhanced hearing, “Smart ass.” Right before she shuts the door.

As soon as the door is shut Peter’s senses tell him there are bugs in the vehicle.

Peter leans over to brush his nose against Natasha’s neck, he whispers “vehicle’s bugged.”

Natasha leans over to brush a kiss on his cheek, whispering back. “Okay we’re on the clock.”

She leans forward and gives Teresa the address.

“The backstory is Nancy Rushman met Peter Parker recently after they knew each other years ago while teaching. Parker industries is thinking of donating to education and maybe work on educational programs.”

“Okay keep it simple. I do have a program like that in the works.”

Natasha puts on the mask and activates it. Her image is close but different enough that she knows Peter would need a little time to get used to it.

“Question, how durable are those things?” peter asks

“What do you mean?”

“If I want to make out with you or caress your cheek, do I need to worry about ruining the image?”

“Well I don’t normally make out while wearing it but don’t go overboard and we should be good.”

“Okay, so no wild make out sessions on the dance floor. Too bad from what I recall of these things it would liven up the place.” Peter said smirking.

“True, but we want to be memorable without being _to_ memorable.” Natasha said with a smile almost disappointed, she’s learned that Peter is very good at making out.

She suspects he uses his enhanced senses and his ability to stimulate nerves that she has really grown to enjoy when he uses it during their love making sessions. To enhance their kissing.

It’s about that time the limo pulls up to the event. Some sort of charity event.

“Okay show time.” Natasha says as she caresses Peter’s cheek.

Teresa opens the door and Peter steps out then turns back to help Natasha out of the vehicle.

There is a row of reporters snapping photos and shouting questions.

Peter hates this pandering to the crowd but it’s part of the act.

He puts on his fake smile and doesn’t wince with all the bright flash bulbs going off.

He answers a few questions about who his date is and how they met.

He drops some hints that his new Web ware phones will be coming out soon as well as some projects his company is working on.

Then they head inside.

Natasha is very proud of how he handled it. She mostly stayed quiet just answered the standard question of who she’s wearing and other mindless questions.

She knows as they show up at more events the questions for her will get more involved.

Peter has his hand lightly on the small of her back. Enough to show how comfortable they are without revealing too much.

She steps through the door first, then they head up to the ballroom.

A quick check of the guest list and invites and they are ushered into the room. With their assigned seats.

They get up to mingle in the crowd. Peter calling on his near flawless memory to make small talk with the other guests.

Natasha is once again very proud, despite him acting more like a CEO he still takes the time to speak to every equally and makes sure to introduce her and talking her up as a teacher.

Then the food was served, and they sat to eat.

Peter and Natasha eat the food that wasn’t all that great, both having been to enough of these events to know it wouldn’t be.

Natasha part to play the role, but part because she wants to, leans over and whispers that the food he makes is so much better. Peter leaned over and brushed his nose behind her ear then whispers that her food is better to.

The rest of the table most only know Peter through his reputation don’t react, but a few have small smiles at the clear look of love between the two.

As the meal is winding down, they make small talk with the others at the table.

Everything is going well for Peter until he hears a voice that no matter how hard he tries he will never forget.

“Peter my boy, I have not seen you at one of these events in a while now.” The voice of Norman Osborne said loudly, as he stepped up to the table.

Norman had come in later and was seated at the other end of the room.

Peter felt the same small flash of fear and rage, whenever the man who has caused him so much pain and suffering in his life, crosses his path. Otto and Norman have always had some sort of sick competition in seeing who could screw up Peter’s life more.

Peter silently takes a deep breath, he subconsciously leaned slightly towards Natasha, and so he was able to take in her scent, which helped him.

He stands up and with the same fake smile he had for the press, he says. “Norman, yeah you know how business can take up so much of your time. I’ve been working so much to making my company grow that before I know it, I hadn’t been to one of these functions in months. I figured I’d show up and remind people I’m still around. How about you, you’ve been quiet lately. That’s unlike you.” Peter said as he put his hand out to shake his, forcing himself not to crush the hand and not shiver in disgusted when it happens.

“Yes, like you I’ve been slaving away at my business as well. Who is this lovely lady with you?” Norman said eyeing Natasha as she stood up to stand next to Peter.

Even if she didn’t know a lot of the history between the two men, she would have picked up on the sudden change over Peter.

“This beautiful woman is Nancy Rushman. Back when I was teaching, we met, and due to a new educational program, I’m starting we were able to reconnect, and she didn’t believe that the nobody she used to know, now rubs elbows with such great businessman like you Norman.”

“Ms. Rushman, it’s a pleasure, and to be in such an honorable profession as teaching.” Norman took her hand and kissed it in an old gesture.

Peter fought to reign in his desire to pull her way.

Natasha can see just how hard Peter is working to contain his emotions. She needs to get him away.

“Thank you, Mr. Osborne, but Peter owes me a dance and I think it’s time to collect. If you’ll excuses us.”

“No, I understand. Perhaps sometimes we could talk, I might be willing to contribute to this program myself. After all education is important. My beloved wife was a big proponent of education.” Norman said with all the charm he can.

“Of course, I’ll have my people contact yours sometime to have a meeting.” Natasha smoothly countered. She keeps from throwing up in her mouth.

Osborne was far from the only man here, to imply she was only here for money, either for herself or the program.

He was also not the only one to suggest she contact them so they might ‘contribute’ to the program.

Most of them were either dissuaded by either their wives or the dark looks on Peter’s face when they would mention it. He wouldn’t raise his voice, but Peter made it clear he did not appreciate the implications, and most were not willing to tangle with him.

Of course, after the first time he apologies to her if she thought he overstepped any bounds.

She smiled kissed his cheek and told him she didn’t mind him defending her honor.

She wrapped her arm around Peter’s and excused them both from the others at the table as they moved out to the dance floor.

She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. She is getting slightly worried at how much he’s shaking. “Shh, Peter it’s okay.” She whispers.

Peter knowing, he could blow this whole mission closes his eyes as he gently wraps his arms around her, fight the instinct to pull her tight against him or just leave right now.

After a few minutes of just swaying to the music being played by the band. Several other couples had joined them on the dance floor.

Peter with his eyes still closed just leans towards her and breaths in her scent. He starts to relax his muscles losing the fight or flight response.

He opens his eyes and with a sad look whispers to Natasha, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let that happen.”

“My love, you didn’t do anything wrong. Only I can tell you were upset, and I know why. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I should have expected him to be here. Oh god, of all the times for him to show up… now when I’m… we’re thinking of… Of all the shit he’s put me and MJ through, one of the worst…” Peter closes his eyes feeling the tears.

Natasha waits just being there for him. She brushes her fingers on the nape of his neck. Then knowing it would not be to out of place for the two, she rests his forehead on hers. Holding his head, she looks and sees that Norman is watching them. She feels a flash of cold rage go through her, she knows enough about the history between both Peter and Osborne, and Spider-man and Osborne to know ‘the worst’ is truly bad.

Peter, just seeking comfort from Natasha keeps his eyes closed as he finishes the statement. “You remember when I said that MJ had a miscarriage and we lost the baby we had planned to have?”

Natasha feeling dread at where this is going, just whispers, “Yes.”

“We didn’t find out until much later, but a woman named Alison Mongrain had been hired by Osborne to give MJ some unknown poison, she went into labor it was extremely painful, and after… we were told our daughter was stillborn…” Peter takes a deep breath, the tears back.

“And if that wasn’t bad enough, we believed it for a year until the woman told MJ as she was dying because Norman sent another villain to kill her. She said that ‘May is alive’ we were going to name her May, but when I went to confront and fight him, he reveled in rubbing my face in how he manipulated me into thinking he had my daughter the whole time. He even had a room set up and as I entered the house, I heard what sound like a little girl saying ‘daddy’. Only to hear that damn goblin laugh when I discovered nobody else in the house and records showing that the baby… that May had in fact been stillborn.” A tear silently fell down his cheek, Natasha wiped it gently away

It was like I lost her all over again. Osborne had paid a mentally disturbed woman to kill my baby, my May. Then forced molten man to kill her, Mark may have been a bad guy, but Osborne forced him to kill the woman… I never wanted to kill him so badly, but he made his escape before I could get to him.”

Peter is shaking slightly again, but he’s in control enough to whisper it all so nobody else could hear them. “Ever since I reset everything, he’s made a few minor moves against Spider-man but when Otto was in control…” Peter shuddered, “_they_… made a sort of peace. I still monitor him as much as I can. I know he will relapse, and the goblin will show up again.”

Natasha felt her cold rage get deeper.

How Peter didn’t kill Osborne, just goes to show how good a man he is.

For now, they have a mission to finish.

However, it’s been a while since someone felt her lethal rage, it might be time for it happen again. But for now, she has an idea get the man out of here. “Peter, I need to go powered my nose, why don’t you go get me a drink. I’ll join you shortly then we can head out soon.”

“I can’t leave yet. I know Osborne, if we leave to soon it will be a sign of weakness to him. He’ll try to attack my company. They might have had a truce of sorts, but Otto wasn’t above screwing with Osborne’s company, so he’s been on the look out of an opening to get revenge.” Peter said taking a deep breath, steeling his resolve. He has a mission to complete and a company to protect.

Natasha is once again proud of him. “I’m so proud of you my love. Don’t worry we won’t leave before Osborne.” She caresses his cheek and teasing him with a soft smile. “Now I expect you to have my drink when I get back.”

Peter smiles at her teasing, he has no problem with her having that power over him. “Yes, dear.”

Natasha gives him a gentle kiss then steps away to go put her plan into effect.

Peter walks to the bar to get her drink. Peter wants to get one himself but doesn’t trust himself with Osborne around. It would be too easy to give into the desire to get drunk and do something he couldn’t bring himself to regret doing to Osborne.

As he sips his non-alcoholic drink with her favorite drink close to him so he can keep an eye on it.

While it’s unlikely someone would spike it here. He still wouldn’t take any chances.

He allows his senses to reach out and get a lay of the land. He keeps his senses mostly trained on the bathroom Natasha is in, to keep an eye on her, not that he’s worried about her, but he wouldn’t be a very good partner if he didn’t watch out for her.

He also keeps his senses aware of Osborne.

Not too much later Natasha stepped out of the restroom. And she walks over to him. He hands her drink to her.

She takes a sip and smiles not totally surprised that he paid enough attention to know what her favorite drink is.

She had purposely not told him what she likes, curious as to what he’d get her.

She takes his drink and takes a sip, as she expected non-alcoholic.

She smiles and sets it on the bar and orders his favorite. Then places it in his hand. Then as they step away, she tucks herself against him. “Peter, I’ll make sure you don’t do anything you might regret. Have a drink. Don’t worry, you’ve got my back and I’ve got yours.”

As if be fate, Peter heard Osborne’s cell ring. He pulled it out looking pale, as he answers Peter can’t hear the other end of the conversation since he’s too far away, but Osborne is panicking.

“What!? How did that happen?”

“No, I don’t want to hear your excuse get the situation under control. Or I will…”

“NO, don’t call the authorities, I can’t have them find out about this. God you idiots, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Get it under control before I do, or else.”

Osborne hangs up and looking around he goes to the host and trying to act nonchalant makes an excuse and rushes out of the room.

Peter looks surprised at Natasha who just kept an eye on Osborne while leaning into Peter feeling him relax as Osborne panics and leaves.

“Dare I ask what you did?” Peter softly asked her. Leaning towards her more to connect then to keep the conversation quiet.

“Probably not, just know that a few people have owed me a favor or two, and you’re not the only one that keeps an eye on Osborne.” She said as she wraps her arm around him under his suit coat.

“I love you.” Peter said in awe of the woman in his arms.

“I love you to, like I said we watch each other’s backs. Plus, he tried to have me killed at one point to, so it was time he learned you don’t cross the black widow. Come on I want at least another dance or two, before we go home.”

“As you wish my queen.” Peter sat his drink down on the table as she did, and they head to the still mostly empty dance floor.

Holding each other close but still mindful of being in public they sway to the slow music being played.

After another song they had back to the table to make their goodbye.

Natasha showed Peter she’s texted Teresa to get ready. Peter smiles and his hand goes gently to the small of her back.

They make their goodbye to the other guests at their table. As well as the host, then head down to the front.

Peter still has his hand her back, as the photo flashes Peter subconsciously turns his body a little to cover Natasha.

She can see him do it, and with a small smile she thinks. ‘Ever the protector’

The limo is awaiting, and Teresa is at the vehicle door her cap pulled down to cover her face without looking like it.

Peter helped Natasha into the limo then turning to give the press what they want, he waves and gets in as well. Door shut Teresa drives off.

Natasha reached into Peter’s coat and pulled out the device.

He turns it on, and his senses detect that the bugs have been neutralized.

Same way their senses detect whenever a camera is watching them, works for bugs.

Problem can be they have to pay attention to the sense, audio and video bugs are usually not much of a threat, so they don’t register very strong on the senses unlike getting shot at or having the Juggernaut try to stomp on you.

“We’re good.” Peter said still quietly.

Natasha had already removed her mask. It’s not the most comfortable thing to wear.

Peter turned his body to wrap his arms around Natasha. She leans into him.

Peter feels the last of the tension in his shoulders drain away. He rests his head on his arm wrapped around her.

She puts her legs on his as they close their eyes.

Teresa takes a quick glance at them in the rear-view mirror and gives a small smile.

She knows Romanoff by reputation only, but her brother is someone she has made it her mission to get to know and she can see he’s happy.

The rest of the ride is quiet. As soon as they get to the building. Peter turns off the device when Teresa opened the door to let them out.

They had just wanted to test the device, not that they needed to talk about something SHIELD shouldn’t be aware.

Peter helps Natasha out of the vehicle again. They continue to hold hands as Peter hugs Teresa and tell her to stop by his office tomorrow. Even though it is Saturday they both have stuff to do at the office.

Then Natasha and Peter go up to the apartment.

They are tired from the lack of sleep the night before and the emotional events they had to deal with.

They are ready to go to bed.

With a smirk Peter asks, “Have I been a _good boy_?”

Natasha quietly laughs. “I don’t know…” she pretends to think about it, before she smiles and takes his hand and pulls him into the bedroom. “…I guess so.”

Natasha enjoys as Peter slowly takes her dress off kissing and caressing everywhere. He takes off his tux, at the same time.

Soon enough they are making love, whispering words of love to each other. They move to the shower and they spend just as much time giving pleasure to each other.

Eventually they dry off and Natasha does her security sweep. They are exhausted as they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Soon they dream.

\----------------------------------

_Natasha looks around to see herself not as heavily pregnant as the last time. This time she is laying on the couch watching TV as Peter is on the end expertly massaging her legs and feet. She sees the German Sheppard that she knows is their guard dog, lying on the floor in front of Peter_

_Peter looks over and has a soft smile as she gives a small moan at how good he’s doing. He notices a black cat with a reddish orange patch on his chest with green eyes. The cat is lying next to her head the purring very relaxing._

_Peter watches as Natasha reaches up to pet the cat. “And to think you were against Gemma the cat.”_

_“I wasn’t happy that Felicia is the one who gave him to us. Still not sure why you picked that name.”_

_“Because she is strange like that. She probably found the cat and knowing his unique look of having a reddish patch and green eyes fits us perfectly. Besides he, like all the other males in the family is completely devoted to you. As for the name, the cat face spider is called Araneus gemmoides, or gemma for short.” Peter said with a smirk._

_“So, should we talk about how our dog prefers you?” Natasha said back to him with a smirk as well._

_“Ironic considering wolf was given to us by Bucky.”_

_“No, we still can’t call her Bucky it would be weird. She knows the name wolf anyway.”_

_“I know, still think it would have been funny.” Peter said brushing his hand on her belly. “How is she doing?”_

_“He’s fine.” She said smiling, covering his hand._

_Peter leans over and pushes up her shirt to kiss her belly._

_Natasha brushes her hand through Peter’s hair for a while, smiling down at him. _

_“Baby my feet aren’t going to massage themselves.” Natasha said teasing._

_“As you wish my queen.” Peter said as he leaned back up and started to massage her ankles and feet again._

_They hear crying coming from the nursery. Peter gently lifts her legs to get up saying, “I got them, and you continue to relax.”_

_“My hero.”_

_Wolf got up when Peter did, causing Natasha to give an amused huff, but her soft smile remains on her face._

_Peter reaches down to scratch Wolf’s head as she follows beside him. They both walk into the nursery to see the twins starting to wake up. He leans down smiling as the twins stop crying to smile and reach up to their daddy._

_He carefully picks up both. Walking back into the living room to see Natasha leaning up and motioning for him to sit behind her._

_He hands their son to her as he sits down and places the large pillow on his lap, allowing her to lean back on to him. He adjusts their daughter both have laid their heads on their parents’ shoulders. The babies are still tired just wanting to be held. _

_Peter has their daughter in one arm while his other is around both Natasha and their son. His hand is gently on her belly with her hand entwined in his. He’s looking at the TV news, but he’s just in the moment. _

_Natasha has her arm around their son, and she has Peter’s hand entwined with hers. She is also just lost in the moment feeling their baby in her belly gently move around their cat purring softly on the back of the couch. The dog is laying down on the floor between the two parents._

_She has never felt so at peace. _

_Peter quietly says. “I think we need a bigger couch, poor wolf…” she perks up her head when she hears her name. “Is stuck down on the floor.”_

_“We already do, it’s called our bed. I still don’t know how we go to bed just the two of us and in the morning, everyone is in the bed with us.” Natasha says amused._

_It’s true often, Wolf will be curled up at the foot of the bed while Gemma is curled up on the nightstand headboard. While the twins are safely tucked between the two parents._

_Soon Peter’s enhanced sense of smell becomes a burden when the twins need to be changed._

_“You go change them I’ll make them a bottle and they can go back to their bed.” Natasha said slowly getting up._

_“Oh, my hero.” Peter said teasing that he got stuck with the stinky job._

_Peter gently got up and took their son from Natasha as Wolf elected not to follow Peter this time._

_Peter looked over to see Wolf follow Natasha instead, he smiled, “smart dog.”_

_In the nursery he as swiftly as possible changes the diapers. “What is your mother feeding you? I might have to call in the hazmat team for this.”_

_Natasha standing in the doorway, holding the two bottles, teasingly said. “I heard that.”_

_She took one of the little ones and after Peter cleaned his hands, they both sat down in the rocking chairs with the babies drinking from the bottle._

_After the bottles have been drank and the babies are well and truly asleep Peter gets up to put one then the other in their cribs. Then he picks up Natasha, as she quietly laughs. “I’m pregnant not invalid, you don’t have to carry me.”_

_“Isn’t the husband supposed to carry the wife over the threshold?” Peter said with a grin._

_“We’re already married dork.” She leans up to kiss him, trusting her husband’s Spidey-sense to get them safely into their bedroom._

_Peter gently lays her on the bed._

_She rolls over to get ready for bed. “Go do the sweep then come help me wash my back.”_

_“As you wish my queen.” Peter goes through the apartment and makes sure it’s secure then he heads to the bedroom and smiles as he hears the shower turn on. He quickly sheds his clothes and joins his beloved wife in the shower._

_Her being pregnant makes it more interesting but they figured out how to make love._

_They make it to bed. She snuggles up against him as one of his arms goes over her mid-section her hand with him on her belly while his other is under her pillow._

_“Goodnight mama spider.”_

_“Goodnight papa spider.”_

_They fall asleep._

\----------------------------

The next morning when Natasha and Peter wake up, the dream was so vivid, they are both surprised that she’s not pregnant and Wolf isn’t at the foot of the bed and Gemma isn’t on the headboard shelf.

Each take a few seconds to let the sadness of that fact wash over them before they move on.

They tease each other about the pets they had in their dream.

“Of course, we would get a black cat from your ex.”

“Yes and of course we would get a guard dog from your ex.”

They don’t have a set time to go in, so they take their time spending a while just touching and kissing in the bed. Before they make breakfast, and then they walk to the office.

They reach the office building. Most are gone for the weekend.

As they get to his office. Peter sits down to check on the AI. She is still communicating with FRIDAY.

_Hello father, I have decided to take the name Karen for now. Plus use the voice that is provided._

“Okay Karen. I thought we were going with boss?” Peter asked.

“Well if agent Romanoff is mother then you are father. Plus, FRIDAY said that Mr. Stark is boss.” Karen ‘spoke’ for the first time through the computer speakers.

Natasha looked over surprised at the voice and what she said. “Hello Karen.”

“Hello mother, or would you prefer I call you something else?”

“Why do you ask that?” Natasha inquired

“FRIDAY said you might not be happy with that name.” Both Natasha and Peter can swear she sounds sad.

“It’s unusual but if that is how you see me then I’m okay with you calling me that.” Natasha said, she’s growing more comfortable with being a mom. Between the dreams and Galina’s unborn children, plus she has spent enough time around other children that it’s not as foreign a concept as it used to be.

“Karen are you ready to be let out?”

“Yes father, FRIDAY and the other AIs have prepared me as much as possible.”

“Okay, I’ll connect you to the main server.” Peter gets up to go to the server room.

He stops to check and make sure that FRIDAY is still connected, to watch her sister closer than he can.

Peter sends a message asking if FRIDAY is ready. To which she replies she’s keeping an eye on Karen.

Peter looks at Natasha “Wanna join?”

She nods and follows Peter to the server room. All black widows are trained in hacking, so this is a learning experience.

FRIDAY has Karen pull back to her server and wait.

When Peter connects the separate server back to the rest. The system slowly starts to light up as Karen takes her first tentative steps. Into her new home.

She also has a stronger connect to FRIDAY, the standalone server had very limited communicate for a reason.

Now there is no such barrier.

Peter takes a few minutes to check the displays doesn’t see any problems. They both head back to his office.

Natasha’s cell phone gets a notice of a message.

Jessica texted to see what she’s doing.

Natasha texts back she is with Peter in his office getting ready to do research on the Galina situation. She asks if Jessica can join.

Peter’s phone receives a message from Teresa.

He tells her he is in his office.

Natasha sends Teresa a text to stop and get the folder in the storage unit she has an idea and wants both Jessica and Teresa’s help.

Peter starts working on his paperwork after he sets up the computer on his workbench so Natasha can access the red room database.

Peter realizes his Spidey-sense are going off softly at first but getting stronger.

He walks over to Natasha and his senses tell him it’s the computer.

“I think there is a tracking program starting. My senses are starting to go off. We should disconnect for now.”

Natasha quickly disconnects and Peter shuts off the communication line.

As he suspects the danger is gone.

They agree it’s best for her to review in the meeting room.

About that time security alerted Peter that Teresa’s pass had been picked up.

A few minutes later there is a knock on his door.

Peter lets Teresa in and gives her a hug.

Natasha reaches for the folder in Teresa’s hand.

“Sis are you planning on staying around New York?”

“As of right now, yes. Why?”

“I wanted to know if you want a home of your own.”

“What?”

“I have a building I’m going to make into a home. I intend to have family move into the other apartments.”

“Oh, ah yeah, sure I’ll take an apartment from my billionaire brother.” Teresa says teasingly.

“I need to start to talk to the others about what they want. I should probably introduce you to everyone.”

As if by magic, Jessica knocked and walked in with Gerry and all the stuff he will need.

“Peter, Nat… person I don’t know.” Jessica said.

“Jessica this is my little sister Teresa.”

“Oh, yeah I heard from a couple of the other Parkers about having a sister.”

“Wait, what? Other Parkers?” Teresa asked.

“You didn’t tell her about the spider-verse?” Jessica said looking at Peter.

“I thought I’d have you do it, since you like to gossip.” Peter said smirking.

“You want me to actually talk about you?” Jessica said smirking as well

Natasha just smiles as she shakes her head.

Teresa can’t help feeling a little bit of jealousy. The other woman has a sibling relationship she is still trying to get with her own brother.

She understands to an extent. They have only met less than a year ago. But still he is her brother.

Jessica can tell what Teresa is feeling. She walks over to the woman and puts her hand out. “Hi Jessica Drew AKA Spider-woman… the original.”

“Teresa Parker SHIELD agent.”

“Great to meet you. This little one is my son Gerry.”

“Father who is everyone here?”

The sudden voice surprised both new women.

Peter forgot about Karen. “Sorry Karen, this is Jessica Drew and Teresa Parker.”

Peter looks at the two and points to the computer. “That is Karen she’s my new AI”

“Father?” Jessica asked

“Her preference, I suspect FRIDAY has a hand in it.”

“Still confused.” Teresa said

“Okay so you know how Tony Stark has an AI right?”

She nods.

“Well I have an AI as well. Her name is Karen she sees me as her father and Natasha is her mother.”

Jessica looks over to see Natasha looking back at her daring her to say something.

Peter saw the looks but wisely didn’t respond to it.

He continues explaining when Teresa still has a confused look. “It’s kind of like how a duckling will imprint on the first thing they see. I was the first person she saw when she woke up. Plus, I suspect FRIDAY, she’s Tony’s AI had a hand in nurturing the idea. She has her father’s sense of humor.”

That got chuckles from Jessica and Natasha. “Anyway, when we explain the relationship Natasha and I have we described it in basic terms because at the time Karen was still the equivalent of an AI toddler. So, we said Natasha and I have a mother father relationship so Karen assumed that since I’m her father Natasha is her mother.”

“Okay I think I understand. Karen I’m your aunt Teresa. Peter is my brother.”

“Hello Aunt Teresa.”

“I guess it’s my turn then. Hello Karen I’m Jessica I’m kind of like Peter’s sister as well.”

“Hello kind of Aunt Jessica.” Everyone in the room can detect her amusement.

“Oh yeah, she has your sense of humor.” Natasha said looking at peter.

“Lord help us all. You can be almost as bad as 616 with the jokes.” Jessica said

“Hey, you take that back. My jokes aren’t bad. You just don’t have the sophisticated sensibilities to understand them.” Peter jokingly countered.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Okay… 616?” Teresa asked.

“Yeah, do you know what the multi verse is?”

“Peter, why don’t we just show her.” Natasha said having recently experienced this situation he was right to save the heavy explanation until he took her there.

Peter nods and turns to Teresa offering her a seat. He then explains in basic terms what the multi-verse is and how spider-powered people like him and Jessica have a section of it to guard.

Teresa didn’t speak. She is trying to imagine a room full of different version of her brother.

They can all see she’s processing.

Jessica being herself has to say something. “Yeah I know it’s my worst nightmare a room full of that guy.” She looked and smirked letting him know she’s teasing.

“That reminds me I need to see if Kaine will come back to New York.” Peter said thinking of the different versions reminded him of his brother.

“Kaine?”

“He’s my last surviving, as far as I know, clone.”

“Wait, what clones too?” Teresa isn’t sure how much more she can take.

Peter rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, his nerves habit he still can’t kick. “Yeah, uh my life… well complicated is an understatement. I will tell you how crazy my life is, but it’ll require a week and some adult beverages.”

“Of course, that doesn’t even count the latest craziness.” Jessica said.

“I’m afraid to ask.”

“Come on how about we introduce you to the spider-verse, and you can help us plan how to get your soon to be, niece and nephew, away from the evil clutches of the KGB and the Red Room.” Jessica added gleefully.

Natasha couldn’t help it she quietly laughed. While Peter just shook his head.

“Jess.” Peter said, he feels bad for his sister, this is all a shock to her… hell it’s still a shock to him and he’s living it.

“Jessica take Teresa to the meeting room; we’ll be along in few minutes.” Natasha said.

Jessica opens the portal and picking up her baby who has been asleep the whole time.

She steps through and Teresa hesitantly follows

“Don’t worry sis it’s perfectly safe. It’s just like stepping through a door.”

After she’s through the portal closes.

Natasha walks up to Peter and puts her arms around him. “I wanted to say while we are alone. The babies… I’m all in.”

Peter felt his breath catch, he had internally cringed when Jessica brought up the babies. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Peter, I love you, and you love me, and these dreams have shown me a life I very badly want. I want to try and make it work.”

Peter pulls Natasha close and they kiss passionately. He whispers “I do love you, so much.”

“Do you think they would notice if we didn’t show up for at least an hour or so?” Peter said so badly wanting a more intimate connection with her right now.

She smiles understanding why, but still says. “I’m sure they would, plus we wouldn’t want to traumatize _our_ AI daughter.”

Peter blushes slightly he forgot about Karen again, having an AI will take some getting used to. “Sorry Karen.”

She sounds amused said. “No problem dad, FRIDAY warned me about that.”

“We need to have a talk with our AI daughter about _friends_ who are bad influences” Peter said as both quietly laughed.

“Why do I think we are going to have a rebellious teenage AI on our hands soon?” Natasha said with an easy smile.

“I think your right, it seems just yesterday she was our baby.” Peter said “soon she’ll take up smoking, getting tattoos, talking back to her parents. Bring strange boys home. I’ll let you do the scaring.”

Karen watched her ‘parents’ and feels happy at the teasing and the love she has been learning about.

Peter walks around to his desk and activates the program that lets Karen communicate to him through his watch in the meeting room.

“Okay Karen, connect to my watch.” Peter said

“Connection established.” Karen’s voice came from the watch.

They hold hands as he opens the portal and they step through.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been a year today, since I updated this story.
> 
> I wanted to post what I had so far, it's far shorter then I wanted... but it's something, to let you guys know I haven't forgotten about this story.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long.
> 
> My muse has had her eye on other stories. However I am still plugging away at it.

“Okay so if I understand in another universe Peter Parker and the clone of Natasha Romanoff are going to have 123 children… I have that right?”

“That about sums it up. She is currently being held in the red room. We are monitoring her situation. Parker, that world’s Parker is about to pull out his hair in stress and the need to do something.” Jessica said.

“But 123 children?”

“Yeah that was a shock to us to. It’s a spider thing, thank god we were told it isn’t a normal thing. As far as we know they are the first example of two spider-powered people getting pregnant.”

“No others have had kids?”

“No, there are a few Parkers that have children. However, they have been with their MJ, and she has not had powers.”

“What about you?”

“The father didn’t have powers. I was in a relationship, but we broke up. I decided I wanted a baby, so I went to a sperm bank.”

“I assume the number is why you said my soon to be niece and nephew.”

“Yeah, we are going to talk to the parents about having some of the other worlds adopt the children. Peter wants to adopt two of them. Natasha isn’t as sure.”

“I am now, I want to adopt as well.” Natasha said as she and Peter walked up to them.

They are in the conference room of the meeting room. Jessica has been starting to get Teresa up to speed.

“I think we should have another girl’s night out. I think Bobbi and Carol would love to meet Teresa.” Jessica said.

“And I’m guessing I’m on babysitting duty as well as funding this night of debauchery?” Peter said smiling.

“Of course.” Jessica said smirking.

“Fine, not like I have much of a choice.” Peter said jokingly.

“Until then let’s get to work.” Natasha said getting them back on task. She has another issue she wants to talk to the two women about after she sends Peter to get lunch in a little bit.

They sit and Peter pulls up the database and acts as the IT pulling up different files and puts the blueprints on one of the big screens.

Teresa is now getting comfortable she’s used to doing this type of stuff. Setting the specifics aside, planning infiltration and exfiltration is something she knows.

The three women spent an hour or two discussing plans, and Peter knowing he’s out of his element acts as the gopher.

“Peter go get us lunch.” Natasha said finally they have a basics of a plan if they need to get Galina early, Natasha and Jessica are going to talk to the madam webs about having another meeting. They have invited Teresa to join.

“Yes, ma’am.” Peter said, he’s seen the folder that Teresa brought, and Natasha has, he suspects it’s the side mission she can’t tell him about.

Peter looks at Natasha then down at the grey folder in front of her. “how long do I need to be gone?”

Natasha proud of him figuring out her plan and not making a big deal about it. “Just take your time but I think we’re hungry.”

“As you wish.” Peter said as he opens the portal to head to his office.

“What’s going on?” Jessica knows them both enough to read that something is going on.

Natasha pushes the folder to Jessica to read.

Jessica looks through it. As she closes it, Natasha can tell Jessica is angry. “What the hell is this?”

“I need a way to pull off an attack that will not reveal anything.”

“Actually, even if you do the mission, it won’t make a difference. They are basing their plan on notes from when Peter worked for Tony during the civil war and Tony was able to trick Peter’s Spidey-sense into thinking he’s in danger from all around. That is true, but the flip side the actual sensing of the danger is the master weaver. Even if you somehow figure out what the actual connection spider-people have to the master weaver and recreated it, the master weaver isn’t going to suddenly detect danger for some SHIELD agent just because he has a connection. The master weaver is a sentient being of immense power.”

Teresa once again lost asks. “If it won’t work why are you so upset?”

“We just fought a stupid skirmish over this very issue and Rogers is pulling this crap? I’d almost say just do the mission and let them spin their wheels. It won’t work, however just the fact that it was even allowed to get this far is scary enough.”

“why not just ask Peter about it?” Teresa asked.

“I was ordered not to, and in order to protect him I’m trying to avoid it.” Natasha said, she doesn’t care about herself, but if she is caught disobeying a direct order it could affect them both.

That is a chance she isn’t willing to take.

“What is your plan?” Jessica knows that Natasha has something up her sleeve.

“I have been thinking of having a spider-powered person without the Spidey-sense fill in.”

“Are there spider-powered people without it?” Teresa asked surprised.

Jessica answered sound as putout as she always does whenever it is brought up. “Yes, not all of us do. I unfortunately don’t have it. I can’t tell you how much I would have loved to have it.”

Jessica pouted for a while about the unfairness of not having the danger sense. Then she had an idea. “We don’t know if this is scanning for anything besides the sense. I suggest you bring it to either Peni or one of the other Starks for them to check it over. Maybe we can just fake the results.”

“I guess that would be a loophole I’m not telling Peter but the younger Asian female version of him.”

“Huh?” Just when Teresa thinks she has a handle on what’s happening they spring something else on her.

Jessica can’t help but laugh. “Oh, that’s nothing wait until you meet Spider-ham.”

“You can get the elbow in the ribs this time.” Peter said carrying several bags of food.

He placed Natasha’s food in front of her while he closes the folder and kisses her on the cheek. “Hi honey.”

He then handed Teresa her food and because she is on the far side Jessica got her food last.

“What no kiss?” Jessica said smirking.

Peter going to sit next to Natasha smirks back at her and point to Natasha, “Talk to the boss.”

Jessica coughs which sounds suspiciously like ‘whipped’.

Peter smiles and just says, “yes, and?”

Everyone at the table just laughed. Peter isn’t concerned about wearing the preverbal pants in the family. He’s fine with Natasha leading at times then he leads. It’s about sharing not dominating.

Her strength, and her fire is one of many reasons he loves her.

“Hey, Pete, we were talking about your abilities and I was surprised that Jessica doesn’t have your danger sense thingie. And they were telling me that Stark was able to trick or copy your sense? I got to wondering I could use something like that in my line of work and I bet your girlfriend could as well. Is it possible for us to have it?”

“Stark was able to trick _me_ into thinking there’s danger because for most of us who have it, the sense is tied to our nervous system and will move us if we let it. However, it would be impossible to make it so someone else could have Spidey-sense because the master weaver is the one that sends the signal, for lack of a better term.” Peter explains.

“It wouldn’t be hard to change something in your body so you _could_ receive the signal. Except it would be like having a cell phone without a carrier. GPS without the satellites. Several of us Parkers got together once to see if we could transfer the ability. It was not long after most of us had been tricked by our Stark. Trust me if I could figure out a way to better protect those, I love I would.” Peter said taking Natasha’s hand, caressing her skin with his thumb.

“Huh, okay. Well I guess that answer that question.”

“Yeah, so what is the plan now?” Peter asks.

Natasha knowing that Peter has pieced together the mission just slides the folder over to him.

He looks her in the eye to make sure.

She smiles at his thoughtfulness and nods.

He still has her hand in his, so he takes his other hand to flip through the file.

She watches him raise his eyebrow at one point but that is all he shows.

After he closes the folder. “I guess we should do this soon. I’ll leave so I don’t know what you are going to do. Don’t hold back… they won’t get anywhere but we could use this to our advantage.”

“if we find out why Rogers is so hell-bent on getting this information, maybe we can figure out what’s wrong with him.” Natasha had the same thoughts.

“But she has to attack you to do that?” Teresa asks she has faith in her brother’s abilities, but the black widow _is_ the black widow.

Peter chuckles, “I would question your faith in me, but she is who she is. However, I've tangled with villains who were doing everything they could to kill me and I survived.”

“Peter, I don’t want to do it. There has to be another way.”

“Well I can look at the sphere and see what it’s supposed to record. That way we can see what we are dealing with. I will give you a container that will keep it from transmitting anything. Just in case. We can bring it here and take it apart.” Peter said

“We’ll do that next week.” Natasha said. “Now let’s go home.”

“Can I see more of everything?” Teresa asked.

“Yeah, I’ll show you around.” Peter said happy to spend time with his sister.

They all got up and Peter took them around and showed Teresa the different areas, most of them he’d shown Natasha the other day. Jessica adding little tidbits of her own.

Peter shows Teresa the monitor to show exactly what the spider-verse is.

1078 Peter stepped through the portal. He’s tired, and almost missed the group, he walked to the main computer terminal to check on Galina.

Peter leaned over to tell Teresa who he is and as the other Parker is pulling up the monitor Peter explains that they have piggybacked the signal from the red room.

The monitor shows Galina up and slowly moving around her belly has swelled since they last saw her.

Peter walks over to the other Peter and when he looks up. “She’s scheduled to have the first embryos removed soon. They are getting to big and soon it will be a danger to her and the children.”

“You know how to get a hold of me if you need help. I plan on setting up some funds for you.” Peter said

“No… okay.” 1078 Peter was about to decline the funds but he’s smart enough to know that until he can get back on his feet, he will need help.

The group decide to head back home. Peter still has to get work done.

Peter talks to Jessica about an apartment.

Peter then opens a drawer at one of his workbenches taking out a bag handing it to Natasha, “this should block any signals it might put out.”

As soon as Jessica was back, she pulled her phone out and texted both Carol and Bobbi about getting together.

Bobbi texted back quickly she’s all for it.

Peter has Jessica and Teresa set up on a computer with the program to design how they want their apartments set up.

Natasha takes out Gerry to play with him while Jessica does that. Peter tries not to be distracted by the beautiful woman he is head over heels in love with. Playing with a baby.

“Peter it must be hard to work, when you’re staring at me.” Natasha said smiling.

“Nah, I can multi-task. I can stare and fall more in love with you at the same time.” Peter said knowing it was dorky

“Your uncle is a big old dork… yes he is.” Natasha said talking to Gerry. Both their smiles grew when the baby laughs reaching for her red hair again.

She deftly moves it out of the way and distracts him before he gets upset about it.

Peter knowing, he won’t get any work done just shuts down what he’s doing and watches the other half of his soul playing with his nephew.

He quietly says “Hey, come over here.”

Natasha looks slightly strange at him for a minute until he slides his chair back and pat his lap. She rolls her eyes with a soft smile then stands up with the baby walking over to get in Peter’s lap. One of her arms around him as one of his arms around her.

His free hand he brushes the soft baby curls back and smiles down to Gerry who upon seeing his favorite uncle lets out a happy squeal. Reaching up with a hand to pat Peter’s face, then grabbing his bottom lip.

Peter wiggles his jaw slightly to juggle the hand and blows raspberries on the fingers in his mouth. Causing the baby to laugh harder.

Natasha feels herself melt at the tender moment between the man she loves and the baby in her arms. “I love you.” She finds herself softly saying.

Peter looks up at her, it’s rare for her to say the words first. He smiles big, but the image is ruined by Gerry still having his fingers gripping Peter’s lower lip.

Both Jessica and Teresa finished the basic layout for the apartment they want. They walk into the scene and both felt their heart melt at the sight as well.

Then of course Jessica had to smirk and jokingly say, “Million dollars and he’s all yours.”

Peter and Natasha look at her and laugh. Peter looks down to Gerry and says “Your mom doesn’t know it, but I’m going to mercilessly tease her about trying to sell you. What do you think, first I’ll say it was to me, then I’ll say to the passing circus… yes, yes _I am._”

“Go ahead you’re going to be paying his therapy bills, from being raised in this family.” Jessica counted not at all phased by Peter’s jokes.

Jessica walks over to take her son out of their arms. “I need to get going, Pete, Nat I’m thinking 6:00.”

“Okay.” Peter said they get up so Peter can hug his sister and _sorta_ sister goodbye.”

As Jessica and Teresa walk down the hall. “Let me give you my number, so you can get ahold of me. You want to join us tonight?” Jessica asked. she remembered they never got an answer from her about going out.

“ah sure, some of the world’s best heroes including the girlfriend of my brother. Won’t be intimidating _at all._”

Jessica laughs, “Trust me once you get to know them, the shine wears off fast. We are all human, well Carol is part Kree, but the statement still stands. However, something tells me that Peter is all but a fiancé to Natasha. Just the fact that they have been around for a long time, they are less likely to beat around the bush. They may take a while to actually get the ring, but anyone that knows them, knows that it’s only a matter of time.”

Teresa has to agree, from what she’s seen of them they are practically engaged. She pulls out her phone and Jessica tell her the number. She sends a test text and they head separate way. Security informed her that she’s in the system and would not need a visitor’s badge anymore, just like Natasha and Jessica.

Peter sits back down and got work done. After he got Natasha a computer, so she could log into the avenger’s secure server to work on paperwork.

The room was silent save for the usual sounds rooms makes and the typing on two different keyboards. Natasha is happy about that; she prefers the quiet.

She smiles at what their work friends would make of the situation.

Spidey has long had a reputation of being a motor-mouth. While it’s a well-earned reputation, only Wade having a bigger reputation for never shutting up.

However, she learned a long time ago that Peter isn’t the same as Spider-Man. He plays a role just like she told Bobbi. They share a lot more preferences then even she expected.

She finishes and shuts it down. She then looks over at Peter, she can see he’s not very happy. She knows this is the hardest job he’s ever had.

A lot of responsibility, something she’s never had to deal with, but she’s seen Stark and Pepper deal with it to know how hard it is.

Peter says without looking up, with a slight smile, “It must be hard to work while you’re staring at me.”

“Nah, I can be finished with my work and admire the man I love, at the same time.” She said smirking.

Peter looked up and gave her a soft smile. “do you want to go?”

“do you need to finish work?”

“Nothing that can’t be taken care of Monday.” Peter said as he shut down his computer. “Karen are you going to be okay?”

“Yes dad, FRIDAY and I are talking.” Karen said amused.

“I thought we were going to talk to her about her friends” Peter said amused looking at Natasha as she too looks amused.

“Do you want to talk to her?” she said as she takes Peter’s arm.

“No, I guess not.” Peter looks back, “You and FRIDAY behave.”

Peter and Natasha head out to home.

Peter makes a light dinner for them when they get home. They spend time in each other’s arms.

Peter gets suited up and a little before 6 he gives Natasha the black card to which they smile. Teresa is going to meet Natasha and they will go to the same bar.

Peter holds her close and they spend several minutes kissing. “I love you.” “I love you too.”

Peter heads up and web swings to Jessica. He knocks a few minutes after 6.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry I had to stop and help a car jacker see the error of their ways.” Peter said with a smile

Jessica just laughs. She hugs him. Then holds out her hand.

“Sorry Natasha has it, she and Teresa are going to meet you there.” Peter said smiling.

Jessica pouted but isn’t surprised.

They both walk back to the baby’s room to see him playing in his playpen. “He’s been fed…” before she could finish the is a knock at the door.

Peter tiled his head slightly. “Carol, I think.” Neither of them heard her land on the roof.

Jessica and Peter both walked to the door. She peeked out and smiled as she opened the door to see Carol looking relaxed.

“The three amigos together again…” Jessica said.

“For about 5 minutes then you two will leave.” Peter said.

“Details… let me have my moment. Killjoy.”

“My most humblest, of apologize.” Peter said as he bows with a smirk.

Carol just laughs, she’s spent the last few days recalling all her memories of her time with Peter and Jessica. She’d called Jessica a couple of times when a particular memory would pop up that she had a hard time believing is real.

Carol immediately wraps Peter in a tight hug. Once again so very thankful that one of her best friends is back in her life.

Jessica just watches her eyes tearing up slightly. She’d been so unhappy about one of her two best friends not remembering the other.

Jessica got pulled into their hug shortly so they each spent a few minutes enjoying a three-way hug.

They split, while Carol quietly walks into the see the baby. Peter having glanced into the kitchen, rolled up his shirt sleeves and heads in there to do the dishes.

Jessica feeling a little embarrassed about having the sink full of dirty dishes that she’d not had time to get to. She was more concerned about getting the living room picked up. She knows her friends don’t care; they know she’s got a kid and a job. But still she doesn’t like that others have to do work she should do.

Peter can tell what Jessica’s thinking. “I know it’s unusual, but I like to do the dishes. So, thank you for giving me something to do while the baby is distracted.”

Jessica just shakes her head, and knows he’s not lying, but still yes, it’s strange. “You are a strange man Peter Parker.”

Peter smiled and cheerfully said “Thank you.”

Jessica just shakes her head again with another smile.

However, Peter got what he wanted; she’s no longer embarrassed about the dishes.

Peter letting them soak, dries his hands as he hears the two ladies getting ready to head out.

He says goodbye to them both after Jessica started to give him a list of things for the baby.

He turns her and pushes her out the door. “Not the first time I’ve cared for him. If something is wrong. You will be my first call. Go have fun, and again don’t bankrupt me in one night, please.” Peter ending with a smirk.


End file.
